Isle Grey's
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: After a plane crash, a bunch of the Grey's gang are standed on a strange island. Weird things start to happen and they are stuck in obstacles that may be hard to get out of. What kind of adventures will they face? Will they get off of the island? R&R!
1. CRASH!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

The airport was tightly packed, filled with so many people. Meredith was feeling exctreamely claustrophobic as she tried to focus on the book in her lap. When the chair moved next to her, her head snappe dupa nd she was about to snap at yet another person that the seat was taken, but she relaxed when she saw that it was Derek who was finally back.

"How long does it take to go to the bathroom?" she demanded.

"Long line," Derek sighed.

He leaned over and kissed Meredith on the head. Meredith cringed slighty, still feeling very claustrophobic."Do you know how much I freaking hate airports?" Meredith spat.

Derek chuckled. "Don't worry. We will get onto the plane soon enough Mer."

Meredith groaned. "Like that's any better?" she muttered sarcastically. "I really don't understand why I agreed to go on this vacation!"

Derek put his hands on either side of Meredith's face and turned her to look at him. "You agreed to go on this vacation because it will be fun. You me, Mark, Lexie, Cristina and Owen, and Karev. I still don't understand why Karev is coming but I understand why we are. Just imagine, an entire week with a hotel room just to ourseleves," Derek chuckled.

Meredith but back a smile. She sighed and leaned her head against Derek's shoulder. "Alex is coming because he needs to get his mind off of things," Meredith sighed. "Izzie broke his heart, and it's still broken and he won't admit it!"

"Yeah, having a hotel room all to himself will remind him of the fact that he _isn't_ lonely?" Derek said sarcastically.

Mereidht rolle dher eyes. "He's sharing a hotel room with Jackson," she said. "Duh!"

"Avery is coming?" Derek asked, shocked. "Since when?"

"Since two days ago. I caught him reading a bridal magazine and getting choked up and I decided he needed to get out a little bit."

"Well don't you think you should have told me?" Derek asked. "And everyone else?"

"Everyone else knows," Meredith sighed, looking back at her book. "And I did tell you when I came home the other night."

"I probably fell asleep," Derek murmured, thinking back. "I was exausted."

Meredith giggled and turned back to her book.

"I _cannot_ believe you are making me do this!" a voice boomed from the other side of the room.

Meredith looked up and a smiled lit her face. "Finally," she whispered." Cristina!" she called, standing up to get a better view. "Cristina!"

Owen was holding Cristina by the wrist and dragging her towards them. Criswtina had an angry look on her face. Her eyes were narrowed, her nostrils flaring. "I could be cutting people open right now! I could be in surgery heaven! But no! I am stuck going to Hawaii, sitting on a beach and 'relaxing' and not being able to wo0rk for an entire week!"

"You know," Owen pointed out. "Most people enjoy that."

Crisitna paused for a moment before yanking her hand from Owen's and stomping over to Meredith. "Hey, Mrs. Happy," Derek teased. "Meet Mrs. Happy number two."

"Lame joke Shepherd," Cristina grumbled.

"Ignore him," Meredith mumbled, eyeing Derek angrily.

Cristina quickly spuna round to Owen. "I could be holding a scalpal right now."

"I could be doing alot of things I want to right now, but I'm not," Owen said suggestively.

Cristina rolled her eyes and turned away. "Where's Alex, Jackson, Lexie and Mark?" Crisitna asked.

"Lexie's getting breakfast. Mark is getting breakfast," Derek explained. "Karev moped all the way to some shop over there to buy a magazine, and I didn't even know htat Avery was coming."

Cristina nodded and sighed.

_"Flight 242 is now boarding. Flight 242 is now boarding,"_ a voice echoed through the speakers.

"That's us," Derek said and stood up.

Owen and Derek had huge smiles on their faces. "It will be fun," Derek whispered in Meredith's ear as he walked past her.

Meredith smiled a little bit and tried to convince herself of that one fact. This would be fun.

Owen threw his arms around Cristina's shoulder and they walked over to the line to wait to get onto the plane.

Meredith noticed Lexie and Mark jogging over to them. Alex and Jackson were right behind them.

"And now everyone's here," Derek murmrued.

"Oh _hell_ no!" a voice suddenly gasped form behind them.

All of the doctor's eyes widened as they slowly turned to find Miranda Bailey standing there. "And here I was thinking I would finally get some time to myself," she mumbled. "Yet the hwole team is coming to Hawaii as well!"

"Nise to see you too Miranda," Mark said as he and Lexie stepped into line.

* * *

After his ticket and passport were checked, Alex was allowed into the airplane. He walked inside, hanging his head.

He didn't want to do this. This was something that would have been fun had Izzie not left him. This was something he would want to do with her.

But she wasn't here, and she had left him, and this vacation was going to suck.

"Cheer up," Lexie murmured as she passed him onto the plane.

Alex didn't respond. He just found his seat and sat in it without a word.

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun!" Lexie smiled as she passed Meredith.

"Yay," Meredith cheered, expressionlessly.

Lexie just kept on smiling as she went to her seat. She sat down next to a young couple who were looking as happy as could be.

"Hello," Lexie said as she sat down.

"Hi," the woman said sweetly.

The man extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Andrew," he said.

"I'm Natalie," the girl next to him said.

"Lexie," Lexie responded. "So why are you guys going to Hawaii?"

"Honeymoon," Natalie beamed.

"Congradulations," Lexie said.

* * *

Meredith sat through most of the plane ride quietly. She finished her book, looked at a magazine, took a nap.

She was bored but the hours passed by quickly enough.

Mereidth awoke to Derek nudging her. It was night time already. "Buckle your seatbelt," he said. "The pilot just put the sign up for it. The ride's getting kind of bumpy."

"Okay," Meredith said, doing as Derek told her.

She rested her head against Derek's shoulder and closed her eyes again.

Suddenly the airplane sifted and jolted. Meredith gaspedand heard other poeple doing the same thing. Her eyes snapped open.

"Woah," Derek whispered.

"That was weird," Meredith started. "This is why I don't like-

She was cut off as the plane jerked again. Meredith straighter in her seat. The plane hit anotehr bump and this time it was even harder than the last. Air masks fell down in front of them and panic rose in Meredith immediately.

"Derek!" she squeaked, grabbing at the mask dangling in front of her.

Her eyes were wide and her breathing was coming short. Derek pulled his mask on quickly and then grabbed Meredith's hand in his tightly.

There was a loud scream from somwhere and she could hear someone yell, "What's happening?"

Another voice was screaming Owen's name again and again.

The plane suddenly jerked forwards harder than the last time and there was a squeal as a peice of the plane tore off and the air came rushing in.

Meredith screamed against the face mask.

She hardly nnoticed as a suit case fell from over head and made contact with her skull.

Her vision went blurry and warm liquid was dripping down the side of her face.

Everything went black.

**A/N: So... what did you think? It gets better, I promise. Other people will be added into the story. Others will have flashbacks to the crash so you will know what they were thinking through it. Please review and I will update soon. If I get as many reviews as I did for _Future Events_ I will update really quickly. I could also use suggestions of what you guys want to happen to them on the island. Crazy things will happen on the island (sorta like magic but not exactly), and yes, I got some of these ideas from _Lost_ which I love! AND BTW Izzie will be in this story! **

**Please review for quick updates!**


	2. AWAKE!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Meredith**

The sunlight was burning through her eye lids. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she quickly shut them as the light got brighter.

She groaned loudly as she tried to recall where she was; tried to remember anything.

She tried to move but found that her head was sore. As she rolled over she realized that she was soaking wet. Meredith's throat was burning. She scrunched her nose and rubbed her face with the palm of her hand. She could feel the indentations from something that was around her mouth.

It all came rushing back to her immidiately. The oxygen mask. The plane. The crash.

Derek.

Meredith's eyes snapped open and this time she ignored the light as she sat straight up, ignoring the pain in her back as well.

Derek. She had to find Derek. And Cristina and Alex and Lexie and Owen and Mark and Jackson and... oh no! where was everyone? What if they were all dead?

Where were they?

Meredith started coughing frantically as she slowly pushed herself up off the ground. She took a moment to catch her breath before taking in the saroundings.

There was sand... everywhere. An ocean went on for miles.

Meredith was confused with why she didn't hear the waves, but then she realized that she couldn't hear much of anything. She snapped her fingers next to her ear and could only hear a far away hollow sound. Her hearing must have been damaged for the moment. But that wass the least of her problems.

As Meredith looked up she saw smoke coming through the trees of a huge jungle.

"Hello!" she screamed, her voice sounding far away and strange. "Hello! Anybody! Help!"

What if they were all dead?

"Help!"

As Meredith walked forwards it almost seemed like everything was happening in slow motion.

She stepped through the trees and gasped at what she saw. There were broken peices of the airplaine everywhere. There was a large blazing fire. Some trees around it had been broken and bent from being hit by the plane.

A tear ran down her cheek. How could anybody survive this?

Meredith backed up and turned quickly, screaming for help as she ran away.

She ran through the forrest, her body suddenly going numb. She was scared as hell to say the least.

"Pease!" she cried. "Anybody!"

She burst through some more trees towards some sort of river and froze when she saw someone at the other side of it.

"George?" she gasped out.

He turned around and smiled at Meredith. Meredith's breah caught in her throat and she stumbled back slightly.

"Hello!" someone suddenly screamed, sounding like an echo.

Meredith spun around just in time for Cristina to throw her arms around her. "Meredith!" she gasped. "You're alive."

It took a second for Meredith to process everything before she sqeezed Cristina back. She turned her head towards where she had seen George before, but he was gone.

* * *

**Alex**

_Alex sighed, placing his book down. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom when suddenly the plane hit some sort of turbulance._

_Alex stumbled to the side and grabbed onto the wall for support._

_"Stupid turbulance," Alex grumbled._

_He stood straighter and walked over to the bathroom to bang on the door. "Aren't you done in there yet?" he called._

_"Just a second!" a woman's voice called back. _

_Alex cursed under his breath and leaned against the wall, just in time for the plane to bounce again._

_Alex lost his blanace completely and fell forwards hitting his head on the bathroom door. He could hear a woman scream from inside._

_The plane hit turbulance yet again and the oxygen masks fell out. "Holly crap!" he gasped._

_"Owen!" someone suddenly yelled. "Owen! Answer me please! Owen! Owen!"_

_The woman from the bathroom screamed again, even louder this time, mummbling something about bleeding._

_"Owen! Help somebody please!" the voice from a few rows away gasped out again._

_Alex tried to push himself off the ground but the plane suddenly jerked forwards and he went sliding down the eisle of the plane, passing all of the people who were in seats with seatbelt which he could only wish for at this moment._

_The plane screeched as it hit some tree tops and broke off into three different peices. Alex screamed as he rolled towards an opening in the plane where the front used to be. He fell forwards and was suddenly out in the night time, falling through tree branches. They were sharp as they tore his skin and scratched it up. He cried out in pain._

_And then he landed in a body of water which splashed up and out around him. _

_The last remembered was pulling himself up onto the dirt before he passed out in a pool of blood._

_

* * *

_

**Lexie**

"Help!" a voice called.

Lexie opened her eyes at the sound of the voice and sat up slowly, cringing at the pain in her shoulder.

"Help! Please!"

Lexie tried to stand up but felt herself strapped in to whatever she was sitting on. And then she remembered.

She quickly reached down and unbuckled her seatbelt before pulling the oxygen mask off her face.

She turned to look next to her and found the sorce of the voice from earlier.

"Andrew?" she questioned.

"Lexie!" he gasped out. "Natalie won't wake up! I don't know what's wrong with her! She's bleeding!"

Lexie noticed the blood pulling down Natalie's head, staining her blond hair. Lexie quickly reached forwards and took a look at Natalie.

"She hit her head. It looks like a minor concussion. Her pulseis normal but her breathing is shallow so I am thinking that maybe her seatbelt is too tight and it may be blocking her air-

"You're a doctor?" Andrew whispered.

Lexie nodded quickly. "Where are we?" she asked suddenly as the panic. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Andrew said, shaking his head. "But what I do know is that we need to get out of this plane and get help, because it doesn't look like there are any other survivors in the plane with us."

**A/N: So there is the chapter. As you can see, I didn't include everyone waking up in this chapter. The others will wake up in the next one, but I want to know what you would like ot see. What should happen when they first wake up? What story lines would you liek to see? I need oppinions because I don't have this story perfectly planned out just yet, although I know how I want to end it. I'm so happy with the reviews I've been getting. So please review for an update. **

**And by the way, if you guys want, I will bring Izzie into this story in the next chapter, but only if you guys tell me to. Any idea are welcome.**

**Review!**


	3. MOVE!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Alex**

His back hurt like hell. That was the first thing that Alex thought when he woke up.

His clothes were damp and his hair was matted and stuck to his head. His eyes felt heavy and his mouth tasted terrible.

"Damn," Alex muttered under his breath, slowly sitting up.

His back throbbed and the world spun around him.

He thought back ot the airplane and his sstomach immidiately dropped. All of his friends! Were they still alive?

Alex quickly pushed himself up off the ground and nearly toppeled over.

_"Easy there,"_ a voice giggled.

Alex spun around, only to find the forrest empty behind him. That voice... he knew that voice. It was the most beautiful sound in the world to him, though he would never admit that out loud.

"And now I'm hearin' things," he spat. "And I'm talking to myself!"

His mouth was suddenly very dry, but the water behind him was muddy and disgusting. He couldn't drink that.

Alex started thorugh the forrest, in search for anything or anyone that could help him.

_"Hello?" _a hoarse voice suddenly called.

ALex headed towards that voice.

* * *

**Derek**

Derek groaned and opened his eyes. He leaned forwards slightly and felt the whole world tip. He shouted in fear and grabbed onto the closest thing he could find.

That was the seat he was still sitting in, except it was no longer in the plane.

Derek looked below him and found himself up in a tree.

His memory suddenly flashed back into the plane and his eyes went wide.

"Meredith!" he shouted.

_The sign that said 'fasten your seatbelt' blinked on and Derek quickly followed it's instruction and then nudged Meredith who was sleeping next to him with her head on his shoulder._

_Meredith sighed and opened her eyes, lifting her head from Derek's shoulder._

_"Buckle your seatbelt," he said. "The pilot just put the sign up for it. The ride's getting kind of bumpy."_

_"Okay." __Meredith followed his direction and then closed her eyes again resting her head back on his shoulder._

_Derek smiled and noted that she was adorable when she slept._

_That's when the plane jolted forwards and Meredith's head flew up from his shoudler._

_"Woah!" Derek gasped._

_"That was weird," Meredith said. "This is why I don't like-_

_But she was cut off byt the plane jolting again and bouncing. Air masks fell from the ceiling and Derek's heart skipped a beat. He quickly put his mask on and watched Meredith put hers on._

_"Derek!" he heard Meredith sqeak._

_Someone yelled, "What's happening?" and someone else was screaming Owen's name._

_Medal squealed as it tore from the plane. Derek was hardly aware that he was holding onto Meredith's hand for dear life._

_Meredith screamed against the mask with fear and Derek just held on tighter._

_"I love you," Derek gaspe dout against the mask, but Meredith had fallen silent, her hand limp in his._

_"Meredith!" he growled, turning his eyes to her face._

_Her head was laying back against the seat and blood was dripping down her face. A suitcase was on the floor next to her and he realized that it had fallen on her head._

_"Meredith!" he gasped, trying to put pressure on her head, but before he could, something scratched against the bottom of the plane and it was ripped open._

_Suddenly the front of the plane broke off and the gust of air that blew back caused Meredith to crash backwards into her seat. Her seatbelt was lose and she slid down through it and was suddenly flying backwards. Derek grabbed onto her hand and tried to hold on, but the wind was too strong and blew him backwards into his seat, accidentally releasing Meredith's hand._

_"No!" Derek screamed._

_The last thign he remembered was branches scraping through the bototm of the plane and panic filling through him. The plane tore against the trees and Derek was falling. He hit his head against something hard and then he was gone._

Derek reached down and released the buckle of his seatbelt before sliding down and latching onto a branch. He swung down to the next tree branch and gasped as it snapped in half and he was falling.

His hands flung out and caught onto the next branch and he hung there with tears running down his face as fear for Meredith surged through him.

After a moment of catchign his breath, Derek pulled himself up into the tree and began to lower himself down it again until he reached the bottom.

The second his feat hit the ground, he collapsed onto it and just lay there staring up at the sky.

"Derek!" a voice gasped.

Derek spun around and smiled slightly. Owen stood before him, limping as he kept the weight on his right leg. There was a gash above his left eyebrow.

"Owen," Derek said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. You?" Owen asked.

Derek nodded.

"Have you seen Meredith?" Derek asked at the same time that Owen said, "Have you seen Cristina?"

They both just stared for a moment before shaking their heads and sighing.

"Let's start looking," Owen said.

* * *

**Jackson**

Jackson sat up and looked aorudn slowly.

_What the hell happened?_ he thought.

He thought back to the airplane. He had closed his eyes, woken up, felt the plane tipping told himself it was just a dream and forced himeslf back to sleep.

"Stupid idiot," he groaned to himself.

He stood up and looked around, finding himself lying on a beach.

"Hello!" he called, immidiately, finding his voice very hoarse.

He must have inhaled the smoke.

"Who's there?" a deep voice replied.

Jackson stood up and turned too quickly. He swayed and fell down into the sand. Alex emerged from the forrest then.

"Avery," Alex said.

"Karev," Jackson replied, never expecting that he would be so happy to see him.

* * *

**Cristina**

She had been awake throught whole thing.

She had watched as the airplane tore into peices and fell. She had watched as Owen slammed his head against the window so hard that it left a huge gash across his forehead.

_There was a loud crack, and the next thing she knew, Owen's eyes rolled into the back of his head and blood was covering his face._

She had screamed and cried as Owen was out cold, unresponsive. She had seen everything.

_"Owen!" Cristina cried, shaking him. "Owen listen to me! Can you hear me? Owen please! Owen! Owen! Owen!"_

_He didn't even budge._

She was awake when the airplane fell towards the ground and Owen fell out, due to his broken seatbelt.

_"No!" she screamed, watching Owen plunge towards the ground. She could suddenly see Owen getting shot again. She remembered how she had screamed in terror, wondering if she would never get to hold him again._

_"Owen!" Crisitna cried._

She remembered the decision she had to make. It was either fall to the ground and die with the plane, or jump and have a chance of living.

_She clawed the seatbelt open and pulled the mask off of her face beforestepping forwards and letting the wind take her. This wind was strong. It was like standing over the vents in the basement again, letting the air wash away her troubles. But this air was terrifying._

_It swooped her backwards and she was suddenly spinning and summersaulting through the air, scraeming as she did so._

_She found herself plummeting towards the trees. They were growing closer and closer to her, and she forced herself to fall through the air with her stomach facing the grounds so she could control how she was falling a bit more._

_Finally the trees grew close enough, and with a spilt decision, she reached out and grabbed a tree branch, circeling around it once before she could control herself and pull herself closer to the base og the tree._

_She was atleast twenty feet in the air._

_Cristina slowly crawled towards the base of the tree and grabbed onto it at the first chance she got. She threw her arms aorund it and held on for dear life, breathing deeply._

_Atleast an hour must have passed before she found the strength to lower herself back to the ground slowly and collapse to the ground._

Eventually she heard someone wondering through the forrest. There was a loud gasp/scream.

Crisitna knew that voice. She was up and moving before she even realized it.

"Mrredith! You're alive!" she gasped, throwing her arms around her.

It took Mereidth a moment before she hugged her back.

After hugging Meredith for a few minutes Crisitna finally pulled back.

"Are you alright?" she gasped out, tears running down her face.

Meredith looked at her strangely and then pointed to her ears.

"My hearing's a bit off," Meredith shouted, much louder than she intended to. "I'm dizzy too!"

Cristina stepped back at the force of Meredith's voice.

There was a sudden rustling in the forrest behind them. Cristina grabbed a stick that was close ot her and held it up, holding onto Meredith who was swaying form loss of balance.

Then a very bloody Mark stepped through the trees and collapsed onto the ground in front of them.

* * *

**Bailey**

Bailey opened her eyes and they grew wide.

"Aw hell no!" she snapped.

* * *

**Izzie**

Izzie walked down into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning mom," greeted.

"Cricket," her mom whispered, her voice bearly audible with fear.

Izzie quickly darted towards the T.V. that her mom stood in front of in the kitchen.

She was watching the news and what Izzie saw on it made her feel dizzy. There was a plane crash and the people on it...

Izzie lost her balance then and fainted.

**A/N: Review**


	4. SAVE!

**Izzie**

Izzie groaned quietly, her head throbbing.

"Issabelle, cricket can you hear me? Cricket!"

"Mom," Izzie groaned, slowly opening her eyes and leaning up onto her elbows.

Something cold touched her head and she found it to be an icepack. "Why am I on the kitchen floor?" Izzie asked, watching as the light above her mothers head seem to spin in circles.

"Oh cricket! You fainted! You saw the news."

And then it all came back to hr. "Mom," Izzie whispered. "Could you help me up please so I can see the TV?"

"Oh, honey that may not be the best idea-

"Mom! Please!" Izzie pleaded.

Her mom gave in and slipped one hand under one of Izzie's elbows and the other around her back, slowly lifting her up. Izzie's head spun and she swayed slightly, but she clung to her mom anyways and stared at the news.

_"The plane was flying over the pacific ocean when it began to head off corse. There was a radio call from the pilot, saying that he was feeling dizzy, as well as the co-pilot, and then they stopped responding. Wer lost signal and contact of the plane. It most likely dropped over the Pacific Ocean, making it very unlikely for any survivors."_

"No!" Izzie shieked.

She had heard the names that they had read. They spoke of the group of doctors from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

Izzie sobbed loudly, sinking down to the floor. Her mom was frozen in place, not sure of what to do. Izzie never usually had breakdowns like this before. She was usually the strong one who kept her mom happy.

"Oh Cricket. Is there anything I can do?"

"I-I n-n-need a moment," Izzie begged.

Her mom nodded and kissed her head. "Alright sweetheart. I'll be right in the other room if you need me."

Her mom left and Izzie was left by herself on the kitchen floor with an icepack next to her.

_"If you know any of the people thta were on this plane, and you would like more information, you can call the number on the screen,"_ Izzie heard the woman saying.

Izzie looked up slowly and her hand swept across the counter, knocking the phone to the floor. She quickly dialed in the number and pressed it to her ear.

When there was finally an answer, Izzie tried to hold herself together on the phone. "My friends were on that plane!" she gasped out. "I need to know... is there any chance... they oculd sitll be... alive...

* * *

**Mark**

_Mark was bored as hell. He just sat there with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at Lexie who was cracking up with a random couple, a few rows ahead of him._

_She was so beautiful, and he couldn't have her. He screwed up the whole thing._

_Now she would never love him again._

_Suddenly the plane jerked forwards and Mark watched as Lexie gasped and dropped her drink onto her lap. "Crap," she hissed._

_The woman sitting next to her handed her a napkin. Lexie had reached forwards to grab it but it fell out of her hand as the plane jerked forwards again._

_The sign to buckle your seatbelt flashed on and Mark obeyed immidiately. He could see Lexie standing up and heading to the bathroom._

_The plane bounced again and tilted forwards. Oxygen masks fell from the ceiling, but Mark could care less about putting it on when he heard a loud and shrill shriek sound through the plane._

_Someone was yelling Owen's name again and again and a shrill scream sounded out, yelling, "What's happening?"_

_Mark clawed the seatbelt off of him and stood up, trying to keep hid balance, but the front of the plane suddenly broke off and the wind that came in caused Mark to roll backwards and hit his forehead on a seat, feeling blood drip down the side of his cheek._

_"Help!" someone suddenly screamed, and as much as his head hurt, Mark forced himself to stand up and head towards that scream._

_He watched Lexie trying to run back to her seat, and he slipped at that moment and rolled towards the edge of the plane._

_"Mark!" Lexie shouted._

_Mark slipepd backwards out of the plane and a hand caught his just before he fell off completely._

_"Lexie?" Mark gasped. _

_Lexie was holding onto the seat next to her to keep them from falling. Lexie was clearly having a hard time though. Mark was weighed at least twice the amount that she did._

_"I've got you!" Lexie forced out through clenched teeth._

_Mark saw her struggling, her hand slipping from the seat. If she continued to hold onto him she would fall as well and they would both die._

_"Lexie," Mark forced out._

_"Don't even think about!" Lexie warned._

_Mark watched her hand slipping even more from the seat, her fingertips bearly holding her up._

_"I love you," Mark told her firmly. "I love you so much."_

_"No Mark!" Lexie cried._

_Mark let go of her hand and he heard a high pitched wail as he fell. "No Mark! I love you!" Lexie cried out._

_She loved him!_

_Mark smiled slightly to himself as he fell to his death... atleast that's what he thought._

_But then some stupid trees got in the way, and Mark could feel them slicing through his skin, one branch at a time._

_He cried out in pure agony, flinging his arms out to catch onto anything he possibly could. It slowed his falling slightly, but the braches continued to snap._

_"Ahhhhh!" Mark cried._

_Finally he caught onto a branch and it held him for a moment, but as he began to feel weaker and weaker from the loss of blood, he oculdn't help but let go, only to find that the ground was right under his feet._

_He collapsed at once into a pile of blood and everything went black._

"Meredith! You're alive!" a voice gasped, pulling Mark out of the darkness.

He was so far gone, but those voices were so familiar.

The twisted sisters were still alive.

"M-M-Mere-ed-dith... c-c-ris-tina," he forced out in bearly a whisper.

They didn't hear him.

Mark slowly felt the pain returning and replacing the numbness that ran through his body. His hand slowly trailed up the tree trunk and reached for something to grab onto, in need of help.

This wasn't death just yet! This was torture!

Mark groaned lowly as he wrapped a hand around a branch sticking out of the tree and clawed his way up so he was sitting against the tree.

His head was spinning as his blood continued to leak.

"H-help," he stuttered out, still so hoarsely that it wasn't heard.

Mark had no choice but to pull himself up even further, writhing in pain, until he was on his feet. He fell back against the tree and leaned there for a moment, catching his breath.

There were murmuring through the trees, but his ears were now ringing too loud to hear it.

Mark forced himself to take a few stepd, his knees weak, until he was close to the voices. The leaves of the trees rustled around a bit as he stepped through them.

Cristina and Meredith were standing on the other side of them. Crisitna's hair was caked with dirt and a bit of blood. Meredith had blood streaming down her cheek and clinging onto Cristina to hold her up. Cristina had pone hand around Meredith, supporting her, and her other hand held a stick in it, held up in a defensive possition.

Mark could bearly stand anymore. The people in front of him turned into blurry figures. His ears rang louder, his head spinning.

His eyes slowly rolled back into his head and he collapsed down in front of the two girls.

The last thing he thought of was Lexie's face as she watched him fall. Her eyes filled with tears and pure terror and greif and... love. Her hand had been extended toward him, trying to catch him. Her hair had blown back behind her head from the wind. She had been screaming so hard that her throat must have been sore and raw feeling.

Mark's last thought was if she was still alive.

If she wasn't... then he was glad he was dying.

* * *

**Lexie**

_As Mark fell she felt like her whole world was ending._

_"No!" Lexie shrieked. "Mark I love you!" she cried._

_She did love him, and now that she understood that, it was too late. He would die and never know how she felt about him._

_Lexie wrapped her arms around the seat that was next to her and cried hysterically._

_The plane tipped backwards and Lexie's arms released the seat and she rolled across the floor of the plane._

_Something caught her arms and pulled her up into her seat. Lexie's eyes widened at the sudden movement._

_Andrew strapped her seatbelt and placed her oxygen mask over he face quickly._

_Natalie had her hand clasped with Andrew's in fear. Lexie would never have the chance to do that again._

_"Mark," she whispered._

_"I love you Nat," Andrew called to Natalie._

_"I love you too," Natalie cried, and the two wrapped their arms around each other._

_Lexie watched them with tears streaming down her face as the plane headed for the ground._

_Suddenly there was a huge crash and everything went black._

"Lexie, help me get Natalie out of her seat!" Andrew called. "Lexie!"

Lexie flashed out of her thoughts and turned to Andrew who was attempting to pull Natalie out of her seat. Her seatbelt was stuck around her waist.

Lexie reached forwards and helped Andrew try to undo the broken seatbelt.

"You need to focus," Andrew reminded her.

"I'm sorry!" Lexie growled. "But I was just in a plane crash, and I watched the man I love fall out of the plane! So excuse me for being a bit unfocused!"

Andrew sighed. "I'm sorry," he murmrued. "Just help me get Natalie out of here."

Lexie wrapped her hands around the seatbelt and tried to pull it open. Finally after one final tug, Lexie ripped the seatbelt open and fell backwards from using so much force. Natalie sucked in a huge breath, and Lexie realized that she was right, the seatbelt wasn't really allowing her to breathe.

"You okay?" Anderew asked, sounding slightly relieved that the seatbelt was off.

"Yeah," Lexie croaked. "Thanks."

She pushed herself up and walked over to Andrew who was lifting Natalie up. "Nat," Andrtew whispered. "Can you hear me?"

Natalie let out a soft groan. Lexie opened up Natalie's eyes to look at her pupils. "It's not a concussion," Lexie said. "But just be careful with her."

Andrew swiped some blood filled hair out of Natalie's face and kissed her forehead before pulling her into his arms and carrying her towards the exit of the followed after him, her shoulder aching.

She finally realized what she had done to it. When she was trying to save Mark, it had put alot of pressure on her arm, probably dislocating it. It was back in place now, probably from when Andrew yanked her back into the seat the night before.

Finally, they exited the airplane and Lexie fell into the sand, taking in deep breaths for a moment.

There was a heavy coughing sound.

Lexie stood up quickly and ran over to Natalie who was lying down in the sand. Her shirt and ridin up slightly, and Lexie could see a red mark on her stomach, clearly from the seatbelt.

"Mhhmmmm... Andrew," Natalie sighed. "What happened?"

"We're okay," Andrew said. "There was an accident, but we are okay now."

"You're bleeding," Lexie murmured, noticing a cut on Andrew's elbow.

"So are you," Andrew shot back, motioning towards the blood dripping down Lexie's hand. Lexie looked closely and saw nail marks driven deeply into her skin that had now stopped bleeding.

Mark had been holding on pretty tightly.

**

* * *

**

Derek

"Here, let me see that," Derek said to Owen, staring at the large gash on his head.

"It's really nothing-

"Don't you dare start with me. The plane freaking crashed. It's not nithing."

Owen sighed and gave in. Derek looked at Owen's pupils and then at the gash on his head.

"It need stitches," Derek stated.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to get stitches?" Owen asked.

"I think we need to find a sewing kit," Derek responded and Owen cringed.

* * *

**Alex**

Alex walked over to Jackson. "Thank God! I was beginning to think I was the only survivor," Jackson said.

"Well you're not, and let's hope that there are more of us to get back to."

Jackson nodded towards the jungle. "We should look and see if we can find anyone."

Alex wobbled back and forth. Jackson caught him and helped him to the ground. "You okay man?"

"Yeah," Alex croaked. "My back is just killing me. I fell out of the plane last night, fell through a bunch of trees and landed in some water."

Alex looked down at the blood pooling at his hip. "Here," Jackson said, kneeling down. "Let me look at that."

"No," Alex fought. "I survived a gun shot wound. I htink I can survive a little cut.

Jackson poked the wound and Alex cried out loudly.

"Yeah," Jackson chuckled. "Just a cut."

* * *

**A/N: I wanted so much more, but I felt that this was the best place to end the chapter. It was getting to be pretty long... longer than usual atleast. **

**So I have a bit of writers block so heres a few questions for you to answer.**

**1) Who is your favorite character/ the one you would like ot see more of in this story.**

**2) Is there anything that you owuld lik eto see happen in this story?**

**3) Is there anything that you don't like about this story?**

**4) Should I somehow involve George in this story?**

**5) I want something pretty big to happen in the next chapter. What should do you think it should be?**

**Please review! I have lost so many reviewers since the beginning of this story. I am warning you, I want something big to happen in the next chapter, but I haven't decided exactly what it will be yet. What do you want to see? Let me know.**

**Review pretty please with a cherry on top!**


	5. ALIVE!

**Jackson**

Jackson watched as Alex was getting weaker and weaker, losing more and more blood. He couldn't seem to get the bleeding on Alex's hip to stop, and there was nothing to stitch him up with.

Alex cried out as Jackson put more pressure on the wound. "Sorry dude, but I have to stop this bleeding some how."

"What's the use?" Alex growled. "Just let me die!"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Could you stop being all dramatic and just shut up?" Jackson asked.

Alex and fell back into the hot sand, his bare back pressing into it. Jackson was currently using Alex's shirt to press against the wound.

"Damn it!" Alex hissed.

"Like you said dude, this should be nothing compared to getting shot."

"Yeah well it's something alright!" Alex hissed.

Alex clenched his fists and screamed again as Jackson pressed the shirt even harder against the wound.

"Karev? Avery?" a voice came from behind them.

Alex leaned up on his elbows to turn his head while Jackson shot around to see who it was.

"Dr. Bailey!" Alex gasped, never happier to see her.

Bailey ran over to them and leaned down beside Jackson. "Okay," Bailey started. "The airplane lamded about a quarter of a mile down the beach. Go through suitcases and try to find a sewing kit."

"But I-" Jackson started.

"Avery now!" Bailey shouted.

* * *

**Alex**

Jackson turned and ran down the beach, leaving Alex smirking in the sand. For some reason he felt safer now that Bailey was here.

"You okay?" Bailey asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you."

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes... but this is nothing compared to Jackson pressing his hand into my bleeding side," Alex sighed.

Bailey laughed lightly at that. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid.

"Someone gave it to me on the plane," she said. "I think you need ot clean that out."

Alex's eyes widened when he realized that she was suggesting pouring that alcolhaul into the open wound.

"No!" he suddenly gasped out. "No please don't."

"Karev," Bailey said, looking him in the eye. "Would I do anything to hurt you unless I thought it was for your own good?"

"Well you made me cut a bullet out of my chest."

"For your own damn good," Bailey pointed out.

Alex opened his mouth to respond but before he could his side suddenly stung and burned and he arched up off the ground and screamed helplessly.

Bailey turned the bottle around in her hand a few times. "I was distracting you so you wouldn't flip out," Bailey explained. "But it didn't work so well."

"_You. Think._?" Alex spit out through ground teeth.

Bailey shrugged and ripped the edge of jacket so she could mop of some of the liquid dripping down Alex's side.

Alex shivered and writhed as Bailey touched the wound.

"I was actually happy to see you a moment ago."

"Yeah well I am still thrilled to see you alive," Bailey answered, and it took Alex a moment to realize that she wasn't being sarcastic.

"So you care about us?" he whispered.

Bailey's eyes went wide at the confession she nearly made. "Now I didn't say that Karev."

"Yes you did! You care about us! You were heartbroken when O'Malley died!"

Bailey looked away. "Please Alex, just leave it alone."

Alex froze, realizing she just adressed him by his first name. "Woah," he basically mouthed to himself and fell silent.

* * *

**Meredith**

"Mark!" Meredith gasped, dropping down next to him.

He was bleeding everywhere. Cristina kneeled down next to him as well and began to check him out. "Get his clothes off!" Cristina said loudly and slowly to Meredith so she could understand, since her hearing still wasn't great.

Meredith nodded. "Never wanted to see Sloan naked shemuttered, making a face.

Cristina laughed at that. Meredith tried to pull his shirt off but it was stuck to the blood and sweat he was covered in. Cristina tried to help her but it was stuck to him.

Meredith let out a deep breath and grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled it in two different directions. She tore it down the middle and pulled it over his shoulders. It fell to the ground, revealing a very bloody chest and stomach.. There were small scratches everywhere, but there was a huge gash down his chest.

"Get his shorts off," Meredith said ot Cristina, then added a, "Please."

Cristina sighed. "Alright, I'm a doctor. I've seen plenty of naked bodies," she reminded herself.

Meredith snapped next to her ears and felt relief as she realized that her hearing was clearing up slightly. She reached forwards and took Mark's shirt, wiping up some of the blood from his body. Most of it was coming from the gash on his stomach.

Mark moaned, still unconcious, but he was still alive, that's all that mattered.

Meredith grabbed the ripped skin of Mark's chest and held it shut to keep the blood from falling.

"I got his shorts off," Crisitna said. "Should I get boxers off too?"

Meredith thought for a moment beforte shaking her head. "No, there's not much blood from that area."

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" a voice suddenly rang out through the forrest.

Meredith and Cristina both screamed in surprise and jumped back. "W-was that... was that Alex?" Meredith whispered.

Cristina looked at her, unsure. "Maybe... I don't know."

Meredith stood up quickly. "I'll go check it out. You stay here with Mark."

Meredith started off and Cristina grabbe dher ankel, stopping her. "Meredith! No! It oculd be dangerous out there."

"He could be hurt," Meredith pleaded.

"You _are_ hurt. Your hearing isn't good. You hurt your head which is bleeding by the way."

Meredith shook her head. "My eharing is coming back. I need to make sure he is okay. He's family Cristina."

Meredith turned once again. "I'll go!" Cristina stopped her. "I'll go and you stay here with Mark."

"Cristina-

"It's a better idea. I'm not as hurt. I can walk farther. It's safer."

"Fine," Meredith gave in, defeated.

Cristina smiled, stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Be safe," Meredith begged.

"I will," Cristina responded.

She pulled back and wandered into the jungle. Meredith frowned as she watched her leave, and then turned back to Mark. His legs weren't that scrathed up, but his leg was a strange angle and it was bleeding in one spot. It was dislocated and cut open.

Meredith ripped off a peice of Mark's shirt and tied it around the gash on his leg before grabbing his foot and sighing. She stopped for a moment and grabbed a small stick that was next to her, placing it into Mark's mouth. Then she moved back to his leg and yanked it hard. There was a loud pop and Mark's body cringed up. Mark's eyes flew open and he bit down on the stick in his mouth, moaning loudly.

Meredith scooted back and tried to hold her tears back. She didn't mean to cause him pain but she had to get his leg back in place. This was all to much for her.

"Mark," Meredith whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. "I need you to calm down."

Mark was still gasping for breath, trying to figure out what wa sin his mouth. Meredith reached forwards and Mark cringed away from her. "Shh," Meredith shushed him.

She pulled the stick from his mouth and he gasped in a deep breath, groaning louder. "Better?" Meredith whispered.

Mark was sitll gasping for air. "What-" he started, his voice hoarse. "What d-did you do?"

"Your leg was dislocated," Meredith whispered.

Mark closed his eyes and tried to breathe thorugh the pain. "Where's Yang?" he whispered.

"Someone screamed and it sounded like Alex. She went to go look for him."

"You think Derek could be with him?" Mark muttered, hoarsely.

Meredith's lip quivered. "I hope so."

* * *

**Lexie**

Lexie closed her eyes, looking away from the nail marks on her hand and closed it, slaming her eyes shut as tightly as she could.

Her stomach twited painfully and she doubled over in the sand.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked.

"He's dead," Lexie whimpered. "He's dead and it's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault," Natalie's choked voice responded.

"Yes it is!" Lexie mummbled, throwing her arms around her chest. "I could have just picked him. He would have known all along that I loved him. We could have been sitting together on that plane. No matter where we would have been now, dead or alive, we would probably be together."

Natalie's eyes softened and she tried to sit up, holding onto Andrew for support. "You've lost me," she said softly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Natalie was way too calm for this situation.

"Nat,"Andrew whispered.

"I'm fine," she muttered. "Hey Lexie, I hate to ask, but I think I need stitches... you're a doctor. Do you think you can-

She stopped short when the sound of footsteps came banging down the sand and a far away scraem sounded out. Lexie spun around, her eyes wide.

"Jaskson?" she gasped.

"Lexie?" Jackson responded.

Lexie smiled. She wasn't close with him but he did live in Meredith's house along with Lexie, Alex and April. He was something familiar.

Lexie stood up and threw her arms around him, not even knowing why.

Jackson bearly hugged her back, he was in too much shock. "Is there anyone else..." he trailed off.

"No," Lexie responded. "Just us."

"Oh. Well Alex and Miranda Bailey are just down the beach."

Lexie pulled back and couldn't help but smile. "Alex?" she whispered. She was still sort of friends with him.

"Yeah... well I was sent to find a sewing kit. Alex needs stitches."

"So do we," Natalie murmured from the ground.

"Oh hey, I'm Jackson. And you are?"

"Andrew," Andrew said. "And this is Natalie."

"Hi," Natalie said.

"How ar eyou guys doing?" Jackson asked.

"Peachy," Natalie responded.

Jackson was staring at Natalie and Lexie finally elbowed him. "They are together idiot!" she snapped in a whisper.

"Oh," Jackson whispered, defeated.

Lexie rolled her eyes and walked over to the airplane, grabbing the first suitcase she saw. "Start looking for a sewing kit," she instructed. "Hey why did Alex scream before?"

"Bailey's fixing him," Jackson responded with a slight chuckle.

* * *

**Cristina**

Cristina ran through the jungle, towards the beach, where the sound had come from. She was so wrapped up in the fact that there were more people alive that she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over something sticking out of the ground.

The next thing Cristina knew, she was lying on her back, her face in the sand, her legs still behind the trees.

"Yang?" a voice gasped.

Cristina pushed her body up with her arms. "Dr. Bailey? Alex?"

Alex was laying on the ground, shirtless. Blood was dripping down his hip and into the sand.

Cristina stood up and ran over. "Is anyone else with you?" Bailey asked.

"Yes. Meredith and Mark. Mark is really hurt. He needs help. Bailey turned to Alex who just nodded.

"Alright. Yang stay here with him and I'll go help Meredith get Mark to the beach."

Cristina sighed. "Meredith is sort of hurt too, just warninng you. And just go straight and then make a right and there is a clearing where Alex and Mereidth are.

"Okay," Bailey said. "Karev listen to Yang. She's in charge of you."

"Yes ma'am?" Alex said it like a question.

* * *

**Owen**

"Do you think they are okay?" Owen asked as he and Derek struggled to walk thorugh the jungle.

One of Owen's arms was slung over Derek's shoulder. Derek was helping him walk.

"I hope so," Derek whispered, fear in his eyes.

There was suddenly a loud shout and the two of them jumped. "Follow that sound," Derek instructed.

They headed after it.

* * *

**Izzie**

Izzie walked downstairs, holding suitcases in her hands.

"Where are you going Issabelle?" her mom asked, standing up from the sofa.

"Seattle," Izzie responded.

**A/N: So... what di you think? I know that nothing very big happened in this chapter, except it sort of did. But the next chapter is where I have something HUGE planned, involving Meredith/ Derek, Cristina/ Owen and especially Alex and Izzie! Something crazy will be happening with them. It will really get Izzie's story line started, andf I'll be bringing in some more doctors from back home when Izzie goes to Seattle. Which characters would you like to see?**

**And here's the main question I have. People don't really like the two characters that I created. What do you think of Andrew and Natalie? Which one do you like more? Do you hate one of them? Should I keep them in the story, or make something really crazy happen and kill them off? Should I kill one of them off? Do you think that Jackson should fall in love with Natalie? DO you have a story line for them? Tell me anything you want to about them because honestly i have no idea what to do with them.**

**Please review! If i get twenty one reviews today then i will update tommorow**


	6. LOVE!

**Izzie**

Izzie walked up to the front door of Meredith's house and pulled out the old key she had from her pocket. She turned the key and the lock clicked, confirming that the door was open.

Izzie took a deep, shuttering breath before twisting the doorknob and walking inside. The house was just the same as she remembered it; slightly mess, but clean at the same time. It seemed so normal, but so wrong at the same time.

So empty.

Izzie dragged her feet up the stairs and dragged herself all the way to her old bedroom. She smiled slightly to herself and stepped inside, dissapointed to see that it was filled with someone else's stuff.

"Gaaaaa!" a voice cried.

Izzie jumped backwards, hitting the wall behind her and screaming. "Ahhhh!"

A familiar doctor was tanding in the room with a lamp in hands. She was shaking like crazy, and immidiately didn't look threatening.

"Hey... I know you," Izzie whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse.

"Why do you look so familiar?" the woman yelled.

"We used to work together! I was Meredith's old roommate!" Izzie responded. "I didn't know anyone was here! I'm Alex's x-wife!" Izzie quickly exclaimed.

"Izzie?" the woman whispered.

"Is your name... June?" Izzie questioned.

"April," the girl corrected her. "What are you doing back here Izzie?"

Izzie felt her heartbeat begin to slow back to normal and tears formed in her eyes. "I heard," she whispered. "I heard about the plane crash. Now I'm lost."

"You were gone for a long time Izzie," April murmured.

"I know," Izzie choked on a sob. "It's just that... it's just that knowing he was alive... that I oculd see him whenever I wanted... it made everything seem okay. But knowing that he's probably dead... that I can't see him..." Izzie trailed off and began to shake with sobs.

April lower her hand which still held the lamp and the lamp slipped from her grasp and crashed to the ground. "Oops," April whispered.

* * *

**Derek**

Derek and Owen were heading towards the beach, limping as quickly as they could, when suddenly they heard a loud cry sound out through the jungle.

They immidiately switched destinations and headed towards where the scream had come from.

It took a little while, due to Owen who was having trouble walking on his own, but they finally got there.

Now all they could here was a low murmuring and harsh whispers. _"It'll be okay,"_ a familiar voice cried. _"We'll find them."_

_"But what about Lexie?"_ a gruff voice demanded. _"She went down with the plane."_

"Mark?" Derek whispered, letting go of Owen who was now hanging onto a tree for support.

_"So did I,"_ another voice responded. _"And so did Derek,"_ their voice cracked on the last word.

Derek's eyes were as wide as they could get. "Meredith," he gasped. "Meredith!"

He took off running through the trees.

* * *

**Meredith**

"We're going to die out here," Mark muttered.

"We'll get away from here," Meredith said, wiping the tears from her face.

"But what about everyone else?"

"It'll be okay," Meredith responded, mostly trying to convince herself. "We'll find them."

She winced as a round of dizziness hit her again and her ears began to ring.

"But what about Lexie? She went down with the plane," Mark whispered, shaking his head.

"So did I," Meredith answered, her lip quivering as she tried to comfort him. "And so did Derek."

The dizziness hit harder and Meredith cringed. Meredith wrapped her arms around her chest. Mark's eyes softened slightly. "Mere-

He cut off as footsteps began heading towards them and a rustling was heard from the trees. _"Meredith!" _a voice called at the top of their lungs. _"Meredith!"_

Meredith gasped and looked at Mark who was looking above Meredith's head at the trees. "Derek," Meredith whispered, standing up, her arms frozen around her chest. "Derek?"

Suddenly a figure came running thorugh the trees and Mark's mouth dropped open. Meredith pulled her arms away from her chest and flung them out as she ran ot meet him. "Derek!"

"Meredith!" he gasped, tears running down his cheeks as he ran to her.

Meredith wobbled towards him, her head still spinning. "Derek!" she cried.

The second he got close enough, Meredith jumped into his arms and they just held each other.

"Meredith," Derek whispered into her ear. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright, just a little... dizzy. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Derek answered. "I'm fine. The seat I was in landed in a tree. I climbed down it."

"I wound... up at the edge of the ocean... on the beach," Meredith whimpered. "I think I may... have hit my head... or something."

"Hey Mark," Derek said over Meredith's shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"You know... just hanging out."

"We'll find away to stich you up Derek chuckled.

"Good," Mark said.

"Oh Meredith, I love you," Derek said, kissing Meredith's head.

Meredith felt her head getting light. Her body was growing heavier. "I... I...

She trailed off, unable to finish. "Meredith!" Derek whispered.

There was no answer. Derek shook her again. "Meredith!"

Meredith went limp in his arms.

"Meredith!" Derek cried as she fell forwards.

He kept his arms around her and lowered her to the ground. The last thing she remembered was opening her eyes and seeing Derek standing over her, screaming osmething that she couldn't make out ofver the ringing from her ears.

And then nothing.

* * *

**Bailey**

Bailey was walking to the place that Cristina had told her to go to, but she couldn't seem to find it.

"Damn jungle! Can't tell left from right! Is that thing a tree or an over grown flower? How the hell did I get stuck in this situation? Ow! Damned vine! Damned stick! How the hell-

"Bailey?"

Bailey looked up. "Hunt!" she gasped.

"Hey! We could hear you complaining. They sent me out to find you."

"We?" Bailey questioned.

"Yeah. Mark, Derek and Meredith. Meredith passed out and we think it's a head injury. Mark is losing blood!"

"Alright. We're going to move them to the beach. We'll stitch Sloan up over there. We are going through the luggage to find a sewing kit."

"Okay," Owen said. "Oh, and Bailey?"

"Yes?" Bialey responded, heading towards him.

"I don't suppose you've seen Cristina."

"You mean you just found them over here?" Bailey asked.

Owen nodded. "Well Yang is on the beach and she is perfectly fine. Just a few scratches, but she isn't limping like you are."

Owen threw back his head and released a long sigh. "Thank God!" he gasped, knowing that his wife was alive.

* * *

**Alex**

"I'm tired," Alex sighed. "It's starting to get dark out here. Where the hell is Bailey?"

"I don't know," Cristina said.

"Hey guys!" a high pitched voice called.

Alex looked up and leaned on his elbows. "Lexie?" he called.

Jackson was right behind her with a suitcase in his hand. "Hey!" he called.

"Lexie! Jackson!" Cristina called back.

She stood up and walked over to them. "Hey guys! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just dandy," Jackson sighed sarcastically.

"As fine as I could be," Lexie answered. "And you?"

"A little beat up," Cristina answered.

She gave Lexie a half hug and did the same to Jackson. Lexie walked over ot Alex and knelt down beside him. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he responded.

"How are you?" Lexie asked.

"I'm... bleeding," Alex answered. "It look like you're doing alot better than I am."

Lexie nodded and looked away. Alex could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"Hey," he murmured, nudging her. "You okay? I know this is all scary."

"That's not it," Lexie whimpered. "It's... Mark fell out of the airplane from really high up. I tried to save him... but... I think he's... dead," Lexie whispered.

Tears ran down her cheeks. "No he's not," Cristina said. "He may be a bit bloody, but he's not dead."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but he couldn't have survived a fall like that."

"No," Crisitna said, shaking her head. "I saw him. Meredith and I were helping him out. He's hurt and he passed out, but from the last time I saw him, his injuries weren't terrible and he was alive."

Lexie's eye went wide. "Mark's not dead?" she gasped.

"No," Cristina said.

Lexie fell back into the sand and sobbed, greatfully. "Oh thank you," she whsipered.

Cristina gave a light smile. Alex sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly missing Izzie.

"Woah, what happened to your arm?" Cristina asked Lexie.

"I was trying to save Mark," Lexie cried. "I grabbed his hand, and he saw me slipping, so he told me he loved me and then let go."

"I think it's dislocated," Cristina responded.

A hand touched Alex's shoulder and his eyes shot open. "Hey dude," Jackosn said. "As much as it seems nice to lay here and bleed out, how about you let me stitch you up."

"Whatever," Alex muttered. "Just don't hurt me please."

Jackson chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it," he teased.

Jackson pulled out a sewing kit and a lighter. He pulled out a needle and used the lighter to heat it up before he bent it into the shape of a surgical needle. He held up the threads. "Choice of color?" he asked Alex.

"I don't really care," Alex answered.

"Okay, well we are going to go with pink, because pink is a manly color," Jackson chuckled.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Bailey left alcolhaul to disinfect with," Alex said, pointing to the tiny bottle.

Jackson picked it up and poured some on the wound without a warning. Alex growled out in pain and everyone turned to look at them.

"Okay..." Jackson murmured. "That was loud."

Alex tried to concentrate on anything else. He focused on Lexie and Cristina. Cristina held Lexie's hand a strange angle and then yanked it forwards. Lexie cried out in pain and then fell into the sand, gasping. "Atleast that's your only injury," Cristina said.

"Okay, well now that that's done can you take me to Mark please?" Lexie asked.

"It's begining to get dark," Crisitna started.

Jackson stood up. "How about you stitch up Alex and I'll walk with Lexie to find them. They probably need help lifting Mark and could probably use a man."

"Sure," Crisitna said. "Walk straight through the jungle to this crooked tree and then make a right. There a clearing and that's where Meredith and Mark are."

"Meredith is okay?" Lexie gasped.

"Her ears are ringing and she's dizzzy, but she's fine."

Lexie couldn't help but smile. "Here," Jackson said, ripping a peice of his shirt and tying it around Lexie's arm for a splint.

"Thanks," Lexie said. "You didn't have to rip your shirt."

"It's fine. I brought clothes back form the plane."

Lexie looked guilty. "That stuff belonged to people."

"Who probably aren't even alive anymore," the man Alex didn't know pointed out pointed out.

The blonde girl who was with him was was hanging onto him for support. The man helped her down to the sand and sat next to her.

"Come on," Jackosn said to Lexie. "We should get going."

The two headed off into the jungle. Alex looked up at Cristina who was holding the needle in her hand. He could feel it poke into his skin, and he closed his eyes and focused on Izzie. He thought about her face, her beautiful blonde hair, her eyes. He thought about the way she laughed and the way her smile could brighten any bad day. He thought about how much he loved her. And that's when he realized, he still loved her.

"I'm done," Cristina's voice rang out.

Alex opened his eyes and looked at Crisitna who was standing over him. She poured a bit of the alculhaul onto a peice of a shirt and wiped it across Alex's scar.

"Thank you," Alex whispered. "Can I sleep now?"

"If you promise me you'll wake up," Crisitna answered, giving him a sad smile.

Cristina then turned to the couple who they didn't know. "I should introduce myself. I'm Cristina," Alex heard her say.

"Natalie," the girl introduced herself.

"Andrew," the boy said.

Alex closed his heavy eyes and slowly felt his conciousness drift away.

_He was standing on the beach staring out at the water. There was a soft giggle from somewher near by._

_"Where are you Alex?" the voice sang. "Where are you?"_

_"Izzie!" Alex gasped. "Izzie!"_

_Alex chased after the source of her voice and saw a flash of blonde run into the jungle._

_"Izzie!" Alex called. "Izzie!"_

"Alex wake up," a voice said.

Alex opened his eyes and gasped, sitting up. His side suddenly ached and he feel back into the sand. It was pitch black outside, except for a small fire that Cristina had made.

"You were talking in your sleep. It sounded like a bad dream," she said.

"Thanks," Alex whispered and closed his eyes again.

* * *

**Izzie**

April had said that Izzie could stay, in fact she had begged her too because the house was too creepy and weird when it was just her, as she had put it.

Izzie was staying in Alex's room.

She lay on his bed, in her pajamas with her face burried into his pillow, breathing in his familiar scent. Tears had begun to stain that pillow a while ago.

Izzie thought back to her mom. She remembered her mom chasing after her into the driveway.

_"Cricket please don't go!" she called. "He's gone! Your boyfriend is gone!"_

Izzie grabbed onto the pillow and held it tighter to her chest.

_"I have to mom," Izzie had responded, fighting back tears. She had to stay strong as long as her mom was standing there watching. "I _have_ to. I _love _him."_

_"Loved," her mom had corrected sadly._

_"Goodbye mom," Izzie whispered, heading towards the car. She muttered a, "Love ya," before stepping into the car and turning her key._

_The second she was out of her mothers sight she let the tears fall._

Izzie stood up and and stepped out of the room, walking down the stairs into the kitchen. April was standing there holding a glass of milk.

"So you couldn't sleep either?" April whispered.

"No," Izzie sighed, givin gher a light smile.

"You've been crying?" April asked.

Izzie shrugged and walked over to the freezer, pulling out the chocolate-cookie-dough ice cream. "You can always count on Mer to have ice cream."

April gave her a half smile. Izzie grabbed two spoon and walked over to April, handing one to her. April giggled.

"Thanks," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I know you were expecting the huge Izzie/Alex thing in this chapter, but I decided that so much already happened in this one that I would wait until the next one. **

**So for the last chapter so many people said to keep Natalie and Alex. A few said not to. So I have decided to keep them, but make it so that they aren't taking up any space from the main charcters. I'll just keep them in the backround.**

**So what did you love? What did you hate? **

**Is Meredith still alive? Will Mark bleed out or live?**

**I know this is a fast update, but to be honest, I couldn't help myself. I had to keep going. I will update by tommorow for twenty reviews. And the giant Izzie Alex thing will happen in the next chapter.**


	7. DREAM!

**Lexie **

"So, what happened to you in the crash, and why do you still look a little too perfect to have just survived a plane crash?" Lexie asked Jackson as they wandered through the jungle.

"I don't know," Jackosn chuckled. "I was taking a nap, woke up to the plane bouncing around, told myself I was sleeping, and went back to sleep. Next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground in the middle of some strange jungle on some strange island," Jackson explained.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "You slept through the entire thing?" she demanded. "Just like that?"

"Beauty sleep," Jackson sighed. "Nothing can interupt that."

Lexie cocked an eyebrow. "You know that made no sence whatsoever."

Jackson shrugged and smirked. "You know, I can't see a thing in this jungle."

"Neither can I," Lexie responded.

Jackson chuckled and grabbed a stick, lighting the top of it on fire. "This will burn out quickly, considering this isn't actually a torch," Jackson said, trying to sound smart, then added an," I think."

Lexie sighed. "There's the crooked tree," she said, pointing to the tree in the distance. "We have to turn right."

They did as Lexie said and then continued on. "You think they would be able to hear us?" Lexie questioned, feeling over excited to see Mark.

"I don't know," Jackson responded. "But we're gonna find out."

He cleared his throat and then called, "Hello! Anybody there? Hello!"

They paused for a moment to listen, not getting a responce. Lexie shrugged and kept moving. They walked through the trees until they could see a fire burning in the distance. "That's them!" Lexie gasped.

She took off running as fast as she possibly could. "Mark! Meredith!" she called. "Guys!"

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the trees and Jackson quickly held up his quickly burning torch. "Owen?" Lexie gasped.

"Lexie?" he responded. "Avery? Are you guys alright?"

"Yes," Lexie whispered, wiping away tears. "Are you?"

Owen nodded.

"Who else is over there?" Lexie asked.

Owen thought for a moment beofre responding. "Derek, Mark, Bailey and Meredith," he said. "But Mark is bleeding like crazy and Meredith fainted."

"What?" Lexie gasped.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she ran forwards, right past Owen to the campsight. Derek was bent over Meredith, cheking her pupils and her head constantly. Bailey was next to them, looking back and forth between Meredith's unconcious figure and another figure on the ground that was groaning. She was doing what she could to help.

"Who was there Owen?" Derek asked.

"Me," Lexie said. "And Jackson."

Derek turned around and looked at Lexie. Bailey nodded towards her, having already seen her.

"Lexie?" a gruff voice whispered from the ground.

Lexie noticed that the moaning had stopped. She couldn't help the tears that left her eyes at that voice.

"Mark," she responded, running forwards. "Mark!"

The figure became clearer in the light. It was immidiately propping itself up on it's elbows and staring at her. "Lexie," the voice cracked.

"Oh Mark!" Lexie cried.

Now she could see him in the light of the fire. He had blood covering his chest and stomach. His leg was wrapped up in fabric, and he had it propped up on a rock. Scratches covered his skin.

Lexie dropped down to the ground beside him and put her hands on either side of his face. "Mark," she whispered.

"Lexie," he responded, his voice gruff. "Oh thank God!"

Lexie couldn't hold it back any longer. A sob escaped her lips and she leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Mark's. Her picked up his weak arms and hugged them around Lexie's shoulders. They kissed for a moment, but then Mark pulled back for air, pretty quickly.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"I thought you were dead," Lexie sobbed.

"I'm not," Mark responded, not even fighting the tears that were filling his eyes. "But I'm getting there."

"Not you're not," Jackson's voice rang out. "I have a sewing kit and alcohal."

"You do?" Owen and Derek gasped at the same time.

"Yes I do," Jackson said.

He walked over to Mark and bent down beside him. Mark just kept his eyes on Lexie. "I was so worried," he whispered.

"Me too," Lexie said. "I'm sorry I ever left. I'm sorry we fought. I'm sorry I didn't realize how much I love you before. I'm sorry-

"Shh," Mark cut her off, running his fingers across her cheek. "It's okay."

"Sew him up," Derek said. "Before he gets an infection."

"I think I'm already getting one," Mark whispered, suddenly exausted.

Lexie stroked his hair softly. "I love you," Mark whispered.

"I love you too," Lexie choked out. "I love you so, so much."

Jackson came over and kneeled down beside Mark. "This is gonna sting," he warned. "Lexie hand me that stick."

"Not again," Mark muttered.

Lexie handed Jackson the stick and he placed it in Mark's mouth. "What is the stick for?" Lexie asked.

"You'll see," Jackson said.

He pulle dout a tiny bottle and poured the liquid over the long gash on Mark's chest and stomach. Mark cried out and clenched his teeth on the stick in his mouth. His hand grabbed Lexie's tightly.

"Shh, shh," Lexie tried to calm him down. "It's okay. Shh. It's okay."

Jackson pulled out a needle and heated it with the lighter before bending it so it was the shape of a surgical needle. He pulled out some black thread and began threading the needle. He poured the alcohal on the needle and then began to stitch him up.

Mark cringed and closed his eyes, his hand still grabbing hold of Lexie's.

Lexie looked over to Derek. "How's Meredith?" she asked.

"She has a concussion," Derek said. "There isn't much we can do for it," he said sadly.

"In the man time, can you stitch me up?" Owen asked.

Derek nodded. "Yeah. I think you have a bit of a concussion too, by the way," Derek said.

"I did hit my head pretty hard," Owen responded, sitting down.

* * *

**Owen**

Derek started ot stitch Owen's head. He just sat there, clenching his fists. "Sorry it hurts," Derek said. "I can't do much for it."

"You think _that_ hurts?" Mark grumbled.

Owen sighed. "So what happened to you?" Derek said.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked, confused. "I was in a plane crash, just like you."

"No, no, no," Derek chuckled, humorlessly. "What happened to you, you know surring the plane crash and before you found me."

Owen looked down at the ground. "Oh," he muttered. He closed his eyes, remembering.

"There was screaming," he murmured. "Cristina was flipping out. The plane hit turbulance, I hit my head... I blacked out. I don't remember after that, not until I woke up in the middle of nowhere, staring out at the ocean. I stood up and tried to find help, and my head was killing me. Then I heard you in the jungle and I ran over to you. That's all I remember."

"Wow," Derek muttered. "You're lucky."

"Hardly," Owen responded.

"Hey, atleast you didn't land in a tree, still strapped into your seat."

Owen's eyes went wide and he tried to hide his laugh. "I... I don't know why that's so funny," he laughed. "I j-just, haha, I... the picture of you sitting in a tree, still strappe dinto your seatbelt... hahaha...

"You need rest," Derek murmured.

Owen caught his breath slowly. "Yeah," he chuckled. "I do."

Derek had just finished stitching Owen's head. He had tied the thread into a not and used the tiny sisors in the sewing kit to cut it.

"Mmmm... uhuhuh," a voice whined.

Derek immidiately spun aorund and ran over to Meredith. "Mer," he whispered. "Mer, can you hear me?"

Meredith's eyes fluttered a few times before she looked up to Derek. "Mmmm," she moaned. "Derek?"

"It's okay Mer," he whispered. "You're okay. Do you remember what happened?"

Meredith looked up at the sky for a second and Derek gave her space to think. "Plane crash," she whispered, her eyes widening slightly. "Is Cristina back yet?" she croaked.

"No, but she's at the beach," Bailey said.

Meredith's eyes snappe dover to look at Owen, Bailey and Lexie. "Lexie? Bailey?" Mereidth gasped.

"Hey," Lexie whispered, crawling over to her. "How're you feeling?"

Meredith groaned in responce tried to force a smile. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Lexie was on the verge of tears again.

"Where can I find Cristina?" Owen finally asked.

Bailey sighed. "I'll take you to her tommorow morning Hunt. It's too dark now. Get some sleep and we will head to the beach in the morning. Okay?"

Owen sighed, defeated. There was no point in messing with Bailey.

* * *

**Izzie**

Izzie put the icecream away in the freezer and turned towards April who was still sitting at the table with a glass of water in her hand.

"First Reed, then Charlie, then Jackson," Apirl murmured. "All my friends... dead."

Izzie sighed. "I understand," Izzie sighed. "I fell in love with a man named Denny. He was a patient of mine when I was an intern. His heart problems killed him. Then my best friend George died because he got hit by a bus pushing this girl, Amanda out of the way. Remember when Reed took that locker and I almost attacked her? It was George's. And then Alex, who I was stupid enough to leave..." Izzie trailed off, shaking her head. "I could have been on that plane," she whispered. "I could have been on that plane, and I could have been with him! Even dying with him would have meant that we were together!"

Izzie grabbed a glass from the pantry and filled it with water. April whispered somehting that Izzie didn't catch. Izzie was too caught up in everything. It was all too much.

"Damn it!" she gasped, slamming the cup onto the table. "I ruined everything!"

"Ar eyou alright?" April asked. "Izzie, I'm sorry, so, so sorry."

Izzie sighed and stood up. "April, it's been very nice talking with you," she said politely. "I just really need some time to think."

"Okay," April said, almost immidiately. "If you anything, you know where to find me."

Izzie gave her a half smile and grabbed the glass of water. As she walked up the steps her hair swung around her shoulders. She closed her eyes, remembering when Alex had buzzed her hair off and told her how beatiful she looked even without it. She quickly set the glass of water down on the desk in Alex's room and dropped onto his bed.

So many moments were spent together in this room. Izzie could hear Alex's voice in her head now whispering her name.

_Izzie. Izzie. Izzie._

Izzie slammed her eyes shut and begged for sleep to take her. Her body shook with sobs as the darkness slowly swept upon her.

_She was standing in the middle of a bunch of trees that were extreamely tall. It was so bright that she could bearly see the tops of them._

_As she took a few steps forwards she heard something from far away._

_"Hello?" she called. "Who's there? Where am I?"_

_She took a few more steps forwards, walking through the tree. "Hello!"_

_"Izzie?" a voice responded._

_Izzie stopped in her tracks and froze in place. "Alex," she whispered. "_Alex!_"_

_She took off running through the trees as fast as she possibly could towards Alex's voice. "Alex! Alex!"_

_"Izzie!"_

_"Alex!" she screamed._

_She saw something up ahead and ran straight through the trees onto the beach. She tripped on a rock and fell forwards, hitting the sand._

_"Izzie," a voice said, now much closer._

_Izzie quickly pushed herself up and turned towards the voice. Alex was standing there, watching Izzie, his eyes as wide as they could get._

_"You're supposed to be dead," Izzie said._

_"Nobody knows where we are," Alex responded, taking a step forwards._

_"Where is that?" Izzie asked._

_"Some island," Alex said. "Some random island in the middle of the ocean."_

_Izzie walked towards him, her hand outstretched, about to touch him when suddenly..._

_Alex jerked backwards and Izzie did as well. It was like something had a grip on her, but there was nothing there._

_"Alex!" Izzie screamed. "Wait, come back!"_

_"Izzie! No!"_

_"I'll find you! I'll find you! I promise!" Izzie shouted, her heartbeat excelirating._

_"I love you!" Alex cried._

_"I love you too!" _

Izzie sat straight up in her bed, tears running down her face, sweat covering her body.

"No," she whispered. "Alex."

April burst into the room then. "Izzie! Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream? You were screaming."

"They're not dead," Izzie said, standing up and wiping the tears from her face. "And we're gonna find them."

* * *

**Alex**

Alex's eyes snapped open and he lay in the sand gasping. The dream had seeen so real, like she was really there.

* * *

**A/N: So if that confused you at all, Alex and Izzie had the same dream. Cristina/Owen lovers will be happy in the next chapter. They will be reunited. Don't worry.**

** Please review. if i get 25 reviews i will update really fast.**

** thanks so much guys**


	8. REUNITE!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Izzie**

Izzie burst the through the doors of the office that was in charge of the search for the plane.

The lady at the front desk immidiately stood up. She looked a bit afraid at the sudden sound of the door bursting open.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"I need to talk to the people in charge of the Flightways 211 plane crash."

"Ma'am, I think you need to calm down. Maybe you should-

"Don't tell me what to do! Meredith, Cristina, Alex, all of them were on that plane! The people I loved! My ex- husband! I get that you probably don't give a freaking damn but I need to speak to someone on that search team _NOW_!"

The woman's eyes widened for a moment before she slowly picked up the phone and dialed in a number. After a moment she spoke. "I have a woman up here who needs to speak with the search team, says her freinds and ex-husband were on Flightways 211... okay... thank you."

She hung up the phone and nodded at Izzie. "Dective Maree Johnson agreed to speak with you. She's on her way down at the moment."

"Thank you," Izzie whispered.

She must have looked like a mess. She had just thrown on a sweatshirt over her pajamas and grabbed her shoes before running for the door. She pulled her hair up quickly before she went inside, and now her hair was half in the ponytal and half hanging down. One of her pant leg was tucked into her boot, the other wasn't.

Just then, a tall, skinny, proffesional looking woman walked through the door and looked at Izzie. "We don't have any new information-" Maree started, but Izzie cut her off.

"That's okay. I know you don't. But I do."

* * *

**Owen**

He could hear birds chirping. That was what woke hm up. It was kind of surprising that after everything he had been through, a freaking bird oculs wake him up just like that.

It was getting light out. The sun was peeking through the clouds.

Owen pushed himself up off the ground into a sitting possition. His back hurt like hell and his head was spinning.

He looked around. Lexie was laying next to Mark, hugging one of his arms so she wouldn't hurt his chest. They were both sound asleep. Mark was snoring very loudly.

It was surprise that that hadn't woken him up.

Derek was laying with Meredith. One of his arms was wrapped around her. She had her head on his chest. They both looked content (thought Meredith was snoring too). Owen wondered how such a loud sound could come from such a little person.

And then he saw Bailey. She was sitting up with her knees hugged to her chest.

"Bailey," Owen whispered, rubbing his sore neck.

Bailey's head snapped towards him. Her eyes were red and tired looking. She had bags under her eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Owen asked.

Bailey shrugged. "No, not really. I couldn't sleep. My mind was... busy."

Owen nodded towards the brightening sun. "You promised you'd take me to her when it was morning."

Bailey sighed deeply, sucking in a deep breath. "I guess I did," she responded.

She pushed herself off of the ground and motioned for Owen to fallow her before dissapearing into the trees.

Owen quickly chased after her and caught up as quickly as he could with the slight limp he still had.

He followed for about another half a mile before her could hear the ocean in the distance. "She's right through there," Bailey said, pointing.

Owen said a quick thanks before taking off towards the beach, leaving Bailey was a slightly forced smile.

* * *

**Cristina**

She bearly got any sleep. Every time she dozed off, all she could think abotu was Owen. All she oculd see was Owen's face.

When she would stare out into the darkness, listening to the sound fo the ocean's waves, she oculd have sworn she heard his laugh.

Finally, the light began to peek ou tinto the sky, lighting up Alex, Natalie and Andrew who were still laying on the ground, sound asleep.

Crisitna would sit up every now and then and check Alex's breathing and pulse to make sure he was okay. She even woke him up twice to ask him how he was. He seemed pretty grumpy, though she knew he probably understood why she was doing it.

This wasn't just a doctor's instinct. It was the fact that somewhere deep (deep, deep, deep, deep...) down she knew that they were friends.

Finally, she closed her eyes and just layed there, half asleep. She was exausted, but worry overtook her every nerve.

That's when she heard the sound of voices and the trees rustling and her eyes snapped open.

Someone must have been back! Was it Meredith? Bailey? Lexie? Mark?

But it wasn't any of them.

Insted it was a man with red hair and broad shoulders, one that Cristina was longing to see all night.

"Owen?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes to make sure that she wasn't just seeing things.

When she was sure of what she was seeing, she sat straight up and was on her feet without even thinking. "Owen you're alive!" she gasped, running to him.

Alex groaned and opened his eyes. Andrew sat up and helped Natalie up as well.

Cristina ran at full speed to Owen, and before he knew what was happening, she threw herself at him and Owen lost his balance, causing them to fall over onto the ground.

About he didn't care. Insted he held her as close to him as she could get.

"Oh cristina," he murmured, choking on tears. "I'm so glad you're okay. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Crisitna sobbed.

She leaned back and looked him in the eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. Then she leaned forwards and they were kissing with so much force that it owuld normally hurt if situations were different.

* * *

**Alex**

Alex watched Cristina and OWen with envy in his eyes.

He was happy for her, he really was, but he was jealous.

Izzie was the one he wanted to see, and now he would probably never see her again.

He had pushed her away when she was trying to fix things. If he hadn't then they would probably be together right now, whether it was on this island, or back at home.

He loved her so much and now she would never know, because they would probably never be found.

**A/N: I know it wasn't a veyr long chapter but I had like no time to write! Sorry it took me longer than normal to put this up. So I have ideas for this story but I want to know yours. You can give me complete story lines if you want, or just small ideas. Anything is useful. If I use the idea I will give you credit in an author's note. Also, Callie and Arizona might make an appearence in the next chapter, and one other mysterious character. Who do you think it will be? Let me know in a review.**

**25 reviews by tommorow gets an immidiate update!**


	9. IMPOSSIBLE!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Meredith**

Meredith groaned as she rolled over on the ground. Her head ached like crazy, but she jus topened her eyes and blinked against the light. Derek was still sound asleep next to her. Bailey and Owen were gone, but they had probably gone to the beach to see Cristina. Mark and Lexie were still sound asleep.

Meredith sat up slowly. Her mouth tasted horrible and was seriously dry.

She remembered seeing a stream when she had wandered by herself the previous day, before Cristina found her.

Slowly and quietly, so she wouldn't wake the others up, Meredith forced herself to her feet. She was slightly shaky at first, but eventually was able to start walking.

Meredith walked through the jungle quickly, remembering that the stream was somewhere near there. She didn't get too far though, when a someone cleared their throat.

Meredith gasped and spun around. A scream was caught in her throat as a hand flew out too cover her mouth.

That's when her eyes fixed on the person that was standing in front of her. The scream building up in her throat died away and her knees grew weak.

The hand slowly came off of her mouth. She just stared at the person in front of her, her head spinning. "G-G-G-G..." she trailed off, unable to get the name out.

The person standing in front of her wore an army suit. His hair was buzzed. But his eyes were just how she remembered them. Big and brown and innocent.

"W-what... h-how...

Meredith's hand shook and she gradually extended it towards the person in front of her. Her fingers were so close to him, nearly touching his chest. She could feel the heat coming off of him.

Then her fingers pressed against him, and he felt so _real_. He felt so _alive._ A tear ran down Meredith's cheek.

She could feel his heart beating.

"How?" she managed to get out.

His lips curled up into a smile, a sad, sad smile. His head cocked to the side as he just stared at her.

"Say something!" Meredith choked out. "If you are real... say something." Her voice broke off into a whisper at the end of the sentence. "George," she whispered.

Her hand grabbed a fist full of his shirt and held onto it. "Please," she begged. "Please George."

Meredith could feel her legs shaking like crazy. Her head was spinning so hard it hurt. She could hear her fast heartbeat in her ears.

"Meredith," a voice sighed.

Meredith's head snapped up and she looked into George's eyes. "Do I have a brain tumor like Izzie?" Meredith demanded. "Or is this from the concussion?"

George shook his head. "No," he murmured. "It's the island."

That's when she heard the footsteps. George grabbed onto Meredith's hand that held his shirt and he squeezed it. His hand was so warm.

George pulled his hand away and pulled Meredith's hand off of his shirt as well. He released her hand. "No," she begged. "Please!"

George frowned and his eyes fixed on the direction behind Meredith. Her gave her a quick smile before backing away. "Don't follow me," he whispered quickly. "You don't need to find me," he went on. "I'll find you."

Then he turned and dissapeared into the trees.

Meredith was frozen in her place. Her knees threatened to give out. The footsteps grew louder until they were right behind Meredith.

"Mer, what are you doing out here?"

Meredith her head. "Derek?" she whisepred.

"What the hell are you doing all by yourself?" he demanded.

"I was looking for water," Meredith said with a split decision to not tell him about George. "I didn't want to wake you up."

Derek walked over to her and she fell into his arms. "You are hurt," Derek sighed. "You can't wander off by yourself again. Okay?"

Meredith nodded. Derek picked Meredith up into his arms and carried her back to the campsight.

"Come on," he said. "I think Avery brought some water bottles with him."

* * *

**Izzie**

Maree guided Izzie through the back door, up some stairs, through a hallway and to her office. It was small office with a desk, three chairs a bookshelf and a computer.

Maree dropped into the seat behind her desk and motioned for Izzie to take one of the ones on the other side.

Izzie sat down and played with a peice of her hair.

"So how can I help you?" Maree asked sweetly.

"They aren't dead," Izzie murmured.

"Excuse me?" Maree questioned, coking her head to the side. "I don't follow."

Izzie looked up at her and narrowed her eyes. "You can't give up your search for the damn plane! They aren't dead! I _know_ they aren't!"

Marree underdstood then, and she gave Izzie a pitty smile. "I know it's hard," she said. "But they're in a better place now."

Izzie clenched her fists at her sides, wishing that she could throw those fists into Maree's face.

"I still love him," Izzie said. "I still love my ex-husband, and because of you, I'll never be able to get him back! Please! He's still alive! I know he is!"

"I know you wan tto believe that. I do. But honey, it's not true," Maree said. "If you really still love him, you'll let him go."

Izzie felt the anger bubble up inside of her. She stood up so quickly that the chair she was sitting on fell over.

"Screw you!" she yelled. "Screw you! They could be dying somewhere and because of you, we won't be able to help them! Put yourself in their place! Would you want people to give up?"

Izzie threw the door open and stomped out of the office. She ran back through the hallway and down the stairs to the main entrence of the building.

"Is everything alright?" the woman from behind the desk asked.

"No!" Izzie spat. "Everything is _not_ alright!"

She ran out ot her car and turned the key before stepping down on the peddle and taking off. She didn't know where to go, just that she needed to drive.

She let insticts take over, and when she finally paid attention to where she was, she found herself sitting in the parking lot outside of Seattle Grace- Mercy West hospital.

She stepped out of the car and jumped as someone came running out of the front door, hysterically crying. She had dark hair and brown eyes. She recognized her almost immidiately.

Callie Tores.

Arizona Robbins wasn't far behind, chasing after Callie. "Callie! Come back here! Baby are you okay?"

Izzie slowly turned the keys and pulled them out of her car. She took a deep breath before opening her car door.

Callieand Arizona shared a few words before Izzie came over and heard her finishing her sentence.

"...can't believe that Mark's really gone."

"What if he's not?" Izzie asked.

Callie and Arizona spun around and rheir eyes went wide. "Izzie?" Callie demanded.

* * *

**Callie**

When Callie first heard, she didn't believe it. She laughed like she was delerious and then broke out crying like a baby.

It was sad enough to have lost so many wonderful doctors, so many nice people. But Mark? Her best friend.

Arizona was amazing and supported her through it all, but when it all came down to it, she couldn't undo what happened.

Callie had insisted on going to work to get her mind off of things. But it wasn't until Callie was working on a patient who had just gotten out of surgery and was still rather high on anastesia. He was cussing and laughing and saying the most rediculous things. Callie thought, _wait until I tell Mark how funny this it..._ and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Her chart fell from her hands and her body went numb. She turned and ran from the building as fast as she could.

"Callie! Come back here! Baby are you okay?" a voice called form behind her.

The second that the fresh air hit her skin, she broke down crying hysterically.

"Callie! Baby what happened? Are you alright?" Arizona gasped.

Her hands grabbed Callie's shoulders and spun her around. Callie fell into her arms and sobbed.

"I forgot," she cried. "I forgot that he died and then I remembered that Mark was really gone! Oh!"

She sobbed loudly for a moment. "It'll be okay," Arizona whispered, burrying her face in Callie's hair. "You should go home and cry and be angry. You should cope and mourn for your loss."

Callie cried harder. "I just can't believe that Mark's really gone!"

"What if he isn't?" a voice said from behind them.

Callie jumpe back from Arizona and gasped loudly. Her tears froze. "Izzie? What the hell are you doing back here?"

Ariozna's mouth had fallen open.

"I came back here because I heard about Alex. And then... something happened. I'd like to tell you about it, if you'd let me."

Callie and Arizona shared a glance before turning back to Izzie. "Okay?" Callie said it like a question, confused.

* * *

**Cristina**

She sat on the beach, wrapped in Owen's arms. Her head was rested against his shoulder. His face was hidden in her hair. Every now and then he would kiss her head. Every now and then, she would hug him tighter and kiss his hand, which was the closest thing to her face.

"I love you so much," Owen told her.

"I love you too," Crisitna responded. "Don't you ever go anywhere!"

**A/N: Please review! i've lost so many reviewers! why? what am i doing wrong? how can i fix it? please review for a really quick updat. Mabye even tommorow if i get twenty reviews**


	10. BOOM!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Meredith**

She couldn't tell anyone at the moment. Especially not Derek! If they knew she was talking to George... they would think she was crazy.

Meredith stood, leaning against a tree and watching everybody else who was still sleeping. After a little while, Derek opened his eyes and stared at Meredith. He stood up and walked over to meet her.

"Why didn't you go back to sleep?" he whispered to her.

"I couldn't sleep."

"You need to relax. Everything will be okay."

"No! It won't be!" Meredith gasped. "We are stuck on an island Derek! Everything is not okay!"

Derek stroaked Meredith's cheek softly. "Just relax," he told her. "The important thing is that we are alive and together."

Meredith bit her lip, a tear running down her face. George came to mind again. She didn't want to worry Derek, but something in her snapped at that moment and she had to turn her face away to keep him from seeing the tears that enveloped her face. "Derek I-" she began, but was cut off by a flash breaking through the sky.

Meredith gasped, not expecting it. "Lightning?" Derek whispered.

Another flashand then a loud _boom!_

Bailey, Mark and Lexie were jolted awake. "What's going on?" Lexie demanded, sleepily.

_Boom!_ Jackson sat straight up. "What the-

A drop of water fell from the sky and landed on Jackson's cheek. He touched his cheek slowly and looked at his fingers.

Meredith looked up to the sky which was now completely dark with grey clouds. It was a perfect day just minutes ago. How had the storm rolled in so quickly?

Within a minute the rain began to fall faster and faster until it was pouring down. Meredith's mouth fell open as she stared at the sky.

"Take cover!" Derek called.

"Cristina, Alex and Owen are at the beach!" Meredith shrieked. "We have to help them!"

Lightning struck down and hit the ground right in front of Mark. "No!" Lexie shrieked.

Mark's eyes were wide with fear and shock. Derek quickly helped him up and threw one of his arms over his shoulder to help him walk. Mark was groaning in pain.

Suddenly a loud scream peirced through the storm, shaking everyone up. "Cristina!" Meredith gasped, turning and running thorugh the jungle without another thought.

"Meredith!" Derek yelled.

"I'll get her!" Jackson announced. "You guys get Sloan out of this and take cover!"

Derek hesitated for a moment before giving in. "Fine."

Jackson nodded and took off running after Meredith.

* * *

**Cristina**

Cristina awoke to Owen walking thorugh the jungle, holdding something in his hands. For a moment, her mind was confused. But the next moment, she remembered. She was on an island in the middle of nowhere. She sighed heavily and looked up to Owen.

"What is that?" Cristina questioned.

"Mangos," Owen sang, doing a silly little Hawaiin dance. "We can't have my wife starving now can we?"

Cristina ran her fingers through her tangled mess of hair and rolled her eyes. "Why are you so awesome?"

"You know, I often wonder the same thing," Owen chuckled.

A loud snore sounded from Alex, surprising Cristina and Owen. Cristina jumped and then started cracking up loudly. Alex rolled over in his sleep and then cringed, wkaing up immidiately. He held his hip and sat up to look at Cristina.

"What's going on?" he mummbled.

"I found mangos," Owen announced. "Feel free to praise me."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Oh humble Hunt, I'm starving, may I please have a mango?" he said in a heavy sarcastic voice.

Owen tossed him a mango. "You could have done better than that Karev."

"I'll keep that in mind," Alex muttered.

He picked up the mango and clawed at it until it ripped open. He took a bite out of it and sighed, sitting up a little more.

"Someone's feeling a little bit better," Cristina said.

"Shut up and eat a damn mango," Alex said gruffly, messily taking anothr bite out of the mango.

"What's going on?" a voie said from behind them.

Owen turned aorun, surprised to see Andrew standing there. He had forgotten all about him and held up a mango and tossed it to him.

"Dude! You rock!" Andrew exclaimed. He turned and quickly walked back to Natalie to wake her up.

"You see Karev. He appreciates me," Owen joked.

Cristina rolled her and grabbed a mango from the ground. "Thanks Owen," she sighed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," Owen whispered, hugging Cristina to him.

_Boom!_

Cristina gasped, suddenly realizing how dark the sky had gotten. The mango flew from her hand and landed in the sand.

_Boom!_

Raindrops began to fall from the sky. Lightning flashed, surprising her.

"What's going on?" Cristina demanded.

"I don't know," Owen responded, in as much shock as Cristina was.

Suddenly lightning struck down and hit the Ocean. The waves started to grow into a high-tide.

Lightning then sturck down and hit a tree. It fell over and headed directly towards them. "Move!" Cristina shouted, jumping up.

But before she could say anything else, the tree hit Owenin the side and her fell over unconcious.

Cristina screamed at the top of her lungs in fear. "Owen!"

There was a faint shoute from very far away.

* * *

**Izzie**

"So what are you saying exactly?" Arizona asked in her always cheery, high voice. "They aren't dead?"

Izzie sat at a table with Callie and Arizona in the cafeteria. Arizona held a cup of coffee. Callie was clinging to Arizona.

"No. They aren't."

"But how do you know?"Callie asked, her voice still cracking from crying.

"It's just... I just know," Izzie stammered, unable to answer the question.

"But that makes no sence!" Callie cried. "_How_ do you know?"

"I just know okay!" Izzie snapped, taking them all by surprise. "I-I'm sorry. I just... I'm really freaking out okay? I went to talk to the search team today and they basically gave up on the search."

Callie swallowed hard but didn't answer. Arizona spoke after a moment, her voice confused and soft. "Izzie... can you explain... why are they still alive?"

"I... had a dream..." Callie rolled her eyes but Izzie quickly went on. "I had a dream and Alex spoke to me. They are on an island. They are waiting for us."

Callie punded her fist onto the table and looked straight at Izzie. "You leave for over a year, come back just like that, claming that you dreamt of dead people talking to you -not to mention that you have spoken to dead people before- and expect us to believe you? Give me one good reason why I should?"

Izzie felt tears coming oto her eyes. Her lip quvered slightly as she leaned forwards, resting her elbows against the table.

"What other choice do you have?"

* * *

**Alex**

Alex had tried to stand up the second the rain started. But he was so sore. He walked all of two steps before he tripped and fell, landing face down in the sand. Something crashed down into his side and his eyes flew open, only to get filled with saltwater. The wave washe dup and he was dragged across sea-shells as it pulled him back in. He was rolled across the sand, into the water. He tried to take a deep breath, but his mouth filled up with salty water and choked him. Alex coughed and spluttered, unable to clear his throat. He could feel the bile rising up in his throat.

The wave pulle dhim out even farther. HIs lungs were screaming for air. The first thought that hit him was that he now knew what Meredith felt like when she drowned.

He was floating through the crashing water, trying to fins someway to pull himself out, but coming up short. His body began to grow numb and cold. His eyes opened slightly, but instead of being atttacked by saltwater, he could have sworn he saw something.

A flash of blond.

He heard a soft giggle and a sigh. He heard her whisper his name. He could feel her touch.

And then nothing.

* * *

**Lexie**

"Mark! Are you okay?" Lexie cried, shasing after him, Derek and Bailey.

"Yeah Lex. I'm fine. Are you okay?" Mark gruted in pain.

"Yes," she whispered, holding his other arm around her shoulder.

Mark sighed, feeling the extra weight lifted off of him. "What else could go wrong?" Bailey spat, and tripped over a rock, landing face down in the mud. "I stand corrected," she mumbled.

Lexie let go of Mark for a moment to go and help Bailey up. "Thanks," Bailey muttered.

Lexie gave her a half smile. Bailey just started to wipe the mud off of her face. She started off after the others and Lexie was quick to follow. Her feet stuck into the mud as she ran, but something strange happened. She stepped onto a part of the gorund that sounded hollow and strange. It was hard and flat under her foot. She stepped on it again and listened to it echo.

Lexie made a face and stomped her foot on it again before it collapsed under her and she dissapeared into the ground.

**A/N: I am so sorry that i took forever to update. i had writers block and then I came up with the idea for _this_ to happen. So what do you think? **

**Does Alex live? What happened with Lexie? Is Owen okay? Will Arizona and Callie believe Izzie? Will Jackson find Meredith?**

**I have one more important question: Should anyone die? Should they all die? Should they all live?**

**Please review for a fast update and I am open to ideas.**


	11. SPLASH!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Meredith**

She ran as dast as she could, the only thing on her mind being the safety of her friend. "Cristina!" Meredith screamed. "Cristina!"

_Bam!_ Something hit her straight in the side. She fell over and landed in the mud, her hair and clothes becoming soaked. Her air was coming short for a minute, the wind knocked heavily out of her. Something brushed down her back slowly. She jumped in surprise as her eyes fell upon the cause of it. There he was again. "Deep breaths," his soft voice whispered.

Meredith was still choking fearfully on the air that wouldn't come to her. But seeing him once again just blew her away for the thousandth time, making it even harder to breathe. He was knelt down next to her, his face extremely close to hers. "Breathe," he whispered again, and she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"George," Meredith choked out. "I can't... you're here...

"Breathe," he repeated.

Meredith did as she was told, the only sounds being the rain that was beating down around them and her breath. She could faintly see Jackson running in the distance. He must have been looking for her.

"Cristina," Meredith begged. "Need to help her."

"Cristina's not your problem right now," George said over the rain. This was the first real sentence he had said to her. "She doesn't need your help," he continued. "But Alex does."

George stood up and turned around, walking off in the other direction. "What?" Meredith called over the rain. "Alex?"

That's when she realized that she never did see Alex since she got to the island. She quickly stood up and cringed at the bruise that was now on her side. But she followed after George anyway. She did her best to keep up with him. He dissapeared behind some trees.

Meredith ran through the trees and realized she was back on the beach. George was no where in sight. Was she crazy? The rain was just beginning to slow down as her feet hit the sand. The waves form the ocean were crashing down with such force that at first she couldn't see the body under all of the foam the ocean was creating.

But then her heart nearly stopped beating when she did. "Alex?" she whispered.

There in the sand was a very pale figure. It was dreadfully still. Meredith's hand flew to her mouth.

Another wave was heading towards the body, about to carry it back out to the ocean. She couldn't let that happen.

She took off towards the body and grabbed onto it just before the wave could. She almost let go when she felt his flesh. It was cold. Frozen.

She shook him and watched as his body just dangled there. He felt so heavy.

Meredith dragged him back onto the sand and pressed her ear to his chest to listen for a pulse. But there was none.

"No," Meredith muttered, tears blurring her vision. "Alex no."

This couldn't be happening. Meredith's body shook with sudden sobs. "No!" she screeched.

She had a pretty strong feeling that it wouldn't work, but she quickly lifted his head up, opening his airway, and lowered her face down to his. She blew air into his mouth and then pressed her hands against his chest, pumping them up and down. She listened for a pulse for ten seconds and then quickly and then repeated the process. It wasn't working. He still wasn't breathing.

She repeated it again.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

Again...

"No," Meredith whispered, her body slumping with defeat. "No."

She pulled Alex into her arms and began sobbing sobbing. "No!" she screeched suddenly dropping him into the sand. "_No!_" Her fist lifted up and beat down against Alex's chest so hard that his entire body bounced.

Her fist lifted up and beat down once again. She didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that she couldn't accept the fact that he was gone. "Alex!"

Her fist beat down again against his cold body.

Suddenly water spit out of Alex's mouth as he coughed heavily, his chest heaving. Meredith froze. "Alex?" she gasped.

Alex's eyes snapped open and his body began shake. He was extremely confuse. He kept gasping for air with all his might.

"Thank God!" Meredith cried, throwing her arms around him.

* * *

**Alex**

_There was darkness everywhere. It was sarounding him from all sides. He opened his mouth to scream, but felt that there was something blocking him form doing so._

_His eyes squeezed shut and tears flowed down his face. Or atleast he thought they were tears until he realzied that there was water everywhere._

_There was a soft giggle sounding from far away. "Alex," a voice laughed. "Stop it!"_

_Alex saw a bit of light peeking out into the darkness. He walked towards it slowly, turning a corner untilt he light got brighter. Something reminded him not to go towwards the light. But he couldn't help going towards this one. He was suddenly staring at a memory. It was him and Izzie. He had grabbe dher and tossed her over his shoulder and he was watching what was happening once he got her to his room. He had dropped her on the bed and started tickling her._

_"Stop it!" she shrieked with laughter. "Alex!" she howled._

_Alex had started to chuckle at the way she squirmed and nearly fell off the bed. _

_Finally he dropped down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you Iz," he whispered._

_A miniscule smile appeared on Izzie's face and she vanished, leaving the Alex from the memory alone in the room. Alex watched with fear._

_"Iz," he whispered. His voice grew louder with fear. "Izzie!" he called._

_"Alex," a voice whispered form behind him._

_He spun around and came face to face with Izzie. "Iz," he whispered. "Izzie."_

_He reached his hand out towards her but she stepped backwards, not allowing him to. "Stop trying to chase me," she commanded, her voice soft but clear. "You'll never catch me."_

_Izzie vanished, leaving Alex by himself. That's when he felt it. SOmething was aching inside of his chest. It began pounding from the inside out, like someone was punching it with their fist. "No!" a far away voice was calling. "No!"_

_"Meredith," Alex whispered._

_He suddenly couldn't breathe. Something was blocking his airway. The warmth that engulfed his body ran cold until he was shivering. The darkness that sarrounded him turned to light as his eyes burst open._

The light was burning. "Alex?" a voice whispered. "Thank God!"

He coughed, feeling water dripping down his chin and then started gasping for air. Warm arms wrapped around him, making it harder to breathe, bubut it was almost comforting.

Air felt so good righ tnow. He hadn't breathed in so long, it felt like.

"Meredith?" he spluttered.

He could feel his friend holding him and sobbing so hard that it shook the both of them. "Can't... breathe."

His voice was hoarse and scratchy sounding. Meredith slowly loosened her grip and held her arms around him to keep him sitting up. He continued coughing for a few minutes until his thrat was gone and Meredith was just sniffling and biting her lip. "Are you okay?"

Alex reached for Meredth's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "No," he muttered. "But I'm alive."

Mereidth wrapped her arms around him again. "I thought I lost you," she whispered.

Alex took a deep breath slowly. In. Out. HUgging and acting like this wasn't really his thing, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Shh," he hushed her. "I'm okay now. It's alright Mer."

Meredith sighed long and deep. "You're bleeding," she croaked.

Alex's eyes traveled down to his side and he saw the blood dripping down and soaking the sand. "Damn it!" he hissed. "I popped my stitches."

* * *

**Izzie**

"Come on guys!" Izzie whined. "You have to believe me."

Callie had now stopped crying and was resting her head on Arizona's shoulder. "Okay... so let's say we did believe you... what then?"

"Then we would rent a plane or a boat or something and go and find them."

"This is rediculous," Arizona's high voice piped up.

"Oh it's rediculous?" Izzie demanded. "Was it rediculous when I dreamt that George would die and he already had? I knew then! I know now!"

She slammed her fist against the table, making everything shake around. A cup of water that was sitting on the edge of the table tipped over and began dripping over the table and onto the floor. Drip, drip, drip...

Izzie's attention was suddenly focused on the dripping water. There was somehting terribly wrong about it. She closed her eyes for a moment and could see and ocean. But this wasn't a calm, relaxing kind of ocean. This was rough kind of waters. She could feel it sufficating her. It was grabbing at her heart, drownding it. But when she looked clsoer she oculd feel it killing the one who owned her heart.

She opened her eyes swiftly. "Alex!" she gasped out. "He's in great danger! We have to go! Now!"

Suddenly the feeling of hopelessness slowly fade away until it was gone. "He's fine now," she whispered.

"Okay Izzie, I don't know what kind of game your playing but-

"Hey guys, had anyone heard from Owen today? Hey, aren't you that Izzie girl? What's going on?"

Everyone's attention turned to Teddy who was standing there looking clueless. "You... you didn't hear?" Arizona whispered, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"No! I've been in surgery for hours... what happened? He was on the plane...

Arizona stood up slowly and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He um... there's been an accident Teddy. The plane crashed-

"What?" Teddy shrieked.

"He's alive," Izzie piped up. "They all are."

Teddy began hyperventalating. "What? What's happened?"

Arizona wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. "Just breathe," she whispered.

"You don't need to give up just yet," Izzie comented. "They aren't dead."

"Stevens!" Arizona warned.

"Alex told me himself. They are all alive."

"W-what do y-you..." Teddy could bearly finish a sentence.

"He spoke to me in a dream. I know it's real. He is alive. If you all haven't noticed, my dreams haven't stirred me wrong before. Do you all remember George?"

Teddy caught her breath for a moment. "Well then we have to find them," she said, dead serious.

Arizona sighed and threw her hands up into the air. "Your call Callie."

Callie was biting her knuckle, trying to think. "If there is any chance that they are out there somewhere... then we need to find them."

* * *

**Cristina**

"Owen!" she shrieked. "Owen! Wake up! Please! I just got you back! Owen!"

Someone ran out of the trees and over to them. "Jackson?" Cristina gasped. "Where are the others?"

"They are trying ot get cover. Where is Meredith?"

"I don't know! She hasn't come here!"

Jackson froze for a moment. "She came looking for you," he said, horror struck.

Cristina could barely breathe. "We'll have to find her," she said. "But we have to wake Owen up first!"

"What happened to him?"Jackson asked, suddenly noticing the unconcious Owen on the ground.

"A tree fell over and hit him," Cristina shouted over the rain.

Owen groaned and Cristina sighed in relief. "He must just be in shock or something," Jackson said. "Come on let's get moving."

The rain was beggining to slow and the sun was peaking out into the sky. "What the hell?" Andrew snapped.

**

* * *

**

**Mark**

"I think the rain is slowing down," Bailey pointed out.

Mark and Derek began to notice how the rain drops were coming shorter and the sun was slowly coming back into the sky. They were all seated under a giant boulder.

"Hey Lexie," Mark started, looking around. "Lexie?"

Everyone's eyes went wide. "Wait a second," Derek said. "I haven't seen her since Bailey fell."

Mark sat straight up, ignoring the pain and screamed, "_Lexie!_"

* * *

**Lexie**

Lexie opened her eyes slowly. She lifted up her head to ifnd that she was laying on her stomach in a pile of dust.

"Ungghnghh," she groaned.

Her voice echoed back at her. Lexie pushed herself up to her hands and knees and looked around the place. It was dark and silent. She coughed at some of the dust that was collecting in her throat and heard it echo again.

"W-where am I?" she stammered. "Anybody!"

She looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling. The sun was shining through it. That's where she had fallen through. What was happening?

"We are all in hell," she whispered. "That must be it."

Suddenly a sharp light blared in her eyes, blinding her. Something snappe dout and wrapped around her body. She opened her mouth and screamed but was cut short when something was shoved into her mouth. She moaned against it and thrashed around.

Something hit her over the head and she fell still, blacking out.

* * *

**A/N: I lost reviewers! What happened? And thank you for RooZhn for giving me the wonderful idea of having Izzie point out the fact that she had dreamt that George died before she found out he did. **

**So what happened? What will Izzie do now? What happened to Lexie? How is Meredith seeing George? What will happen next? I have the basic ideas but I need a few more details. Whoever gives me the best ideas will get there name mentioned and a preview of the next chapter and will get to choose the name of a character that will be introduced to the story. And whoever gets the closest to the actual storyline that I was already planning will also get a preview of the next chapter and get to choose the name for a character that will be in the story. SO give me your ideas and the name that you want to be used for both a boy and a girl.**

**Oh, and sorry for taking so long to update. I have been sooooooooo busy with work lately! Please review!**

**Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase!**


	12. FOUND!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Lexie**

"Lexie?"

Her head was killing her. She groaned grabbed her head with her hands.

"Lexie, open your eyes," the voice said.

Lexie obeyed and blinked against the heavy light that was blinding her. There were a few people sarounding her.

She remembered being knocked out underground. She could faintly remember somehting else. She was straining her mind to find what it was, but she found nothing.

Her eyes finally adjusted and she looked at the people who were sarounding her. There was Cristina, Jackson, Andrew, Natalie and Owen who Andrew was holding up. He was unconcious.

The voice had belonged to Cristina who was crouched down beside her.

"My head," Lexie moaned.

"Just take it easy. You probably fell."

"Yeah!" Lexie spoke up. "Underground! I was underground and then someone hit me over the head and knocked me out!"

"Shh," Cristina whispered. "You hit your head. You must have dreamed it. Just take it easy."

"But someone hit me over the heead and tied me up and shoved something in my mouth to keep me quiet-

"Shh, just take it," Cristina repeated.

"Would you stop saying that?" Lexie demanded, sitting straight up.

She gasped as her head throbbed. She pulled her hand back from her head and found some blood on it.

"Let's get her to Shepherd," Jackson said. "She probably has a concussion."

He leaned down and slid one arm around her back and the other under her knees. Lexie wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. jackson startedwalking and the whole world felt like it was spinning. "Of course this would happen. The two Grey sisters both get concussions," Jackson teased. Lexie could feel his voice vibrate through his chest.

"Speaking of which, where is Meredith?"

"And where is Alex?" Lexie whispered from where she was.

Everyone's eyes went wide, just as the sound of leave's rustling was heard. "What do you mean 'where is Meredith?'" Derek's voice sounded out.

* * *

**Meredith**

She had wrapped up Alex's side with a piece that was ripped off from the liner of her sweatshirt. Now he was sitting in the sand watching the waves crash against the shore.

"We should probably go looking for everyone now," Meredith said.

Alex shook his head. "In a few minutes."

"Come on Alex. We should go get you stitched up."

Alex turned around to Meredith and shook his head yet again. "Mer, I almost just died. I feel weak and tired and depressed. So can we please just sit here for a minute."

Meredith kneeled down beside him. "Depressed?" she questioned.

"I saw Izzie when I died," Alex said. "I saw a memory of her and then she told me to stop chasing after her. I realized that that's what I've been doing all this time. I've been screwing around with all these girls, thinking that it wouldn't matter, because somewhere in my mind I thought she would come back to me."

Meredith put a hand on his shoulder. "You told her to go," Meredith said. "You told her you deserved better."

"And let's face it Mer. She is better. She was and is everything that I could ever wish for. We oculd have been together. I could have her right now. But no, I pushed her away. And all this time I have been chasin g after her in my mind, waiting for her to come back. In my dream with the memory, she told me that i would never catch her."

"Well before you catch her, let's hope someone catches us before we all die out here," Meredith whispered.

Alex sighed deeply and looked away. "What are you hiding?" Meredith asked softly.

Alex kept looking at the water. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Meredith nodded. "Of course."

"The first day we were here, I saw Izzie running around in the jungle. Then I had a dream that night and I told her to come find us. I told her that we were on an island and she said she would ocme and find us. And somehow, I think she may actually be coming to find us." Alex snuck a look at Meredith's face and sawe how shocked she looked. "I know it sounds unrealistic! But it's what I believe. You probably don't believe it though-

"I believe you," Meredith said quickly. "I saw George," she blurted out and then quickly covered her mouth with he hand.

"You saw O'Malley?" Alex gasped.

"This island is crazy! Tehre is something different about it. At first I thought I was crazy and that it was my concussioned up brain playing tricks on me. But I've seen hm again and again. I cou;dn't tell Derek though. He wouldn't believe me. No one would believe me. He's here Alex! _He's here!_"

Alex smiled slightly. "I believe you," he said.

"And I believe you," Meredith responded, feeling relieved.

Alex looked down at his side and found that the blood was dripping through the bandage. "Come on," Meredith said. "We should get going."

* * *

**Derek**

"Lexie!" Mark called yet again.

He began to stand up, clinging onto the side of the rock that they were sitting under. "Lex- Ahh!" Mark cut off and shouted as the pain wondered through his body. "Ah!" he cried again, dropping to the ground.

Derek lunged forwards and threw his arms around Mark to catch him. Mark sucked in a breath through his teeth and let it out loudly in a growl.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, lowering him to the ground.

"Lexie," Mark panted. "Need to... find her."

"Just breathe through the pain," Bailey said. "Breathe through it. Just deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out."

Mark's head dropped backwards and he rested it against the ground, still breathing the way that Bailey had told him to. Derek turned to Bailey. "I'm gonna go look for her," he told Bailey.

She nodded. "I'll stay here with Mark."

"Okay." Derek stood up, placed and hand on Bailey's shoulder and giving her a smile. "She'll be okay Mark," Derek said.

"Thanks man," Mark breathed. "Be careful."

"Will do," Derek said, before walking away. He retraced their steps, following the paths that were left, but he stopped when he heard voices.

_"Speaking of which, where is Meredith?" _Cristina.

Derek's eyes went as wide as they possibly could.

_"And where is Alex?"_ a soft, warn out voice asked. Lexie.

Derek burst through the trees. "What do you mean 'where is Meredith?'" he demanded. "You don't know where she is?"

Everyone gasped and jumped. He took in the sight in front of him. Andrew and Cristina were holding Owen up. Natalie was standing there, shaking. One of her hands were on Andrew's. Then he saw Jackson Avery. He was supposed to be looking for Meredith, but instead he was cradling a very out of it looking Lexie in his arms. She was shaking slightly.

"Derek," Cristina breathed.

"Avery!" Derek growled. "Where the hell is she?"

"I um..." Jackson trailed off, lookign sheepish. "I don't know."

"I think we covered this already!" Derek spat.

He stomped over to Jackson and bent over Lexie. "What happened to her?" he asked.

"I fell underground and was captured and woke up here and osme other crap happened that I can't remember," Lexie whimpered.

"She hit her head," Cristina summed it up for her.

"No!" Lexie cried and then grabbed her head, slamming her eyes shut.

Derek placed his hands on Lexie's face and told her to open her eyes. She obeyed but cringed away from the bright light. Derek pulled her eyeslid up a bit with his finger and then looked at her pupil. "She has a minor concussion," Derek said. "And she'll need some stitches. Plus she'll need to have a close eye kept on her to make sure that it's nothing worse. Without the proper equpment I can't give you the exact results. You guys are all doctors! Did you really need me to tell you that information?"

"Derek!" Cristina hissed.

Derek sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping, but I need to know where Meredith is!"

Suddenly a scream erupted through the jungle. Derek jumped and then took off running towards the scream.

* * *

**Izzie**

"We're here," Arizona announced.

Izzie looked out the window of the car and cocked her head to the side in wonder. "Where is here?"

"My uncle has a private plane," Arizona answered.

"The rich one?" Callie asked.

"Yep," Arizona said coldly.

"What is with your attitude?" Callie demanded.

"Why do you think I'm upset? We are looking for passengers of a plane that crashed who have already been claimed to be dead!"

"I don't give up!" Callie spat. "Mark wouldn't give up if it were me! _You_ wouldn't give up if it were me!" Callie said, motioning towards Izzie.

"look, if it _were_ you then yes, I would do anything in my power to find you. But speaking realistically here..." Arizona turned towards Izzie- who was in the backseat next to Teddy- and crossed her arms. "You left him!" she exploded. "You left him for over a year, popped back in occationally, and then decided that all of a sudden he should forgive you and take back! Then you dissapeared again for over a year and now you realize that you love him? After it's too late? You're chasing a dream because you regret your decision."

Izzie's face had twisted up into a pained expression. A tear rolled down her cheek. "You know what?" she whispered. "I was wrong. I would do anything..._ANYTHING_ to take back everything that happened. I could still be with him right now! But no! I decided to do something stupid like freaking leave him! You don't think I know that? You don't think I get it? He told me that he deserved better than me, someone who wouldn't leave him. I could have been that person and I ruined everything. And then I hear he's dead! I hear that all of the true friends I have are dead. Everything is crushed! And then I hear that there is even the slimest chance that they are still alive, that they are _all_ still alive. I could save them and apolagize for what I did to not only Alex but to all of them. Don't tell me this is rediculous Arizona. I still love him! I always have! Don't think that you know me. You don't!"

Arizona sighed and ran her fingers thorugh her hair. She opened the car door and stepped out. "Well," she said slowly. "Let's go see my uncle."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I would like it to be but I have something lanned for the next chapter. It involves a good story line between Mer and Der, Mark and Lexie's foggy memory, and something huge with Jackson. Whoever can guess what happens with Jackson will be anounced in the next chapter. With the chapter after that there will be something big with Bailey. Who else would you like to see more of in this story?The person who can come up with the best story line for how Izzie finds the island will get to pick a name for a character in the story. I promised that for the last chapter with a different contest but nobody put up the names they wanted me to use. Also, I know what I will do with Natalie and Andrew. But here's what I'm still having so much trouble with. Should I kill characters or not? If so, who and why? If you choose to have them die then i have a whole different story line, but if they live that's a whole nother story line! What should I do? And why am I losing so many reviewers? I stopped asking for a certain amount of reviews because I thought it was bugging you guys but now my reviews have dropped like ten reviewers! even 18 reviews would make me happy!**

**But I want to apolagize for not being as frequent with my updating so here is a preview from the next chapter:**

_Everyone was sitting around the fire, talking with one another and sharing stories. They were roasting fish or something and drinking water that Jackson had statched fromthe beat up plane. But Lexie sat off to the side with her hands wrapped tightly around her knees, rocking back and forth. The bandage on her head was feeling heavier and heavier as each second passed. She wracked her brain for anything that could bring her back to those memories, the ones that had dissapeared from her mind. She must have been afraid to remember them, but something told her that this was soemthing that she needed to know. Something happened that was very out of the ordinary and she needed to know what before it was too late._

_It was so quiet out, except for the crickets chirping. The silence was defening._

_"Lex," a voice whispered._

_Her heart skipped a beat but she didn't even budge. "Mark," she whispered coldly._

_"Why don't you come join us babe?" he whispered, snaking one arm around her shoulder._

_Lexie shook her head very slightly. "No," she whispered. "I'm fine here. Thanks."_

_Mark ran his fingers across her face softly and she flinched from the warm touch. "Lex, what are you doing?" he murmured into her ear._

_"Trying to remember," Lexie replied darkly, her hair falling in her face._

_"Remember what babe?" Mark asked, becoming concerned._

_"Something happened," Lexie whisepred hoarsely. "I didn't just hit my head. I was knocked out."_

_"Lex," Mark whispered. "Just relax okay? You hit your head."_

_"Stop telling me to relax," Lexie snapped, her eyes moving to Mark for one moment. "Everyone keeps doing that." Her eyes went back to staring straight ahead._

_Mark sighed deeply and kissed her head. "It's okay babe."_

_Lexie stayed silent. Her eyes were still fixed on the darkness._

_"You know I love you right?" Mark whispered._

_Lexie's eyes squinted slightly. "Yes," she replied._

**How did she get back to Mark? Will she remember? What did you think of the preview? I didn't want to give that much away but I was feeling generous. I think that preview deserves some reviews too, don't you?**


	13. REED!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Meredith**

"We're would they be?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know," Alex panted. "Damn, my side hurts."

Meredith patted Alex's shoulder lightly and then wiped some sweat from heer eyebrow. "Do you know that I passed out yesterday?" Meredith asked.

"You mean when you fell out of the plane?"

"No," Meredith answered. "I got a concussion and my brain needed some rest. I'm fine now. No dizziness. Nothing. I'm just seeing dead people."

"Hmm, I never heard that one before," Alex teased, nudging Meredith.

"You are horrible," Meredith said.

"No, horrible would be my life in one word."

"Stop complaining," Meredith warned.

"No. I won't I was in a foster home. My mom was crazy. I practically raised my siblings. I fell in love and then she went for her patient instead because I cheated on her with a freaking nurse. Then she went for her patient who was better to her than I was. Then I save a pregnant girl from nearly dying and she has no memory. When she does remember, she has a husband who she goes to back to. Then she ocmes back to me, thinking she's pregnant and she's not, goes crazy and tries to kill herself! Then I realize how Izzie was always an amazing friend to me, even when I was horrible to her. I kiss her and then I get conbfused and scream at her and then she shows up in my doorway saying 'I care about you and you care about me' and then we are in love. Then she gets cancer and is seeing her dead fiance' and then we get married and she gets better, gets confused and leaved me. She comes back, cancer free and extreamely apolagetic and I tell her that I deserve better than her-

"Aahaaaahhhhhhhh!" Meredith shrieked, cutting Alex off.

Alex jumped and turned around to find that Mereidth had fallen into a quicksand pit. "Alex!" Meredith cried, already waist deep.

Alex grabbed a stick and passed it to Meredith. "Grab this!" he called.

Meredith grabbed onto the stick. The sand was now up to her chest. She cried out again.

"Meredith! Meredith!"

"Derek!" Meredith cried.

Derek looked over at the tree next to the quicksand and then ran to it. He hugged his arms around the tree and slid down it until he could reach one arm out towards Meredith. "Grab my hand!" Derek called.

Meredith whimpered. "I can't let go of the stick! I'll sink!"

"Meredith, you'll sink if you don't!" Alex yelled.

Meredith took a deep breath and then let go of the stick with one hand and grabbed Derek's hand as fast as she could. Derek pulled her through the thick sand- using as much strength as he possibly could- and into his arms.

Alex released the stick and ran over to them. He collapsed onto the ground next to them and they all lay there trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Derek lifted Meredith up into his arms and stood up. Alex pulled himself off of the ground and cringed. "Didn't Cristina stitch that up?" Derek asked, nodding towards the blood dripping down Alex's side.

"He got caught in a tide," Meredith whispered. "He washed up onto the sand, basically dead and I brought him back to life."

Derek kissed Meredith's head and then headed back to where the others were. Meredith clung onto him for dear life. As they walked further and further away, Meredith could see a figure in the distance. It smiled and waved at her and then stepped into the quickstand and sunk instantly. Meredith sucked in a deep breath when she saw this.

"What is it?" Derek demanded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Meredith answered.

**

* * *

**

**Cristina**

By the time they caught up with him, Derek already had a very dirty Meredith in his arms. "This is getting too freaky," Cristina commented. "Both Grey sisters with ocncussions and in a man's arms."

"That _is_ weird," Jackson agreed.

Meredith smirked and held her hand out to Lexie who held it for a moment and then let go.

"Owen's waking up!" a high voice suddenly gasped- Natalie. Andrew lowered Owen to the ground. He was groaning and beggining to shake slightly.

Cristina's heart throbbed at that moment. She ran over to Owen and knelt down beside him. There was a large bruise on his side from where the tree hit him, and scratches on his right arm and right side of his face, There was a dark purple bruise on his cheek.

"Owen," Crisitna whispered, taking his hand into hers. He squirmed some more and after a moment her squeazed her hand back. "Owen it's me."

"Mhmm... mangos," he grumbled.

Cristina choked on a half laugh/ half sob. "Owen, you got hurt. Do you know where you are?" Derek spoke up. Meredith clung to him harder.

Owen slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Cristina. "Mmm," he murmured. "Cristina," he whispered. "I love you."

Cristina bent down and kissed his head softly. "We're okay," she whispered. "We're just fine.

* * *

**Izzie**

Her phone began to ring as she walked towards the giant house that was Arizona's uncle's. Izzie sighed as she pulled out her phone.

"Hello."

"Izzie?" a scared voice whispered.

"April, how did you get my number?"

"It was in Alex's room," a shaky voice said on the other line.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"You have been gone for hours. I fell asleep and had a dream about Reed. It was scary."

Izzie sighed. "We are going to go find them," Izzie said.

"Them?"

"Jackson, Alex and the others," Izzie answered. "And I'm about to leave. You are welcome to come."

"But... I mean... they're dead!"

"No," Izzie responded. "They are not. Are you coming or not?"

* * *

**Jackson**

He carried Lexie all the way back to where Derek had told him to. All the others were with them, and soon enough, they would finally all be together again. Alex was limping with alot of pain behind the rest of the group. Andrew and Natalie were helping Owen walk.

"Mark!" Derek suddenly called as a giant rock came into view.

Bailey came running out from under the rock and Mark peeked his head out from behind it. The second he saw Lexie, he pushed himself up off of the ground, and stuck through the pain as he dragged himself over ot Jackson. "Lex," he whispered. "Thank God."

He put an arm around her, but couldn't lift her for he was still not strong enough. Lexie, nonetheless, leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"She needs stitches," Jackson explained. "She had a concussion-

"Lexie what happened?" Mark suddenly demanded.

"I fell," Lexie mumbled.

"Aw," Mark sighed. "Are you hurt baby?"

Everyone's eyes widened. Mark was acting sensitive. But this _was _Lexie.

"Come on," Jackson murmured. "I'll put her down so she can be stitched up and all that crap."

"Hmmm," Lexie groaned. "My head."

"I know baby," Mark whispered.

He suddenly grabbed his chest and began to sway to the side. Bailey caught him before he coudl fall. "I told you to take it easy!" she scolded.

"Bailey knows all," Alex muttered, wobbling past them and dropping to the ground. "Now can Bailey stitch me up please?"

...

After he had set Lexie down, he walked away and walked off on his own for a minute to calm himself down.

"Jackson," a soft voice whispered,s ending chills down his spine.

He spun around and nearly fainted. Before him stood someone who he thought he would never see again. Except this person had such pale, lifeless eyes that he wasn't even sure that they were the same person.

"Reed!" he gasped.

* * *

**Lexie**

Everyone was sitting around the fire, talking with one another and sharing stories. They were roasting fish or something and drinking water that Jackson had snatched fromthe beat up plane. But Lexie sat off to the side with her hands wrapped tightly around her knees, rocking back and forth. The bandage on her head was feeling heavier and heavier as each second passed. She wracked her brain for anything that could bring her back to those memories, the ones that had dissapeared from her mind. She must have been afraid to remember them, but something told her that this was soemthing that she needed to know. Something happened that was very out of the ordinary and she needed to know what before it was too late.

It was so quiet out, except for the crickets chirping. The silence was defening.

"Lex," a voice whispered.

Her heart skipped a beat but she didn't even budge. "Mark," she whispered coldly.

"Why don't you come join us babe?" he whispered, snaking one arm around her shoulder.

Lexie shook her head very slightly. "No," she whispered. "I'm fine here. Thanks."

Mark ran his fingers across her face softly and she flinched from the warm touch. "Lex, what are you doing?" he murmured into her ear.

"Trying to remember," Lexie replied darkly, her hair falling in her face.

"Remember what babe?" Mark asked, becoming concerned.

"Something happened," Lexie whisepred hoarsely. "I didn't just hit my head. I was knocked out."

"Lex," Mark whispered. "Just relax okay? You hit your head."

"Stop telling me to relax," Lexie snapped, her eyes moving to Mark for one moment. "Everyone keeps doing that." Her eyes went back to staring straight ahead.

Mark sighed deeply and kissed her head. "It's okay babe."

Lexie stayed silent. Her eyes were still fixed on the darkness.

"You know I love you right?" Mark whispered.

Lexie's eyes squinted slightly. "Yes," she replied.

Mark kissed her head again, once more and then got up and left her alone to remember.

**A/N: I know it took long to get up! sorry! i had troubke getting it up! internet problems! but i want ot know, what did you think of this weeks Greys anatomy? OMG! lol. if you havent seen it yet GO SEE IT NOW! lol. it was so good. anyways, i know this chapter is shorter as well but i didnt have enough time to make it longer! ill update as soon as I can _IF_ i actually get some more reviews!**


	14. REMEMBER!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Jackson**

"Hello Jackson," she whispered, her eyes staring into his.

She definately looked like she had been shot in the head. Her eyes were blood shot and her skin was so pale that it was almost as white as paper.

"W-what... but how?" He stepped backwards and tripped over a log, landing on the ground.

Reed bent down beside him and looked him in the eye. "Jackson," she whispered. "You need to get away from this island."

"I-I..."

"There's danger."

"You... you died!"

"Your plane wouldn't just crash," Reed said suddenly. "Find out how it happened... or who did it."

Jackson was suddenly shaking with so much force that it hurt. The bloodshot eyes suddenly tured pained. Her small moved to his and rested on top of it.

Jackson tried to scream but found that his voice was gone.

"You couldn't save us," Reed began to speak at full volume. Her voice was extreamely hoarse. "You can't save _them _either."

Jackson could still barely speak, but he forced out one word. _"W-w-who?_"

Reed stood up and shook her head. "I've already said too much," she said quickly. "I have to go."

"No!" Jackson strained.

Reed's body jerked up and blood spilled from her head. She vanished before his eyes.

Jackson opened his mouth to scream for help, but nothing came out. Instead, he just lay there, staring up at the now darkened sky.

* * *

**Meredith**

Everyone was sitting aroundthe fire talking. Derek had his arm around Meredith. Alex was sitting next ot Bailey who had stitched up his side. Cristina was sitting with Owen who was laying across the ground, his head in her lap. Mark was sitting at the edge of the fire, staring out at Lexie who was curled up in a ball, away from everyone else, staring out into space. Jackson had gone for a walk. And Nataliea nd Andrew wer curled up around a small fire, whispering to one another.

"You know," Cristina started. "This could be more fun."

"More fun?" Owen promted.

"Like a game."

"What kind of game?" Meredith whispered.

"Truth or dare," Cristina said.

"This could be very bad," Derek sang.

"Oh have some fun Shepherd," Alex said. "We are lost on an island. You can let lose a little."

Derek sighed. "Alright fine. But I get to go first. Um... Mark."

"What?" Mark said, snapping out of his Lexie haze.

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh um... dare!"

"I dare you to... take your shirt and pants off and stay that way for the rest of the game."

"Ooh, is Shepherd getting curious?"

"Oh just do it!" Meredith groaned.

Mark rolled his eyes and stripped down until he was in his boxers and shoes. "Okay," Mark smirked. "My turn. Meredith, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Chicken!" Mark teased.

"Shut up and ask me the question already."

"OKay... um... if you could sleep with any of the men besides Derek here then who would it be."

"Um... I don't know." Meredith blushed a scarlet red.

"Um, I don't know," Alex mimicked in a high-voice.

"Jackson," she answered, smirking and crossing her arms.

"But he's not even here right now!" Mark exclaimed. "Besides, no Sloan method? Really?"

"I like to take control in bed," Meredith teased. "Alright, Cristina, truth or dare."

"Ooh, who didn't see that one coming?" Alex joked sarcastically.

"Dare," risitna said.

"I sare you to... go over to Andrew and tell him he's hot."

"Mer!" Cristina whined.

"Do it!" Meredith said, shaking her head.

Cristina slumped as she stood up and walked over to the couple. She whispered something to Andrew and he blushed as she walked back over to them."

"Well?" Mark asked.

"Well what? He got all uncomfortable and held Natalie tighter. That's _it_! Alex, truth or dare?"

* * *

**Izzie**

She held on tight as the plane lifted up into the air. Her eyes drifted shut. She was at peace, knowing that she was going to look for him now. But then, her eyes opened as her heart thumped rapidly. Something was horrible wrong.

* * *

**Lexie**

Lexie stayed the same way for a long time. She just stared out ahead of her and strained her mind. But nothing happened. Soon enough, her eyes felt heavy and her body could hardly hold itself up anymore.

"Lex," a soft voice whispered into her ear.

"Mark," she responded.

"You should really get some sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep. I need to remember," Lexie whispered. Her eyes were dead. "Mark you need to give me some space. Please."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything," Lexie said simply. "Just please back off."

Mark stood up slowly and left without another word, hurt clear in his eyes. Lexie closed her eyes and strained her head.

_Remember! Remember! Remember!_

Lexie slumped over and pressed her hands tightly against her eyes, blocking anything knew from entering her head. She moved her hands to her ears and squeezed her eyes closed.

_"Get her out of here! She can't know about us!"_

Lexie joulted up quickly as the words spun thorugh her head. She remembered something. And that voice... it was so familiar.

_"Well if we are trying to hide our identity then why did you go and show _her_ that you were here and alive?" Voice number two replied dryly._

_"Susan-_

"Holly crap," Lexie whispered.

_"I had to do it. It was Meredith and Alex would've died if I didn't." Voice number one pointed out._

_"Well how about when they first got on the island? Why did you show yourself to Meredith then, and the time after that? Huh?"_

_"I... I don't know. I just had to do it. For some reason... I felt she deserved it."_

_"You know what?" a new voice cut in. "I don't blame him. I should go visit Jackson."_

_"I'm not sure that that's the best idea Reed," voice number four said._

_"Charlie," voice number three repilied softly. "He won't forgive himself."_

_"That's not important right now!" a new voice said._

_"I agree," a deeper voice cut in. "We need to watch out."_

_"Says the dead guy who visits his fiance!" Voice number one accused_

_"She had cancer! It was the perfect time!" Voice number five responded._

_"Will you all shut up!" the final voice cut in. "My daughter is on dead island! I don't know how I should feel about that, but I'm pretty damn angry! Meredith had the perfect life that I always wanted and now she's on _freaking_ dead island!"_

_"Come on," voice number one said, slipping his arms under Lexie. "I'm sorry for doing this but you can't know about us."_

_The next thing she knew, she was waking up with people standing around her._

"Ah!" Lexie gasped, sitting straight up.

"Lex!" Mark's voice called out. "Lexie!"

He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. "What happened?"

"I remembered!" Lexie choked out.

Her whole body was shaking and her throat felt dry and heavy. She could barely breathe.

"What do you mean?" Mark demanded.

Lexie grabbed onto Mark's shirt and pulled him closer. Their faces were inches apart. "We're in trouble!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Mark! We're all dead!"

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? So sorry I haven't updated! I had otns of work then I was sick and AH! Sorry about that. Here's a question for all of you. What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? If Natalie and Andrew were to die, how would it happen... yes there is sort of a hunt right there... or maybe it's not... sorry if I'm confusing you. And what does Izzie feel is wrong? So are they all really dead? **

**15 reviews by tomorrow= update by tomorrow night.**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter. I had no time to write.**


	15. BELIEVE!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: Just a heads up, this chapter will have a bit of Andrew and Natalie in it. I know they mean nothing to you guys, but this storyline is the beginning of one that involves the main characters. Also, let's just say that there won't be too much more of them.**

**Mark**

_W-what do you mean?"_

_"Mark! We're all dead!"_

Her eyes were filled with pure terror. Her hands were shaking as they grasped at his shirt, trying to make him understand. She was terrified.

"Lexie... you hit your head-

"_Stop saying that!_" she shrieked.

"Lexie, just calm down!"

"Shut up! Jsut shut the hell up! There is no point in being careful, in acting like there is any hope left, because there is none! Mark we're all dead!"

She was shaking so hard that she was shaking Mark as well. He slowly pryed her hands from his shirt and then attempted to wrap his arms around her waist. She slapped his hands away before he could get any closer. Mark barely knew what to say.

"W-why do you think that Lexie?"

His fingers brushed the side of her face and she grabbed his hand and threw it back at him. "I remembered the conversation that none of you believe I had! There are ghosts on this island! I heard George's voice!"

"Lexie-

"Do not say I hit my head! They knocked me out! I heard George! I heard my mother! I heard Reed and Charlie and I think I heard Denny and Meredith's mom! She said her daughter was on dead island!"

"Lex, just take it easy." lexie began to open her mouth but Mark cut her off and took her face into his hands. "You are getting yourself all worked up. We don't know what really happened and freakin gout is going to solve nothing."

Lexie stared at him for a long moment, still shaking before saying, "You don't believe me do you?"

"Lexie-

"No! Mark you don't believe a word I'm saying!" She grabbe dhis hands from her face and threw them back at him before standing up and glaring down at him. "Screw you!" she spat and then stomped off into the jungle.

"Lexie!" Mark called, standing up. "Lexie!"

He started off after her, but his chest began to ache and he dropped to the ground, holding the spot where he was stitched up.

"Mark! What happened?" Derek called, running over to him.

"Lexie just... wondered off into the jungle. She said... she remembered."

Derek slid his hands under Mark's back and dragged him back to the campfire. "Lexie just headed off into the jungle," Derek said. "Should we follow her."

"She has a head injury!" Meredith gasped. "She could get hurt or lost!"

"Oh Mer," Cristina said. "Ms. Photographic memory will _not_ get lost."

"I can follow her," Mark said, trying ot push himself up but cringing.

"I'll do it," a new voice said.

* * *

**Meredith**

Everyone turned to find that Jackson had returned. His face was pale, like all the blood had been drained from it. He had no emotion.

Meredith knew that look.

"Avery, you don't look so good. Maybe you should sit and get some rest," Derek started.

"Know. I'mthe one of us that is in the best shape at the moment. I didn't get hurt from the crash at all. I can catch up to her."

"That's what you said when you went after Meredith," Derek pointed out, crossing his arms.

Jackson ignored his comment and looked ot Mark. Mark hesitated for a moment before nodding. "She went that way," Mark said, pointing into the trees.

Jackson nodded and started off in that direction.

Meredith just kept watching for a moment before jumping up and calling for him to wait. She ran after him. She wasn't very fast because she was still sore from the quicksand insident. When she reached him she grabbed his arm and looked him strait in the eyes. "Jackson," she whispered. "What did you see?"

"What do you mean? I didn't see anything."

He tried to pull away but Mereidth yanked him back. "Jacksin _who _did you see?"

Jackson's eyes looked pained for a moment. His mouth opened to answer but he tried to hold it back. He looked at the ground and closed his eyes. Meredith nudged him.

"Jackson-

He mummbeld something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Reed! I saw Reed okay?"

Meredith's eyes widened slightly but she didn't move away. She just shook her head slightly. "I knew you wouldn't believe me!" Jackson spat.

"No!" Meredith stopped him. "I believe you. Honestly. I saw George."

Jackson turned his head to the side slightly, but Meredith just let go of him and turned and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Derek asked as Meredith sat down.

"Nothing," Meredith lied. "He um... I thought he was bleeding. It was just the lighting."

"Okay?" Derek said it like a question.

"Hey," Bailey said. "Where is Andrew and Natalie?"

* * *

**Izzie**

"Something's wrong," Izzie gasped. "Something is very wrong!"

She began gasping in out deepy. "Izzie are you okay?" Teddy asked, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"No! I... I can feel it! Something is very wrong! I can't feel anything! There is no connection between me and Alex. There was before! Now there is nothing!"

"You sound psycotic," Arizona said. "You need to relax. Nobody can feel a 'connection'."

"I felt one before! I wouldn't have believe any of this stuff until just yesterday! But I had this dream that was so real! And now there is nothing! What if he's dead?"

"Should we turn the plane around?" Arizona asked.

"No," Izzie whimpered, curling up in her seat. "I don't know."

"We'll keep going," Callie said. "If you still believe that we should."

Izzie nodded her head and then wiped her eyes. "We'll keep going North," she whispered.

April walked over to them and kneeled down beside Izzie. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Izzie responded. "I think."

"We need to find Jackson," April said.

"We'll try," Izzie sighed.

"I want to admit something," April murmured, trailing off for a moment.

"What?" Izzie asked.

"I... I sort of _like_ Jackson."

"_Like_ like?"

"Yes. He's always looking out for me and protecting me. I love him."

She took the seat beside Izzie and Izzie took her hand. "We'll find them," Izzie promised.

But for the first time, she wasn't sure.

* * *

**Natalie**

They had gone for a walk and nobody had noticed that they left.

Natalie was holding Andrew's hand and they swung them back and forth. "It's actually pretty out here," natalie whispered.

"Yea. I guess."

"You think they'll ever find us?" Natalie murmrued, feeling her lip quiver slightly.

Andrew took Natalie's face into his hands. "Hey, hey. Look at me," he murmured. They'll find us. We'll get home. It's barely even been three days. Besides, until we're found, we still have each other.

"This was supposed to be our honeymoon," Natalie whimpered.

"Nat," Andrew said softly. "It doesn't matter where we are. It matters that we are together."

Natalie slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against his. "I love you," she murmured, before leaning back in and kisssing him with more passion this time.

Suddenly there was a strange noise from somewhere nearby. Natalie pulled away and looked at Andrew. "Did you hear that?" she whispered, sniffling a little bit.

Andrew looked around for a moment. Then he heard it again. A cracking noise.

Andrew slipped off to the side and looked around towards where the sound came from. As he heard it again, he realized where it was coming from. He gasped as he looked to the side and saw that they were standing next to the edge of a ckiff that stood over a waterfall.

"Natalie!" he gasped right as the crack spread under there feet.

Natalie looked down and before she could say anything else, it all happened too fast for her to register.

The ground broke. Someone screamed, "Hey watch out!"

Then there was nothing under her feet. Andrew wasn't there anymore. He was atleast fifty feet below her.

"Andrew!" she shrieked. "Nooooooooooo!"

That's when she realized that she wasn't falling anymore. Her tear-filled eyes traveled up to find that someone had her hand.

**A/N: Whoever can guess who it is will get a preview of the next chapter. Also, can you guys vote on a poll that put up on my profile? It's about this story.**

**Also, what will happene with Mark and Lexie? Will Meredith and Jackson and Alex tell anyone about what they saw? And when will Mark realize that Lexie not crazy?**

**What would have to happen in this story to really pull you guys in? Please tell me. I know a bunch of things that will happen form here, but I don't know if I should cut this story short or keep it going for longer and come up with a bunch of more storylines. **

**Whoever can give me the best story line to get me frm this point on to the end of the story will get there name mentioned in this story.**

**Please review**


	16. FALL!

****

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!

**Lexie**

She had stomped out into the jungle without looking back.

Mark had betrayed her. She gave him her trust again and within less than two days, he managed to throw it all away.

She was angry. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come.

Suddenly, something grabbed her shoulder. She screamed and spun around but something covered over her mouth. She moaned out against the han and thrashed around but she couldn't seem to get free. The figure before her leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She shivered at he eerily familiar voice.

"You think you're dead. But death is behind you."

Lexie's eyes widened and her voice dissapeared in her throat. The hand was suddenly gone. Lexie fell forwards and landed on the ground. She could hear voices from behind her.

_"...matters that we are together."_

"Andrew," Lexie whispered.

_"I love you,"_ she heard Natalie's voice.

"Natalie?"

Her eyes widened as the words replayed in her head of the person that had just spoken to her.

_Death behind me?_ she thought to herself.

"No!" she suddenly whispered.

She pushed herself off of the ground quickly and soun around. "NO!"

_"Did you hear that... _Natalie!_"_

Lexie ran thorugh the trees and saw two figures come into sight.

"Hey watch out!" Lexie shrieked.

Everything happened in slow motion. As she ran forwards, one of the figures- the taller, broader one- fell down through the ground. His voice echoed through the night.

Lexie dove forwards just as the second figure fell. She reached out and grabbed their hand. Her hands were clasped thorugh a whole in the rock that leaned over the cliff.

"Andrew! Noooooooooo!" Natalie cried.

Lexie stared at Natalie's shocked and terrified face. She still had the few un-healed scars painting her skin. For a moment Natalie just hung their, breathing heavily. And then something seemed to click in her head. Her eyes snapped up to Lexie and when she saw her she just broke down, still in shock.

"We have to save him!" she cried.

"Natalie-" Lexie started.

"You're a doctor. You helped me. You can help him. You can still save him."

"Natalie-

"We have to get down there! We have to get down there now and make sure he's okay. Did you know we're on our honeymoon? We're on our honeymoon and our plane freaking crashed, but we can still be together. That's all that matters is that we're together. So we have to get down there and find him so we can be together."

"Natalie!"

Natalie swung around, causing both of them to slip forwards a bit. Lexie gasped and grabbed onto the rock next to her. Her face was staring over the cliff and she could suddenly see how high up they were. Her hair hung around her head, but through the strands of hair, she could see something on the groudn far below them.

"We have to save him! We can still save him!" Natalie had tears building up in her eyes.

"_Natalie!_"

Natalie ifnally looked up at Lexie. "What?" she asked hoarsely.

"He's dead," Lexie breathed.

Natalie's locked on hers for a moment before her eyebrows knitted together and she began shaking her head.

"Natalie, we have to get you up here. Okay?"

"No," Natalie whispered.

"Yes," Lexie responded. "We can still live..." Lexie's eyes widened, as if repeating the words to themseleves. "But we're all dead so how is that possible?" she whispered.

Her eyes fell down to Natalie who was shaking with sobs. "He can't be dead!" Natalie shrieked. "He can't be! We can save him!"

Lexie shook her head slightly and tried to pull Natalie up but they were really stuck. "We can barely save you!" Lexie cried.

She looked over the rock and watched Natalie's face again. Tears were running down her cheeks, and so was a bit of blood.

"Your head is bleeding," Lexie said. "You probably cut it when the rock collapsed. It looks like it needs stitches."

"Don't be a doctor for me! Andrew is the one who needs your help!"

Lexie shoo her head. "Natalie, you really need to listen to me. He's not alive anymore. Okay?"

"You're doing it again!" Natalie screamed. "You're freezing up! In the plane, when we were falling, you froze up! You could barely save yourself because you were all wrapped up in your own little world. That was because of the guy you loved! But this is about the guy that _I_ love! Please! He's my life!"

Wihtout thinking, Natalie looked down below her and then gasped at how high up they were. She threw her other hand above her head and clasped it with her other one around Lexie's. She was shaking and holding on tight. "He fell so far," Natalie whispered. "He must be in so much pain."

"Natalie-

"Do you think he felt any pain?" Natalie whispered, looking straight ahead of her. "Do you think it was agonizing before he...

Lexie's eyes widened as she realized that Natalie understood that he was gone. "No," Lexie said. "I think it was very sudden, and all he was thinking about was how much he loved you."

* * *

**Izzie**

"Alright," Arizona said. "There is no sight of anything up here."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Callie questioned.

"An island," Izzie responded. "They are lost on an island."

"It's getting dark," Callie said. "We can't really see anything."

"We don't have alot of feul left," the pilot called. "We need to land soon."

"Alright," Izzie mummbled.

"We'll stop and I'll refill the fuel tank. We'll stop in Arizona."

Izzie bit her lip and wiped a tear from her eye.

* * *

They checked into a hotel for a night. Callie and Arizona shared a room. Izzie and April shared a room. Teddy got her own room.

"Izzie," April whispered softly in dark.

"Yeah?" Izzie responded.

"I'm sorry we didn't find them yet."

"It's alright," Izzie whispered. "I just... I really miss him. I screwed everything up. If I had never left... we could be together right now. He may not even want me if- I mean when we find him. He did tell me to leave in the first place."

"He loves you," April murmured. "I saw in his eyes every day at work. Everytime he even looked at another girl, there was pain."

"I thought with Lexie for a while."

"They didn't love each other. Lexie always love Mark. Mark always loved Lexie. Alex said he loved Lexie, but Alex always love you."

"And I love Alex," Izzie concluded. "Hey we should get some sleep. It'll be a long day tommorow."

April closed her eyes and fell silent in the dark. After a few minutes passed, she spoke up. "Goodnight Izzie."

"Goodnight April."

Izzie closed whispered and felt a tear run down her cheek. "Goodnight Alex," she whispered.

* * *

**Alex**

Alex was staring up at the sky. Without all the city lights, the stars were bright a beautiful. They reminded him of somehting else that was beautiful.

His hand rested over his heart and his eyes slipped shut. He clawed a fistful of his shirt as a tear ran down his cheek. His heart was throbbing.

And that's when he felt it. There was a soft whisper in his head that was tellin ghim that everything would be okay.

"Goodnight Izzie," he whispered, and then fell into a deep sleep.

_"Alex!" a voice was screaming. "Alex!"_

_"Izzie? Where are you?"_

_Alex searched frantically throught the trees and followed them out until he wound up on the beach. Izzie was standing on top of the ocean. The waves had stopped moving beneath her feet._

_"Are you okay?" Izzie asked._

_"I'm fine, but I need you!"_

_"I can't feel a connection! I could feel it before!"_

_"I'm okay!" Alex called. "I'm alright! I miss you so much!"_

_"I'll find you!" Izzie promissed._

_The waves began to swirl up aorund her._

_"Izzie wait!" Alex called._

His eyes snapped open and he found himself panting in the dark.

* * *

**Izzie**

Izzie sat straight up, tears in her eyes.

"Izzie?" April questioned, rubbing her eyes. "What happened? Did you have another dream?"

"Yeah," Izzie responded. "Yeah, I did."

* * *

**Lexie**

"Help!" Lexie called. "Somebody please help us!"

Natalie was becoming heavier. It was getting painful to hold her up.

"Lexie," Natalie whispered, all emotion in her voice mostly gone now.

"Someone will come! I'm sure they will!" Lexie said, her voice strained.

"I met Andrew when I used to work at a school. He drove his niece, Annabelle to school one day. I was her teacher. It was like love at first sight. I can't live without him," she said softly. "Lexie, I'm going to let go now-

"No!" Lexie cut her off.

"I'm goin gto let go," Natalie repeated, emotionless. "And when I do, you are to get yourself out of here alive, and go find Mark."

"No!" Lexie begged. "You have to live!"

"Everything I have to live for is at the bottom of that cliff," Natalie murmured.

Lexie's teery eyes met her gaze for one moment before Natalie pulled her hand free and was falling. Her shoulder-length hair cascaded around her face as she fell to her death.

"No!" Lexie sobbed.

"Lexie?" Jackson's voice echeod through the night. "What the hell are you doing?"

A hand slipped under her chest and pulled her away from the cliff. She fell into his arms and just cried.

* * *

**Natalie**

Natalie opened her eyes for one last moment and stared at Andrew's face. She barely whispered the three words she longed ot tell him before her eyes fell shut.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I have plans for this story! Also I am curious, what was your favorite part?**

**Natalie and Andrew were there for a reason.**


	17. UNWANTED!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!**

**Jackson**

Lexie just cried and cried until she had no tears left. Then she just lay limp in Jackson's arm, staring at the cliff. They were sitting on the ground against a rock.

"Lexie," Jackson finally said. "What happened?"

Lexie bit her lip and stared at the ground. Jackson put a finger under her chin and moved her face up to look at him.

"Lexie," he repeated. "Were you... were you going to... jump?"

"What?" Lexie whispered, incredulously. "No! Of course not! I wasn't going to kill myself!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"Trying to save Natalie and Andrew! By the time I got there, it was already to late for Andrew. I caught Natalie's hand, but it was in this weird possition where I couldn't pull her up. And once she realized that ANdrew was dead she just let go!"

"Natalie and Andrew are _dead_?" Jackson gasped.

"I tried to save them! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Lexie cried. "It's all my fault!"

"Hey, hey, no it's not!" Jackson murmured. He clsoed his eyes for a moment. "Won't be able to save them," he muttered to himself.

_"You can't save them either."_ Her eerie words echoed through his head.

Reed had warned him.

"W-what?" Lexie stammered.

"I... nothing. It's nothing. All that matters is that you are okay."

"But... they're dead Jackson! If I was one second earlier, I could have saved them."

Jackson stared at a piece of hair that hung in Lexie's eyes. He couldn't help reaching forwards and brushing it back behind her ear.

"You are an amazing person," Jackson said softly. "You're so smart. All you ever want to do is help people. What happened isn't your fault. You were jsut trying ot help them."

Lexie looked up at him through her eye lashes. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jackson tilted his head t the side. "Your welcome."

Lexie smiled soflty while Jackson brushed another piece of hair out of her face. He leaned a bit closer, and without thinking he leaned in and kissed her.

Lexie was so shocked that she didn't move. Her eyes had gone completely wide. She quickly threw her hands forwards against Jackson's chest and pushed him backwards. The second he let go, she was already off of the ground, wiping her hands against her mouth.

"I love Mark!" she spat. "How dare you kiss me!"

Jackson was staring up at her with wide eyes. "Lexie I-

"I can't believe you! After everything I've been through did you really think that _this_ was the best thing for me?"

"Lexie, I'm so-

"I don't want to hear it!" Lexie cut him off darkly. "Just leave me alone!"

She turned and started off into the trees. "Lexie! Please! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

Before she knew it, she was gone. Jackson grabbed a rock and threw it over the cliff while he let out a loud growl.

* * *

**Meredith**

For the past two nights, she hadn't been able to sleep at all. She mostly just lay awake in the dark.

But for the first, as she curled up next to Derek, her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a deep sleep.

She dreamt of old memories of her and Derek. At first they were all happy; the first time she met Derek, the house of candles, etc. But then the dream began to change. It became a bit more of a nightmare; Addison, Rose, then the shooter. That's when the memories changed to just Derek getting shot. She watched as he fell to the ground. But as she watched now, it was happening in slow motion. Derek grabbed at his chest. Blood dripped from his hands. He slowly fell backwards until his back hit the ground. And right as it did, the dream changed again. Suddenly, it wasn't Derek on the ground. It was a man she had never seen before. The scene changed and she was standing in the middle of a small store. The man that lay on the grou dlooked a bit like Derek, but it wasn't. There was two men standing in front of him with guns. One of them grabbed a watch from his wrist. They couldn't see Meredith, but she could see them. Suddenly there was two heavy heartbeats sounding out through the air. Meredith followed the sound of the heartbeat until she saw two young kids standing behind the counter and trying not to cry. They were hiding. One was a young boy and he was holding the very young girl back. The girl was probably around the age of five or so. The boy was a little bit older. He had his hand over his sister's mouth to keep her quiet. HIs face was hidden in her hair, his eyes staring up at the scene before him. It wasn't until Meredith saw the dark head of hair that her eyes widened.

She woke up with a start, breathing heavily. It was still dark out. The fire was now just burning coal.

"Meredith?" a voice said from behind her.

She jumped and fell back into a pair of arms. "Shh," a voice whispered in her ear. "Just a bad dream."

Meredith turned around in the person's arms and came face to face with Derek. "Mer," he whisepred softly. "Are you alright?"

He wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Derek how many men stole your father's watch?" she asked.

Derek turned his head to the side. "I'm sorry. What?"

"How many men were there?" Meredith repeated.

Derek swallowed thickly. "Two. Why?"

Meredith's brath caught in her throat. A tear ran down her cheek. "Nothing. I was just... curious. I um... I need some air."

Meredith began to stand up but Derek caught her hand. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing," Meredith insisted.

"Meredith, just talk to me. You can tell me anything."

"It's nothing," Meredith said again.

"Mer, why won't you just tell me?" Derek whispered.

"Because you won't believe me!" Meredith shrieked.

Bailey, Mark and Owen both woke up. "Mmmm," Bailey groaned. "What in the hell is interupting my beauty sleep?"

"Nothing," Derek whispered. "Just go back to sleep."

He quickly chased after Meredith who was walking away as quickly as she could. "Hey!" Derek hissed. "Hey get back here!"

Meredith stopped as Derek grabbed her arm. "I had a dream!" she cried now that they were far enough away that nobody could hear them. "I saw your father getting shot! And before that, I saw George! I spoke to him! He's here! On this island! And Alex thought he saw Izzie even though she isn't here! And he had a dream that she was coming to save us and he believes that she actually is."

Meredith spilled it out in one breath. Derek's mouth had gone slightly slack as he just stared at her. "You hit your head-" he started.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Meredith mummbled.

A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away, keeping her eyes on the ground. Derek wrapped his hands around her shoulders and she looked up at him. "I believe you," Derek said. "It's just... a crazy story."

"I know!" Meredith sobbed, and threw herself into his arms.

Derek just held her while she cried. "Shh," he whispered. "It's going to be okay."

He began to rub her back and she just let him hold her. After a little while, her breathing began to calm down. "I'm scared," Meredith murmured.

"I know," Derek sighed, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

"I want to go home."

"I know," Derek repeated. "Hey, atleast we're together."

Meredith smiled softly at that. Derek kissed her cheeks, her eye lids, her neck, her nose, her head and then her lips. Meredith couldn't help but giggle, earning a smirk from Derek.

"I love you," Derek murmured. "This whole thing will be figured out okay? I don't know why you saw George but-

"You saw George?" a voice demanded from behind them.

They both gasped out and flung around. Mark was hanging onto a tree for support, his breaths becoming laybored.

"How long wereyou standing there?" Meredith asked.

"I followed you," mark said, his eyes filled with worry. "I heard you get up and I thought it might have been Lexie. And then I heard you say you saw George! Is it true?"

"Listen, you can't tell anybody yet okay? I don't want to freak them out."

"Oh crap," Mark muttered. "Lexie was telling the truth."

* * *

**Lexie**

Lexie stomped back through the jungle. She may have been mad at Mark, horribly mad, but she still loved him.

How could Jackson think that that had changed?

This had to be the worst night of her life. First she lost Natalie and Andrew. Then Jackson kissed her. Could this night get any worse?

She dropped down to the ground and burried her face in her hands. Her left arm was sore from holding Natalie up for so long.

She let her mind wonder back to the first time she met Natalie and Andrew.

_She had turned around to see Mark staring in her direction and he quickly looked away. With a roll of the eyes, she turned back around. "What was that all about?" Natalie asked, elbowing her lightly._

_Andrew was sitting in his seat listening to music._

_"That was _nothing_."_

_"I think you're lying," Natalie teased._

_"I'm not lying. It's really nothing."_

_"So which one was he?"_

_Lexie sighed and gave in. "The one with the adorable greying hair."_

_Natalie turned in her seat and spotted him as he quickly looked away again._

_"He's cute. What's your story?"_

_"There's no story."_

_"I told you our story about us being on our honeymoon. Your turn."_

_Lexie sighed. "I work at a hospital with a bunch of my friends and my sister. Mark is my sister's husband's best friend. We weren't supposed to be together, but... we just are... I mena were."_

_"What happened?"_

_"That's too long of a story to tell."_

_"So what happened?"_

_"I think he's still in love with me."_

_"And are you in love with him?"_

_"No," Lexie answered to quickly._

_"Liar."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Yes you are!"_

_Natalie started laughing. "I do not love him!" Lexie insisted. _

_And just like that, she felt the plane jerk forwards. _

Lexie slowly pried her hands from her face and then stood up. Her lips still tasted like Jackson. She spit at the ground and wiped her mouth again.

Her feet carried her through the trees again, even though she didn't know where she was going. The next thing she knew, she was standing in the middle of their campsight.

Meredith and Derek were sitting against a rock in each other's arms. Meredith was sniffling, like she had just been crying. Maybe she knew that Natalie and Andrew were gone, maybe they all did.

But Cristina and Owen were sound asleep. Bailey was tossing and turning in her sleep. Jackson still hadn't returned.

Clearly they didn't know yet.

Then she saw Mark. She took a step forwards and stepped on a branch. Meredith and Derek's heads snapped up.

Bailey sat up. Mark had apparently already been up. His eyes flew open immidiately. "Lexie?" he whispered. "Thank God!"

Lexie couldn't help it. Without thinking, she ran over to him and flung herself into his arms and began to cry.

"Hey, it's okay. I believe you."

"They're dead!" Lexie cried. "It's all my fault!"

"Lexie? Lexie are you alright?" he asked her, instantly worried. "What happened?"

"Natalie and Andrew fell off a cliff and died!"

Mark's eyes widened. "It's okay. Shh," he whispered.

Suddenly footsteps echoed through the campsite. Jackson entered and took one look at Lexie in Mark's arms before he continued walking through and sitting on the ground.

Lexie burried her face back into Mark's shoulder and began to sob again.

* * *

**Cristina**

Cristina awoke to the sound of a girl crying. She soon realized that it was Lexie.

She met Mark's eyes. "Is she okay?" Cristina asked.

Owen's hand landed on her shoulder. "Natalie and Andrew passed away."

"What?" Cristina demanded. "But... _what_?"

"They fell off a cliff."

"I..." Lexie turned around and glanced at Cristina before beggining to sob again.

Owen pulled Cristina into his arms. "Strange stuff had been happening," Derek's voice picked up. "We need to get off this island."

Cristina nodded. "Hey, I'm... I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Owen nodded slowly. "Okay just... don't go too far."

Cristina just gave him a nod before walking out into the trees. The seocnd she was alone, she started gasping for breath and trying ot stop the tears that were running down her cheeks.

She didn't know why she was crying. There was just something scary about picturing the happy couple that was sitting around a fire only hours ago, being no longer alive.

"Hello Cristina," a deep voice said.

Cristina froze, her heart skipped a beat and all the blood drained from her face, leaving her with a cold sensation running thorugh her body.

She slowly turned around to see none other then the man that had died in a car crash when she was nine.

"Dad?" she whispered, her voice wavering. "Dad!"

She ran forwards and threw her arms around him and held on tight, crying hysterically.

* * *

**Natalie**

Natalie's eyes flew straight open and she started coughing and gasping for air. Her vision was blurry and her head was spinning. But there was no pain.

At first she was confused, how was this possible? SHe had fallen. She had died.

So had Andrew.

Footsteps slowly clicked towards her. A chill ran down her spine. She blinked until the blurriness in her vision crept away and she was staring up at a straneg man that she had never seen before.

"Hello Natalie," he said softly. "My name is George. Do you remember what happened?"

Natalie opened her mouth to speak and whispered the first thing that came to mind. "I died," she gasped. "And so did my husband."

George nodded his head grimly.

"Then where am I?"

George swallowed once before bending down and offering her a hand. "This is Dead island."

* * *

**(long) A/N: So what's happening? Aren't they all already supposed to be dead? And also, I want to appologize for all of those who didn't care for Natalie and Andrew so much. I had no intention to bring them back, but then I got this awesome idea. I didn't want to kill any main characters to do so (atleast not yet) so I decided to use Natalie and Andrew. Also, what the hell is dead island? I basically know what I am going to do with this weird story line, but I want to know, what do you guys think it is? Whoever can give me the best answer, gets their name in the next chapter and a preview. ****So here's what you have to do: Give me your definition of what you think dead island is. I need a name of a person for the next chapter, so if you win, I will use your name as the new character. Just give me your name in a review.**

**Also, seriously, I have lost so many reviewers that its rediculous. I used to get like 25 reviews for a chapter. Last chapter I got 6. I understand that some people dont feel like reviewing but I would really apreciate if you did. It only takes a have I lost reviews? ****15 reviews= immidiate update.**

**The next chapter will be sort of intense. Something sort of scary will happen to a main character. I just want to know, who do you guys think it should be? It can be anyone still alive on the island. And for those Izzie lovers, you will get plenty of her in the next chapter. What do you guys think should happen to Izzie and the gang that will get a good story line?**

**Wow, thats alot of questions. Just please review and I will update soon. Otherwise, haven't you seen how long I can take to update if I'm not motivated enough?**

**Also, one last thing: can you please take the poll on the profile and if you are interested, I have a blog about Grey's anatomy where you can discuss the episodes. I just started it based on the last episode: http: / / linda-galover . blogspot . com/**

**- Just without the spaces**

**REVIEW= :) **


	18. TAKEN!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!**

**Meredith**

Mark slowly placed Lexie onto the ground. Her eyes were now shut and her breathing had calmed down. Her mind had basically shut down. Her sobs had turned into deep and heavy breathy.

Meredith may have kept quiet when Lexie had gotten back, but she was so relieved that she couldn't even explain it. It was like a big weight was lifted from her shoulder. Lexie was her little sister. As much as she may hide it, she was extremely over protective of her.

While Lexie was crying, Mark had eyed Meredith and Derek, basically telling them without words that as soon as they could, they needed to talk.

It wasn't until Alex dozed off, Bailey pulled herself over to the side, Owen went off to find Cristina and Lexie finally fell asleep, that they had the chance to discuss what was happening.

Mark stroked Lexie's hair once and kissed her head before he pulled himself up to his hands and knees and crawled over to Meredith and Derek. Meredith was sitting in Derek's lap, hugged tightly in his grasp, her head laid back against Derek's chest. She picked her head up lazily as Mark reached them.

"Hey," Derek murmured, his voice very soft and faraway sounding.

"Hey," Mark responded, worry etched in his face. His forehead was wrinkled up in thought. "We need to talk," Mark sighed.

"Yeah," Meredith agreed. She hadn't even realized how hoarse her voice was until she spoke. "There's something different about this place. It isn't humain, if that makes sence."

Derek nodded and Meredith could feel the movement in his chest. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. "I'm so exausted. I just want to go home."

"Let's face it. Nobody even knows we're out here," Mark said.

Derek held Meredith tighter and sighed out a long, sorrowful sigh. "The world thinks we're dead."

* * *

**Izzie**

"They are not dead!" Izzie insisted. "They are alive."

She threw the pillows back onto her bed and then straightened the blankets before grabbing her purse. Aprilwas sitting on the other bed -which was already made- and was wating for Izzie. "I'm not saying they _are_ dead. I'm just saying that it seems sort of impossible to survive something like that. They'd have to have someone watching out for them."

"I know," Izzie responded. "Maybe it was George."

"Izzie... let's think seriosuly for a moment. Maybe you are just having dreams."

"They aren't just dreams! Alex is trying to talk to me. He is counting on me."

April gave up and burried her face into her hands. "I just..." her words were muffled by her hands. She lifted her face back up slowly. "I'm afraid of what we might find."

Izzie sighed and dropped down onto the bed next to April. "You love Jackson," she said it as a statement.

"Yes, I do," April responded, a bit unsure.

"Then you can't give up just like that."

"Izzie," April said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"If you never left... do you think we could have been friends?"

"Yeah. I do," Izzie said honestly.

April smiled to herself. "I still remember when we first met. Reed took your friend's old cubby and you almost killed her." April let out a long breath. "Man, I miss Reed so much it hurts."

"I didn't find out until atlest a month after it happened that Alex was shot. Nobody cares enough to call me anymore. I left. I screwed it all up. It's my fault." A tear ran down Izzie's cheek. "He didn't want me to come see him when he was hurt. He said a month had passed and he was fine."

April patted Izzie's shoulder softly. "It will be okay."

"Yeah," Izzie agreed, suddenly jumping up. We'll find them."

* * *

**Mark**

"So," Mark said slowly. "I believe we have some matters to discuss."

"Oh, you mean the fact that we're being haunted by ghosts?" Derek joked darkly.

"George isn't haunting us," Meredith defended quickly. "He was helping us. If it weren't for him, Alex would be dead in the middle of the ocean right now."

Mark turned aorund and set his eyes upon Lexie, not wanting to look away. "I finally have her back," Mark sighed. "And now she's gone hysterical."

"Lexie's gone through a whole lot," Derek said.

"We all have," Meredith agreed.

Derek held his hand out against Meredith's leg and she took it with hers. "Atleast we're together," Meredith sighed.

"You know who I could talk to right now?" Mark started.

"Callie," Meredith and Derek answered at the same time.

Mark lay down onto the ground and turned his face towards Meredith and Derek. "Callie knows how to brighten a situation. You people are too damn depressing."

"What do you want us to say? That's it okay that we landed on this island? That it's perfectly normal to be talked to by ghosts?" Derek demanded, feeling anger surge through him.

Meredith grabbed his hand and sqeezed it. "Relax," she reminded him. "It's gonna be okay. George is watching out for us."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what he's doing."

He pushed himself up and started off towards Lexie. He would finish this conversation later. As soon as he got to Lexie, he pulle dher into his arms. She reajusted herself slightly, but other then that, she was sound asleep. Mark kissed her head before lowering them to the ground. Lexie curled up to him and rested her head against his chest.

Mark's eyes shut. He thought about what must be going on back home. He missed Callie, but atleast he had Lexie. He vowed to himself, right then and there that he would get Lexie the hell off of this island.

* * *

**Cristina**

"How is this possible?" Cristina cried, hugging on tighter to her father.

Her father remained silent, kissing her head once before he slowly pulled her away from him. "Darling," he said softly.

Cristina let out a sharp cry at the sound of his voice. "I don't understand," she sobbed.

"I don't expect you to," he father replied. "But what I do need you to understand is that you must get the hell off of this island."

"But daddy-

"It's dangerous," he said softly, biting back the sadness in his tone. "Find a way off of this island. And go save your friend before it's too late."

"But how?"

"I must go now."

"What? No!" Cristina cried. "Please don't go!"

Cristina's father closed his eyes and then dissapeared.

"No-o-o!" Cristina cried, feeling arms wrap around her from behind.

She screamed and then turned in the familiar grasp. It was Owen. Cristina burried her face into his chest and sobbed.

* * *

**Bailey**

Bailey hugged her knees to her chest and stared out into space. She had given up on sleeping.

"Dr. Bailey?" a sleepy voice questioned.

Alex looke dup at her. He had no shirt but his ribs were bandaged up with some gauze that Jackson had found on the airplane. Bailey had done a better job of stitching him than Jackson had. It wasn't that Jacksondidi a bad job, Bailey was just a better doctor, better than most.

"Karev," she responded, her tone flat.

"You should try and get some sleep," Alex suggested.

"Wow, I hadn't thought of that one."

Alex rolled his eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay Dr. Bailey?"

Bailey turned suddenly. "_No _Karev! Everything is _not_ okay! I was just going on a vacation! My plane crashed! My son is at home _without_ his mother! I need ot get back to him _right now_! I... I need my son Alex."

Alex's eyes softened, and without thinking he pulle dher into a hug. Bailey blinked rappidly at the tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't go to sleep," she whispered. "Danger is lerking at every corner. O'Malley died. A shooter came into the hospital and shot up the place. Our plane freaking crashed! I can't sleep Karev!"

"I'm right here," Alex said softly. "I'll protect you and make sure that danger can't reach you. As a doctor you know that if you don't sleep you'll shut down. You don't want that."

Bailey sighed. "No I don't want that."

Alex patted her shoulder once before sitting up and patting the ground. "Go to sleep," he instructed.

Bailey rolled her eyes and did as she was told. After a few moments of silence she opened up her eyes. "Karev?"

"Dr. Bailey," he replied, the same way that she had before.

"Thank you Alex," Bailey whispered, and then closed her eyes again.

**

* * *

**

**Derek**

He held Meredith in his arms and watched as she slept. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was gentle and slow.

She was always adorble when she slept, especially since her snoring had gotten a little bit better.

Meredith yawned in her sleep and rolled over in his arms. Derek leaned down to kiss her head.

Meredith's hand rached out in front of her and grabbed at the air.

That was strange. She didn't usually move that much in her sleep.

Suddenly she began to gasp and moan.

"Mer," Derek whispered, shaking her. "Meredith."

Meredith's eyes opened up but other then that she showed no signs of waking up. "Meredith!"

Her eyes began to frantically search for something that wasn't there.

"Meredith! Can you hear me?"

Meredith's eyes locked on Derek's face, but she didn't see him. Derek immidiately sat up and kneeled over Meredith. "Guys I need help over here!" he called frantically. "There's something wrong with her."

Meredith suddenly started to scream out loud and anyone who wasn't already awake, woke up.

* * *

**Owen**

Cristina was sobbing like he had never seen her cry before. Cristina wasn't usually one to show emotions.

"W-what happened?"

"I'm going crazy!" Cristina cried. "I-I...

"You what?"

Cristina pulled her face away from Owen's chest. "I saw my father."

Owen's heart fell into his stomach. That's when they heard the screaming. Cristin was pulled away from her thoughts for a moment and she focussed her attention on the screaming. "Meredith!" she gasped, and pulled away from Owen to run towards her best friend.

* * *

**Meredith**

_She was walking in a tunnle. It was long and dark. The only light was from a few latterns that hung from the wall._

_It seemed that the tunnel went on forever. The latterns lined up the walls. Each one seemed to have something familiar about it. There were two knew lanterns that lit up the walls suddenly. _

_There was one lattern at the end of the tunnel that kept flickering. She stopped in front of it and stood on her toes to reach for it. The second her fingers touched it, it flashed up into one big blaze. Meredith screamed and dove backwards, landing on her butt._

_The light that exploded, swormed around until it settled into the shape of a person. The light's hand reached out towards Meredith. As the light began to fade she recognized a face she never wanted to see again._

_She screamed._

_

* * *

_

"No!" George gasped. "We have to save her.

Ellis's hand rested down on his shoulder and he shuddered. "It's too late," Ellis cried. "Her head's been invaded."

**A/N: So I know that chapter was really really wierd. Will Meredith wake up? Meredith let out _the_ bad spirit, even though you don't understand any of that yet. It has to do with the whole dead island thing. So I have an idea of who the bad spirit should be, but I don't know. Who do you guys think it should be? They have to be dead. It can be anyone who's ever been on the show. Who do you think it should be? Please trust me. This is gonna get better.**

**In this chapter, Cristina's dad made an apperance. Whoever can tell me which one of my other fanfictions he's been in, gets a preview of the next chapter. I have something planned out for Izzie, Callie, Arizona, Teddy and April. Just wait and see.**

**Oh, and please review. Thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter. If I got the saem amount, I would update IMMIDIATELY!**

**Please review!**


	19. SLEEP!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!**

**Cristina**

"What's going on? What happened?" Crisitna cried as she entered the camp.

She took a moment to take in the scene around her. Lexie had just woken up and wa sitting upm rubbing her eyes. Mark was trying to stand up so he could go help with whatever was happening. Bailey was making her way over to two figures on the ground. As Cristina looked closer, she realzied that it was Meredith whp was laying in Derek's arms. Her eyes were open, but she was screaming and thrashing around.

"Meredith!" Derek continued to shout again and again. "Mer, can you hear me?"

Derek was shaking and his eyes were wide with fear. "Derek, what happened?"

"I have no idea. One second she was fine and the next..." he trailed off, trying to catch his breath as tears rolled down his face. "She just started reaching out and sceaming... I don't know what's happening."

"Didn't she have a head injury?" Bailey asked. "Maybe it's from that."

"No it's not," Lexie cut in. "She's lost control of her mind."

Meredith twisted to the side and cried out again, causing everyone to cringe back in pure terror.

* * *

**Izzie**

"We are passin over Hawaii right now," Arizona announced. "We haven't stopped anywhere. Izzie when the hell do you expect we will find something?"

"We just aren't there yet," Izzie said calmly.

"Izzie! Don't you realize that we have been going on and on for hours? We can't keep doing this forever! We are going to run out of feul eventually."

"I think it's past Hawaii."

"That's it!" Arizona spat. "We are going home!"

"What?" Izzie demanded.

April's mouth fell open. Teddy glared out the window. Callie finally stood up and looked her straight in the eye. "That's enough!" she spat.

Arizona fell silent. "Callie... what-

"Tell me why you can't even try! Tell me why in your mind you have no hope left! Why can't you just believe in myracles?"

"Because they don't exist!" Arizona suddenly shrieked. "They don't exist! Okay? My borther freaking died in the army! So do you really expect me to believe in myracles after that?"

Tears were pooling in her eyes. She stalked off towards the bathroom and Callie followed after her.

Izzie sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. Just then, she felt something pulse through her, a feeling, a strong one.

"Stop the plane," Izzie whispered.

"What?" April questioned.

"I said stop the plane!" Izzie repeated, sitting straight up. "We're close! I can feel it!"

* * *

**Meredith**

"G-G-Garry Clark," she whimpered, watching as the figure became clearer in front of her.

"I didn't get to see her," Clark whispered.

Meredith pushed herself away from him, scooting backwards on the ground. She began to whimper louder.

"My wife," Clark went on. "Dr. Webber told me if I shot him I would have a life in prison and if I shot myself... I would get to be with my wife. But I was sent here instead, I wasn't allowed to leave. ANd even your precious husband got ot live. Dr. Shepherd got to live and I didn't. So now this is his eye for an eye."

"Wake up," Meredithcried to herself. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"You're not asleep. You're dead!" Clark growled.

Meredith cried out and tried to jump up off of the ground. But as she began to run, her feet moved in slow motion. Everything but Garry Clark was in slow motion.

Everything aroun dher began to fade and become less and less clear.

"Your head is mine now," Clark whispered

"Please!" Meredith sobbed. "Please let me go! Maybe you'll be allowed to see your wife if-

"Don't even try that one! I've already been tricked into that one once."

Garry moved closer to Meredith and reached his hand out ot touch her. She cringed back as his hand grew closer and closer.

* * *

**Derek**

"What do you mean?" Derek demanded.

"She means that the bad spirit has her mind under it's control," a voice from behind them announced.

Everyone froze at the voice, especially Bailey. "O-O'Mailey?" Owen stammered.

Derek's eyes were as wide as they could get. Bailey stood up slowly. "George?" she whispered.

"Yes, I know! Dead guy talking! It's a chalange, okay? But for rght now, you have to save Meredith! Derek, you're the only one who can do it."

"George," Bailey whispered again.

"Derek talk to her!" George commanded. "Tell her to follow your voice!"

Derek shook his head slowly, still in shock. "Do it now or it will be too late!" George growled.

Bailey broke out into sobs then, falling to her knees in front of him, her face burried in her hands. "I must be dreaming," she murmured. "Things always happen when I sleep."

"Shepherd!" George repeated.

Cristina, Lexie and Alex just sat there staring. Derek suddenly leaned forwards and pressed his lips next to Meredith's ear. "Follow my voice," he whispered. "I'm right here. Follow my voice."

"Who's the bad spirit?" Lexie whispered.

George closed his eyes as he answered. "Garry Clark," he forced thorugh his teeth.

Everyone cringed. Derek just kept talking though. He watched as Meredith blinked rapidly, looking aorund and searching for where his voice was coming from.

* * *

**Meredith**

_"Follow my voice. I'm right here. Follow my voice."_

Clark cringed at the voice and made a face before he continued to reach towards Meredith. It took effort though, consideirng Meredith was hanging on to any strength she had left.

"Derek," she whispered.

"You have no control left!" Clark tried to convince.

_"Listen to me! He is nothing! He shot me! He doesn't control you!"_

"Yes I do!" Clark growled.

_"You own your head! I work with brains all the time, you have the most stubborn one yet! I know that you can fight for control of your mind."_

"You have no control!" Clark tried to convince.

_"Don't listen to him Meredith! Come back to me! I'm right here! I'm right here! You are looking around, close your eyes and find your way back. Take control of your mind!"_

Meredith leaned away from the hand and closed her eyes. Tears were running down her cheeks.

_"I'll be waiting," _Derek went on. _"I'm not oging anywhere and neither are you!"_

Meredith strained her head so hard that it hurt. She let out a scream of agony and grabbed her head, shouting and crying hysterically. She could hear Garry shouting in the background, but she just kept straining and straining and screaming until suddenly... she oculd feal the hands on her head and the lips brush her ear as they spoke.

"Come back to me," the lips kept whispering. "Come back."

Mereidth gasped out loud and then her eyes flew open, coming face to face with Derek. When she turned her face, his lips were inches from her. She pulled him into a kiss feverishly, pressing her lips against his, jsut relieved at having him there.

A few people began to whisper her name. She pulled back and curled up in Derek's arms, taking in the scene around her. Bailey was sobbing on the ground. Cristina and Owen were standing off to the side with fear and confusion evidence on their faces. Lexie and Mark were on the ground. Alex was by himself, his mouth open in surprise. Bailey slowly pulled her hands away from her face and gasped.

"George?" she cried. "He's gone"

"What?" Meredith questioned, searching around frantically.

"George was here," Derek murmured.

Meredith just nodded her head and fell back in Derek's grip, trying to keep her eyes open. She never wanted to shut them again.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for taking so long to update. Got my wisdom teeth pulled and I haven't really been that up for writing this. And I know this chapter was short compared to the others. I had to end it right there, I don't raelly know why, i just couldn't help myself. I know this chapter was strange, but something big did happen with Izzie. I can't decide whether to end this story soon or not. Should I or should I keep it going? I do have an idea for one other GA story after this one that involves Alex and Izzie. I've got big ideas for this story, atleast a really good ending if you think i should end it soon. There is still the issue of what to do with Clark and why everyone is trapped on dead island.**

**Reviews = fast update so please review! please! **


	20. AN: Sorry

Authors Note:

So sorry for everyone who thought this was an update but I really need to say this. I am sorry for not updating as soon as I normally would. I have so much work!

Anyways, I'm doing my best. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next few days. And I hate to say it, but I think there will only be a few more chapters. I think this story is coming to an end. There isn't much more I can add to it after maybe five chapters or so, but it's okay because I have a really awesome Grey's fanfic coming up. If you guys like tragedy and drama then you will like it. It's an Izzie/ Alex fic and I still have to come up with the whole story line.

So once again I'll try to get the chapter up as soon as possible.

And for anyone who would like to argue to keep this story going, then I'll need some really good ideas to earn a few more chapters.

I'll start to write the next chapter probably tommorow... or maybe not Grey's is on. I'll do my best.

:)

-Singactwrite123


	21. ARIVE!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Meredith**

Everybody was wide awake now, sitting up and staring at each other. The sun had eventually peeked up from behind the trees and it had begun to light up the island.

Meredith's eyes were bloodshot, and it wasn't from crying or being tired. It was the pure fear of losing her eyes and being taken over again. She was trying not to blink. BUt it was difficult. Her eyes were now becoming dry.

There was barely amovement from anyone, except Bailery who -after she got over the shock- broke down into tears and had been sobbing ever since. Everyone was too terrified to notice.

"So now what?" Mark started.

"What do you mean 'now what?'" Jackson snapped.

Lexie sent glare towards him and he fell silent.

"I mean, what do we do now that O'Malley and Clark showed up? What now?"

"I don't know," Cristina joined in. "The only thing I could possibly think of is that we need to communicate with them somehow."

Meredith's head began to throb. She grabbed it and held it tightly, groaning. "Hey, Mer you okay?" Derek asked, shaking her shoulders.

"My head really hurts," she whimpered.

"You were straining it before. Just take it easy."

Meredith threw her hands down. "But what if he;'s still in my head? Derek I think he is. Oh my gosh he's controling me."

"No, he's not," Derek said. "It's over. You're safe now Mer."

"He's in there!" Meredith shrieked, pounding her fists into her head.

Cristina, Alex and Lexie were already walking over to her byt the time Bailey peeked up from her hands and looked at them. Meredith took one look back and then began to cry, shaking hysterically.

"Get out! Get out of my head!" she screamed.

She grabbed a fist-full of hair and tugged, screaming. Cristina caught her hands and pulled them away from her hair. "Meredith, look at me. Look at me!"

Meredith's eyes travelled up and met Cristina's. Derek had his hands on her shoulders and Lexie was kneeled down in front of her. Alex was watching from the side, waiting to jump in if he was needed.

"There is no one in there but you," Cristina told her. "Do you understand me? You pushed Gary clark away last night. He;s gone. Nadda. Nothing. You're safe now."

Meredith let out a loud sob and fell into Derek's arms.

"I'm so scared," she sobbed.

* * *

**Bailey**

She just kept crying. She never did this, never broke down in public, but it was GEORGE!

He was really there. She had cried on her knees in front of him and when she looke dup he was gone.

She missed him so much. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, he was her baby and she raised him. She raised all of them.

"Dr. Bailey?" a voice murmured.

She jumped, still shaken up by George showing up.

"Relax, it's just me," Alex said, his hands raised in the air.

Bailey bit her lip. "Go away. You don't need to see me like this."

Alex ignored her and just wrapped his arms around her. "I want to go home," Alex whispered.

Bailey nodded her head, swallowing the building sobs. "Me too Alex. I want to see my son."

"If we ever get home," Alex sighed. "I don't care what stands in the way, but I am going to track down Izzie, grab her and throw her over my shoulder, and take her home and never let her go. I miss her Dr. Bailey."

Bailey just nodded. "Alex, did I ever tell you that I thought you and Izzie were amazing together?"

"No," Alex said.

"Well you are," Bailey sighed, shrugging out of Alex's hug. "I just thought you should know that."

Alex exhaled slowly. "I know doctor Bailey."

"Hey Karev, thanks," Bailey said, standing up and walking over to the rest of the group.

* * *

**Izzie**

The plne was lowering down towards a speck that they had seen. As it became closer, it grew larger and larger. She had a feeling. She just knew that this was the right place. She could feel it.

Her heart began to race in her chest and she began to tap her foot anxiously.

_Double 07..._

Izzie gasped at the voice in her head.

_It's double 07... can you hear me?_

Izzie's eyes widened as far as they could get. This wasn't her imagination.

_The island is dangerous. There is no turning back from Dead Island._

A tear ran down Izzie's cheek at that voice.

"I'm saving Alex," she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

_Then I can't stop you Iz. You're passing in now. Your choice is made up. _

Izzie was shaking. "Are you okay?" April's voice rang out from far away. "Izzie? Guys I think there's something wrong with her."

Her vision began to turn black.

"Izzie!" a voice screeched. "Izzie!"

"We passed in," Izzie whispered, right before she blacked out.

* * *

**Mark**

"Ther eis no way that we oculd ever figure out what to do on our own," Mark said. "One of us has to let O'Malley into our mind so he can tell us what to do."

"Do you know how risky that is?" Crisitna demanded.

"There's a light," Meredith whispered. "There are lanterns that holdthe fire of each spirit. Garry Clark's light was dark and I let it out. If we want to get rid of him it's going to have to be put out. It would have to be right before he could escape, but right after you touch the lantern. You have to blow it out."

Everyone was now silent. That was until Bailey spoke up. "I'll do it."

There was a sudden sound from somewhere across the island. The winds grew heavier. "Is that... is that an airplane?" Jackson gasped.

Alex stood up slowly."Yeah... I think it is."

"We're saved?" Meredith gasped.

"I don't know," Alex responded. "But I'm goin got find out."

With that, he turned and walked off into the jungle. "Alex! Wait!" Meredith cried. "Please be careful."

"So I guess we don't need Bailey to contact Clark anymore," Derek said. "Bailey, we're gonna be fine. Bailey?"

Everyone turned to see that Bailey was laying on the ground, sound asleep from not sleeping for days. And now she was contacting Garry Clark and could possibly lose her mind to him.

"No!" meredith shrieked. "Damn it! Bailey wake up!"

Bailey opened her eyes, but she didn't see them.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah... here it is. Izzie made it to the island... but there were some complications. But think about it. Izzie is in the plane... Alex is heading towards the plane... something good has got to happen. And Bailey... what will happen to her? Is it to late? Will she make it?**

**Please review. Twenty reviews immidiate update.**


	22. REBORN!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Arizona**

"If they aren't on this island..." Arizona started, but trailed off when she heard April calling Izzie's name.

Her eyes April's fearful gaze, only to find Izzie collapsed over both her seat and April's lap.

"Oh crap! Stevens!" she gasped, rushing over to them.

Callie was out of her seat at the next second and running over to where the big commotion was. "What happened?" she demanded.

Teddy was already making her way over to them. "Oh no," she whispered.

April had tears running down her face. In most cases, Callie owuld have rolled her eyes at how she was laways crying.

"She was... she was whispering to herself. And then she just fainted."

"What was she whispering?" Teddy questioned.

"Something about having to save Alex."

"Seven," Izzie mummbled out. "Double... double o... seven."

"Shit," Callie muttered.

"What?" Teddy demanded.

April's eyes were wide. She had heard this story.

"Double o'seven. That's what George O'Malley wrote in Mereidth's hand when he was trying to tell her who he was."

April began to shake Izzie. "Izzie wake up! Izzie!" she called.

The plane was now lowering to the beach of the island that they were landing on. As it tilted, everyone who was standing stumbled forwards. Teddy completely lost her footing and it the ground head on. "Teddy!" Arizona gasped. "Are you okay?"

Teddy sat up, holding her head. When she pulled her hand away it was covered in a crimson liquid. She made a sickened face. "Ugh! That was not supposed to happen."

Arizona leaned down beside her. "I'll help Teddy. Callie, try to wake Izzie."

* * *

**Bailey**

She walked down the long dark hallway, watching as she passed the lanterns. Lexie really wasn't crazy. This had all been real. This must have been where she had fallen to underground.

There was one lantern that was darker than the rest and she knew exactly what it was.

"This is for my son," she whispered to herself before reaching forwards and grabbing the lantern.

The shadow from inside it began to move. She quickly began to blow at the light, but nothing was happening. The shadow grew into a large figure and then morphed into the face of her worst nightmare.

Bailey nearly stopped breathing.

"You were really so stupid as to open up your mind to me, knowing what would happen? That little trick you tried... you should have known that would never work. You jus willingly handed me over your mind."

"What the hell is your problem?" Bailey demanded, standing up to him. This was no time to be scared. "You took away innocent lives and then trapped them all on this damn island, didn't you? That's why their all here? To get us back?"

"Well aren't you the smart one."

"How? How did you do it?"

"Because I already got into your minds. I'm all you think about when it comes to nightmares. That makes me stronger, makes me the dark spirit. It gives me power. You think about thsoe others you've lost too, but you fell for all of them, not just one. I thrive off of all of your fear. It gave me enough power to trap them here, all of them that you loved. I was forced to be here so they are too. They're all here on the never ending darkness of what I like to call Dead Island."

Bailey's eyes teared up, but she continued to stand tall. "So how did we end up here?" Bailey asked.

"You see, this place is the world between life and death. We can all live here. You living souls and us not so alive souls. So I was able to pull you guys down here, and now that I've taken over your mind, I'll be able to continue living throughout your body. I'll be you. I can then kill myself and be granted with the good deads you have done and die properly. I can be with my wife."

"We were just doctors doing our jobs. Your wife may have died but you took and ruined many of ours. So damn you. Go to freaking hell for all I care!" Bailey spat.

Clark's eyes flared and he growled out loudly. Bailey continued to hold onto whatever she had left of her mind, but it was difficult. She closed her eyes and strained her head to keep the control she still had. That's when she saw it. The light in the lantern flcikered and so did Clark's form. Her eyes widened. The form he had taken on was just a shadow.

Bailey stepped forwarrds, clenching her teeth, and walked over to the lantern. She walked right through clark who was getting more and more powerful by the moment. She couldn't keep control over her mind and grab the lantern at the same time. It was becoming difficult.

With a split second decision she let go of her control at the same time she reached for the lantern. Her mind now no longer belonged to her, but to Clark. But at the same time as she had. let go of her control, she reached for the lantern and with the last of her strength, she snatched it into her hand and sent it crashing towards the ground. There was a loud and horrible cry that came from Clark. His figure's color began to fade until it was jsut a dark figure, and then continued until there was barely anything left.

The last of him vanished into smoke and was gone.

Bailey gave a weak smile, but collapsed ot the ground. Her eyes felt heavy and her breathing felt weak.

Everything felt numb. She shut her eyes and her saroundings began to fade until she was back on the ground. _Thank you Dr. Bailey,_ a voice whispered from somewhere very close.

She would known that voice anywhere.

"You're... welcomee George," she forced out.

There was hysterical crying and screaming. Someone was shaking her body. She blinked against the light once and- with heavy eye lids- looked up at everyone who sarounded her.

Meredith and Derek were huddled over at the side. Derek was holding her back and she was sobbing heavily. Sh ehad been the one shaking her.

Cristina had her hand over her mouth and was staring down at her in shock. Owen was shouting commands. Mark was holding onto a rock for support, watching the scene and trying to do whatever he could. Lexie was just hysterically crying.

Where was Alex and Jackson? She needed Alex here. Where was he?

All of the sounds became echos, and then they became completely silent, and she jsut saw the movements areound her. Everythign turned to slow motion. The images were blurry.

Why were they all freaking out? They knew this would happen.

But then she felt it. Through all of the numbness that overtook her body, she felt the slow drip of the warm blood down her face, bleeding from her nose.

Her eyes began to feel overly tired. The images were only movement now. So she closed them.

That phrase where life flashes before your eyes. It happened something like that. She could hear herself barking commands at her new interns that she came to love. She could hear George coaching her through giving birth to her baby. When her son got hurt. Their divorce. The news of Izzie's cancer. George being double o seven and what that did to her. Ben, who she dated and their shooting and Charles Percy dying in her arms. Then she heard herself talking to her son. Laughing with him. Holding him. Kissing his head and telling him she loved him. Placing him in his bed and singing him to sleep.

_Goodnight,_ she would say to her son. _Sweet dreams baby._

Now those were the words that she said to herself as she listened to her very shallow breathing and uneaven rhythem of her heart.

_BeatBeat...Beat...Beat...Beat...Beat...Beat...Beat..._

* * *

**Meredith**

Bailey had been muttering things, her eyes strong and livid, staring out at nothing. It wasn't until her eyes rolled back into her head and blood poured down from her nose that she began to freak out. This was all her fault. She suggested it.

"Dr. Bailey!" Meredith cried.

"I don't think she's breathing!" Cristina gasped.

Lexie broke out into tears, finally having enough of everything. She dropped to her knees and sobbed like a two year old.

Mark pulle dhimself up and held onto a rock for support, trying to see what he could do.

Owen began to bark commands and started listening for a heartbeat and checking her breathing.

Meredith couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Bailey's shoulders and shook her as hard as she could, watching as her body flopped around. "Wake up!" she sobbed. "Bailey please!" she shrieked.

"Grey! Get out of the way!" Owen commanded. She didn't listen, just kept on freaking otu and shaking Bailey.

"No! Please!" she cried.

"Shepherd!" Owen called.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her shoulders and yanked her back. She fell against someone's chest, one that she knew all too well, but she pulled herself forwards again and fought against the grip on her.

"No-o-o-o!" she cried.

Suddenly Bailey's weak eyes fluttered open, but only barely. She was probably the only one who had seen it. Her eyes were open just a crack, but they fluttered around.

Then they shut and she could practically see the life as it was sucked out of her. Meredith slumped against Derek's body andfelt arms wrap around her to hold her down. She stopped crying and just stared there in pure shock. Tears leaked out of her eyes but they were silent. She just stood there, perfectly frozen, practically dead.

EVeyrhting was perfectly silent except for the breathing coming from everyone. Owen was the first one to speak. His fingers were pressed up against her neck, feeling for a pulse. He cursed silently then and stood up slowly. "Time of death..." he started searching aroudn for something to give him a time.

Lexie began to whimper from the ground and then broke down into tears. Mark clsoed his eyes and held out his watch.

"12:32," Owen whispered.

"NO!" Meredith suddenly shrieked. "No Bailey! Please! Please!"

She dropped down beside Bailey and pcried. "Please," she whispered into her ear. "Derek was able to bring me bakc by doing this. Follwo my voice."

"Meredith," Derek croaked.

"Just follow my voice," Meredith repeated.

"Meredith," Derek repeated, his voice growing stronger.

"Bailey it's me. We were all your interns. You were practically our mother, leading us towards the right path in life. Now follow this path. It's not your time yet. You have a son to get home to-

"Meredith!" Derek growled, yanking her up. "Stop talking to her body. She can't hear you!"

"She's not just a body!" Meredith cried. "She can hear me! There's an afterlife! When I drowned, it was Denny who sent me back. There's an afterlife and she still has a chance."

"Meredith-

"She does. She's Bailey she doesn't give up," Meredith tried to convince. "_Bailey you can't give up_!" she cried.

Bounce. Her body litterally bounced. And then it jerked up. And then her eyes flew open and she coughed loudly and the blood that painted her face, randown her chin at the sudden movement.

Everybody litterally screamed and gasped and jumped.

"What the hell?" Owen demanded.

Cristina let out a huge sigh of relief. She hadn't said a word basically the whole time. She was perfectly silent in shock.

Now her emotions won the best of her and tears poured down her cheeks.

"I-" Bailey fell into a fit of coughing and the leftover blood in her nose ran down her face.

"Shh, breathe," Mark was the first to speak.

Meredith was on her knees on the ground in front of Bailey. "I heard you Meredith," Bailey forced out.

Meredith let out the breath she was holding and rested her head against Bailey's shoulder.

* * *

**Izzie**

_Voices swarmed around her. "We're free," someone cried._

_"Finally!" another said._

_"She did it! Bailey did it!"_

_One voice was clearer than the rest. "Izzie can you hear me? Izzie? You need to wake up."_

_"George?" she cried, spinning in the darkness to find where the voice had come from._

_"Izzie, it's me."_

_"How? How oculd I see all of this? The dream... everything?"_

_"Because you died once before. When they brought you back against your DNR, you had already exprienced a piece of the afterlife. You were really there. SO you oculd communicate with those of dead island."_

_"But Alex is alive."_

_"Says who?"_

_"What? He's here! I knwo he is! He's on this island."_

_"But how do you know he's not dead Izzie?"_

_"I... No! He can't be! He's here, I can feel it. Please let him be alive."_

_"Meredith once saw the life in between this one and the afterlife. Even Derek had when his heart stopped for a few seconds when he was shot. But you experienced the true afterlife. You wer practically dead. I sent you back."_

_"You did George?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But then how did Alex-_

_"Your mind created the dream and sent it to dead island. He was able to respond ot it. But then he nearly drowned and basically died. When you felt him drowning, he sent you the message. He was also partly dead in a way. He created the next dream. You stopped feeling his presence after he almost drowned, because he experienced the afterlife and was now exactly wher you were. He sent the next message."_

_"George... I miss you so much."_

_"We'll finish this conversation one day. When you die, which better be years from now, we'll go get some coffee and catch up."_

_"Okay George."_

_"Now go back and save the day."_

_"Yes sir. I love you George."_

_"Love ya too Iz."_

Izzie felt her head resting against someone's lap. The airplane was no longer moving. Everything was frozen and silent.

That was until April spoke. "Izzie can you hear me?"

"Ugh..." Izzie groaned. "My head."

"She's waking up!"

"What the hell happened to her?" Arizona's voice demanded.

Izzie opened her eyes. "My head," she groaned.

She was sarounded by blurry figures. Arizona was on the ground next to Teddy who was bleeding. Callie was standing over Izzie. There was a man stading with them- Arizona's uncle.

"We're here," she whispered.

"Yeah, and now we're going home. Right now. No questions and no buts. Let's go."

"Stop it," Izzie groaned, pushing herself up and undoing her seatbelt.

"Izzie I don't know what happened to you, but we need to get you to a hospital-

"George happened to me!" Izzie cut her off. "I get you lost your hope and what-not, but I survived the unsurvivable, came back to life, watched as Meredith lived from drowning,Fell in love with an amazing man... I don't know what your problem is, but I don't care anymore. We aren't going naywhere. They are here."

"They are not!" Arizona defended. "We are on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. We just had to land the plane on the flatest land we could get it on and now we are stranded on a beach with who knows what else taht lives here and in the water. Now my Uncle Fred will put more feul in th eplane and then we will leave."

_"Hello!" a voice called._

_"Look, I think I see the plane!"_

Everyone's eyes widened. "Alex," Izzie gasped.

She stood up out of her seat and hoppe dover April, ignoring the leftover dizziness in her head, and then threw open the plane door before urnning off onto the beach.

**A/N: Weird chapter, I know. Just to make it clear, Alex is not dead. George meant it as he had, in a way died. So the story will end soon... but not before a few more chapters. TWenty reviews= immidiate update. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	23. TOGETHER!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Alex**

"Do you see all that sand flying up everywhere?" Jackson pointed out, begining to run.

"Woah... slow down," Alex panted, clutching at his stitched up side.

"Dude! I can't slow down! We're saved."

They stepped out onto the beach and Jackson squinte dhis eyes at something in the distance. There were faint voices from somewhere far away. Both men froze and listened closely.

"Hello!" Alex called.

"I think I see the plane!" Jackosn cried, excitedly, pointing forwards.

Aled followed his gaze and smiled in relief at what he saw. It was a plane alright. They both began to run again as fast as they could down the beach.

"Help!" Alex cried, waving his hands through the air. "We need help! We're stranded!"

"They're already on the beach," Jackson said. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Do you here that?" a familiar voice said.

"Oh my gosh, Izzie was right," an equally familiar voice responded.

Alex froze in his tracks.

"Izzie?" he whispered at the name he had heard.

"Alex what are you-" Jackson started but was cut off as the plane door flew open and a woman clumsily stumbled out of it.

The curley blond hair to her shoulder, the big brown eyes, the pink lips. She was standing right in front of him with her eyes big and wide. Her fingers were crossed on each of her hands. Her lips mouthed his name and his heart nearly stopped beating in his chest. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and not so flattering jeans, but she was beautiful no matter what she wore. She was a mess, but she couldn't look any worse than he was. All of these things crossed his mind in one second.

Then he let out the breath he was holding. His feet slowly began to move across the sand. His eys were set on hers. She began to walk as well, their pace quickening every second until they were running. Izzie's hair blew back in the wind as she ran to him. "Alex!" she screamed.

The second she got close enough, she threw herself at him. He barely even registered the pain in his hip as he swiftly lifted her up off the ground and spun her around. She clung to him as he set her down and took her face into his hands. "Iz," he whispered, tears running down his cheeks. He wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Izzie... you came back for me. You came back."

"Of course I did," Izzie choked out. "Oh my gosh. Alex, I love you. I love you so much. I am so sorry I ever left."

Alex wrapped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I knew you would come," Alex whispered in her ear.

Izzie leaned back and grabbe dhis face in hers, crashing her lips to his, silencing both of their cries. It was like a spark had been lit that had been out for over a year. Their lips began to move together. Izzie reached her hands behind Alex's neck and pulled him closer to her. Alex's hands were on either side of Izzie's face.

After a moment, the two of them pulled back and just held each other. "Don't ever leave me again," Alex begged.

"I won't," Izzie choked out thorugh her sobs. "I will never ever leave you again."

* * *

**Jackson**

"Alex wasn't lying," Arizona whispered.

Callie slowly walked out of the plane towards Jackson. "I can't believe you guys are alive," she admitted.

"Are we seriously saved?" Jackson gasped.

Callie nodded. Jackson let out a loud whoop of joy. "Where are the others?" Callie asked. "Are they still alive?"

"Yes. Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Owen, Lexie, Mark-

"Mark?" Callie gasped. "Where is he?"

Jackson smiled and rolled his eyes just as Teddy and April exited the plane. He froze in his place when he saw April. Something suddenly occured to her. He never realized how pretty she was.

"Jackson!" she screamed loudly.

He also never realized how much he would miss that annoying scream of hers. "Thank God!" April cried, rushing to him.

She threw her arms around him and without even thinking about it, he hugged her back. "I thought I had really lost you," April cried. "I really missed you," she said even lower.

jackson blushed and he didn't even know why. "We should get coffee sometime," he said, barely even thinking.

April pulled back and cocked an eyebrow. Her eys were red with unshed tears. "I think you're dead, and just found out you're still alive, and all you say is 'Wanna get coffee sometime'?" she asked in a bad impression of him.

Jackson bit his lip, embarassed. April sighed. "I'd love to," she whispered.

"Okay, sorry to break up the little love fest, but where the hell is Owen?" Teddy demanded.

Jackson sighed. "Right this way," he said, the smirk unable to be wiped off of his face.

He started to walk towards the jungle with everyone following him. "Um, April why don't you wait here," he said.

"What? Why?"

"The jungle's dangerous-

"Then I'll stay close to you," she said. "You can keep me safe."

Jackson just stared at her but after a moment he nodded and began walking again, April holding his hand.

* * *

**Callie**

This was crazy. absolutely bizzare. She was currently walking through a jungle on an island in the middle of nowhere with people who were supposed to be dead.

"Right this way," Jackson announced, squeazing April's hand.

Callie noticed the way that they were all shy around each otehr. Well there was going to be a new relationship at Seattle Grace.

"Here we are," Jackson said. "Right through those trees."

Callie released Arizona's hand and burst through the trees. When she took in the scene around her, she was instantly confused, scared and relieved all at once. Everyone looked terrrible but very much alive.

Bailey had dried blood on her face. Meredith was bent down next to her, helping her clean it off. Derek was watching Meredith closely. Cristina and Owen were off to the side, holding each other silently. Then her eyes landed on 'Little Grey' and the one and only Mark.

He looked just as bad as the others, even worse. He was covered in cuts and very dark bruises. He may have even had a fracture somewhere. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and there were very sloppy stitches down his chest. "Mark," she gasped.

* * *

**Mark**

Mereidth tore a piece of her shirt off and wiped the blood from Bailey's face while the others stoof ther ein shock, not understand how she could possibly still be alive.

"Would y'all stop looking at me like that. Stranger things have happened on this island then me surviving."

Everyone ignored her though.

Lexie was still gasping for breath, her arms wrapped aorund Mark. "It's okay," he whispered to her, quickly composing himself. "We're okay now."

Lexie found his hand with his own and burried her face into his shoulder. "I just want to go home," she cried.

"I know," Mark murmured. "I know baby."

Suddenly there was movement from the trees. Someone burst straight through them, their eyes wide and filled with tears "Mark!" she gasped.

"Callie?" Mark questioned, instantly more than confused.

Callie ran forwards and crushed him into the tightest hug she could. It killed his chest but he didn't budge, just stared in dibelief as the others stepped in through the trees. Arizona, Teddy...

"Owen!" she cried.

Owen stood up slowly, just as confused as Mark was, but was nearly trampled over by Teddy. "We're saved?" Cristina whispered.

"You're saved," respodned an equally as confused Arizona. "Where are all the other survivors?" she asked.

Callie and Teddy pulled away from the people they were hugging to listen as well. "There are no other survivors," Jackson answered for everyone.

Lexie nodded her head, tears still running down her face.

"You're all saved," Arizona said. "Thanks to Izzie."

"Izzie?" Meredith's now very scratchy voice spoke for the first time.

"She and Alex are back at the beach."

"We're saved," Mark whispered,s till not believeing it. "We're saved!" he suddenly yelled and let out a loud shout, grabbing Callie and Lexie both into a tight hug. "Thank God! I couldn't take another day of sleeping on the ground. Damn, sex here would have been dangerous! I would feel like I was being watched."

Everyone gave him an odd look, but he hadn't even realized what he was saying. Lexie giggled at the comment while Callie fell back onto the ground, cracking up. "Oh Mark I missed you."

* * *

**Izzie**

They sat in the airplane holding each other. Izzie had gotten the first aid-kit from the front of the plane and was now pulling out the alcohol pads.

"You really don't have to clean it out. Bailey did a perfect job."

"I'm cleaning it out," Izzie said, kissing his cheek. "And what'sthis about you drowning?"

"How did you know about that?" Alex gasped.

"I um... Alex you sent me a message from the island. I know that you nearly died. I know that we had the same dream as well."

"We did?" Alex asked, completely shocked. "But how...

"George," Izzie said.

"O'Malley? You saw him to?"

"No I spoke to him. Somehow he got inside my mind when we got onto the island and told me everything. Either the world is completely crazy or I have another tumor and I am currently sitting in a hospitla bed, staring out the window at nothing."

"I think it's the first one," Alex said.

Izzie pulled his shirt up and over his head, causing Alex to wince but smirk at the same time. "You know, this reminds me of some very good times."

Izzie rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek again. "Why do you keep doing that?" Alex asked. "Not that I mind... I'm just curious."

Izzie's eyes stared at the ground. "I really missed you," Izzie whispered, trying to avoid the tears. "I thought you were dead," she said looking back up into Alex's eyes.

"Hey, shh," Alex whispered. "Just relax. It's okay. I'm okay." He took her hand in his. "We're okay."

Izzie sighed and opened up the packet that held the alcohol wipes. Alex braced himself, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth and fists.

"Relax," Izzie sighed. "It's gonna hurt more when you tense up.

Izzie took Alex's hand and placed it on her knee. "Squeeze my knee if it hurts. OKay? I'm not going anywhere."

Alex nodded and rested his head against her shoulder. Izzie took the alcohol pad and began to clean the stitches. Alex winced and his grip tightened on her knee. "Shh, I know it's gonna sting. It's okay."

Izzie gave him a soft smile but Alex just kept his face hidden on her shoulder. "You know," he panted. "This is better than when Bailey poured the alcohol straight onto the wound."

"Ooh," Izzie cringed at the thought.

"I screamed... loud..."

"As loud as the time when you saw the bear?" Izzie teased.

Alex chuckled. "Louder, just not as high pitched." Izzie giggled. "You know, that's how the others found us."

"You do have a loud voice."

Izzie took pulled out a bandage and put some medicine on it before placing the bandage over the wound. She ran her fingers over the bandage to make sure there were no creases in it.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it?"

"You're alot more soothing than Bailey."

"I would think so," Izzie laughed.

She ran her fingers over the bandage one more time but stopped hwne they hit another scar. "What is this?" she whispered, knowing exactly where it was.

"Iz... don't worry about that. It's plenty healed. I'm good as new."

Izzie didn't listen though. "This is where you were shot."

"Hey, hey, hey," Alex whispered.

Izzie looked into his eyes. "You were shot and I wasn't there. I left."

Alex just shook his head and pulled her into a hug. "From here on it's a new beginning okay? Just me and you and a house that's not sarounded by bears."

Izzie squeezed his hand and then ran her fingers through her hair.

"Come here," Alex sighed, pulling her up and limping over to a seat.

Alex sat down into the soft seat, sighing at how comfortable it was compared to the ground. He pulled down into his lap. "Alex, you're hurt."

"Shut up. I don't care."

Izzie curled on up, leaning onto his good side. Alex's arms were around her instantly.

"You know," Izzie whispered. "You smell really bad."

Alex chuckled silently at that. "I know," he murmured, his voice sounding sleepy and slurred.

"I love you," Izzie whispered. She curled up closer to him. "I missed this so much," she said but got no responce except for a soft snoring. "Alex?"

She sat up and looked at his face, only to find that he was sound asleep. With a soft giggle, she kissed his head and place her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes as well.

"I love you so much baby. I'll never leave you again."

**A/N: So... I worke don this chapter all afternoon. I better get some reviews... please.**

**Also, should I write a sequal? I have maybe two-three chaters left. Believe me, the story is not over yet. BUt if I were to write a seuqal (absolutely no promises on that) here's what it would be about:**

**Now that they got off the island, how will the Grey's group deal with what they went through? Meredith is constantly talking about how there could be someone in her head at any moment, while Lexie is jumping at every sound she here's. Derek and Mark are worried. Alex and Izzie are starting their new lives together while April and Jackson are exploring their newfound relationship. Cristina and Owen are afraid to be apart. And Bailey has dissapeared. How will they be able to deal with everything that took place when they can barely hols themseleves together?**

**What do you think? Too far fetched? Tell me in a review please!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	24. VISITORS!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT**

**Bailey**

She leaned on Meredith for support as they walked thorugh the jungle for the final time.

"Finally," Jackson sighed, then proceeded ot sing the lyrics to _I'm Going Home_.

Everybody chuckled at that, except for Lexie's who -despite the relief on her face- had darkness where her eyes should have been. She was the one who had gone through the most anyway.

In the past week, she was in a plane crash, thought the love of her life had died, saw dead people, watched as two people fell to their deaths (one of them having let go of her hand), and something had happened between her and Jackson that she was hiding. Yes, everyone had gone through their own issues to.

Bailey and Meredith had both nearly had their minds taken over.

But Lexie watched Natalie and Andrew die, and they were sort of her friends.

They walked out onto the beach and that's when she saw the plane. Her knees had felt shaky, but the second she saw freedom, she couldn't help but feel her smile spread from ear to ear.

"Dr. Bailey," Meredith said. "Will you please come with me for a second?"

The look in Meredith's eyes was all Bailey needed to say, "Um... okay."

"Meredith," Derek said. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," Meredith assured. "Trust me Der, please?"

Derek seemed to understand and nodded, letting them walk into the jungle. What was going on?

"Meredith? Who are we going to see? I'm tired. I want to get in the plane. I almost _died_."

"Well some of us aren't so lucky as to add the _almost_ to that sentence," a new voice said, causing Bailey's head to snap up, looking in that direction.

There stood George O'Malley in an army uniform and a buzz cut. But the rest of him was the same.

A smile painted Bailey's lips as tears came to her eyes. "George," she whispered.

"Hi Dr. Bailey. Long time no see."

Bailey just stood there, still taking it all in. George rolled his eyes and opened up his arms. "Well are you just going to stand there all day or come hug the guy you named your kid after?"

A tear rolled down Bailey's cheek and she forced all of her weight back onto her feet instead of leaning on Meredith. She stumbled over to George and threw her amrs around him, hugging him tighht.

"George, George, George..." she repeated again and again.

"Easy Dr. Bailey. I can't breathe."

"Oh you don't need to, you're already dead," Bailey told him, sqeazing him tighter.

George chuckled and she heard a breathless laugh from Mereidht who was now behind her.

FInally, George pulled back back kept his hands on her shoulders. "You don't know what you did," he whispered, the smile still on his face. "You saved us all. You saved the day. We're free now."

"Free to come home!" Bailey pleaded.

George shook his head. "Free to go to heaven."

Bailey smiled wider and hugged him again. "I wish you the best of luck," she whispered. "Just watch over us okay?"

George nodded and kissed her head quickly before pulling back. "I have to go now, but it was great seeing you again."

"Seeing us?" Bailey said in disbelief. "Seeing you!" she cried, refusing to let go of him.

Mereidht walked over to them with tears in her eyes and kissed George's head. "We all miss you like crazy. Even Alex and Cristina. Thanks for saving me and Alex."

"My pleasure," George said back. "And by the way, Charlie says to stop blaming yoursel ffo rwhat happened. He says thank you for trying to save his life."

"Thank you," Bailey whimpered.

George wrappe dhis arms around her and gave her one more squeeze. "Be safe. Until we meet again," he said, his voice becoming an echo before he vanished.

Meredith grabbed onto Bailey before she could fall. "Thank you," Bailey whispered to her.

She then turned and held onto a tree to begin walking back to the beach.

* * *

**Meredith**

"Meredith," her mother's voice was suddenly heard, stoppping her from following Bailey.

"Mom," Meredith sighed as her mom's face appeared in front of her.

"You have grown into such a wonderful doctor. You really are anything but ordinary."

A tear fell down Meredith's face. Ellis quickly gave her a hug. Meredith hugged her back, knowing that she didn't have much time left.

And just like George, she vanished in Meredith's arms.

Meredith bit her lip as she spotted Derek walking into the jungle.

Bailey was beginning to make her way back ot the beach, holding onto trees for support. Derek didn't need to ask what was wrong to know she needed his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her cheek and she leaned back into his arms for support.

"Let's go see Izzie," he said.

* * *

**Lexie**

The plane had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was clinging to Mark's arm as hard as she could.

After everything she had been through in these past few days, she had changed dramatically.

As she looked up she noticed a flash of blond hair all the way down the beach. Her eyes grew wide and she took off running as fast as she could.

"Lexie!" Mark called after her. "Lex where are you going?"

Lexie just kept running until she hit the exact spot where the original plane had crashed. It smelled of death.

But right there, where she had climbed out of the plane, stood a couple that smiled back at her.

"Natalie, Andrew," she gasped.

A tear fell down Lexie's cheek.

"There was nothing you could do," Natalie whispered.

"But thanks for trying," Andrew finished.

They grabbed each others hands and vanished. Mark caught up to her right before she turned around and forced the best smile she could.

"Well let's go," she insisted.

But there was something still bothering her, something incomplete inside of her.

* * *

**Jackson**

HIs arm was around April as they neared the plane when suddenly a rock bounced against him. He gasped and spun around to see that the rock had come frmo the jungle.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

He quickly let go of April and started off for the jungle, but April stayed right behind him. As he walked right through the trees he froze.

Reed stood there once again, but this time her eyes were normal, not blood shot. Her skin had it's color back. And standing right beside with his arm around her was none other then Charles Percy.

"Hey guys," Reed whispered.

April's mouth had fallen wide open. Reed stepped forwards and pulled April into a hug. April was rigidly still. Charlie came up to Jackson. "Dude, I really missed you," Jackson murmured.

"I miss you too, but I am off to a better place now."

Tears were in Jackson's eyes. "Thank you," Reed whispered to him as she hugged him as well.

The two of them stepped back. Charlie quickly kissed Reed on the cheek before they both dissapeared.

Jackson's turned to April and put his arm around her. "Ar eyou okay?" he whispered.

April fainted back into his arms. "Woah!" he gasped. "April, wake up."

* * *

**Cristina**

Cristina walked up into the plane and was instantly hit by the cool air inside. Owen's hand was holding hers.

When she looked inside she found that Alex and Izzie were curled up together in a seat. Alex was snoring and Izzie's breathing was deep and even.

"I can't believe they are sleeping," Owen muttered, sitting down in a chair.

"I can't believe Izzie's here," Cristina responded, sitting down next to him. "Holly shit Owen! we are actually saved!"

She turned to him and crashed her lips against his. He was surprised at first, but it wasn't long before he was kissing her back.

"Woah! Get a room," a voice gasped.

The two broke apart and were met by Callie, Mark and Lexie watching them with disgusted looks on their faces. Mark was clearly having trouble walking. Mark and Lexie dropped down into seats and Callie stood next to them, holding a first-aid kit. "Let's get you cleaned up," she said to Mark. She nodded towards his shoulder. "And that looks like it might have a sprain."

Mark made a face as she pulled out alcohaul wipes.

Bailey came onto the plane next and smiled when she saw Izzie and Alex. She wobbled over a seat and fell into it.

* * *

**Meredith**

Meredith and Derek were next to walk into the plane. Izzie began to open her eyes as Meredith looked at her.

"Hey Mer," she mummbled sleepily.

"Izzie," Meredith sighed happily, walking over to hug her friend.

As she did so, Alex woke stirred in his sleep, but was too comfortable to really notice.

"I'm so happy you're alive," Izzie whispered.

"I'm so happy you found us," Meredith responded. "I missed you so much."

"You too Mer."

Meredith continued to grin as she headed to a seat. Derek took the one next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The sun was beginning outside. Jackson walked onto the plane with April in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, she just fainted because she saw two... ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Callie, Arizona and Teddy gasped.

"No... I said... yeha okay ghosts," Jackson gave up.

The horror on the other's faces was clear.

"It was Reed and Charlie," Jackson continued on. "They were just saying goodbye."

"I don't understand," Arizona murmured.

"After eveything that has happened," Callie sighed. "Does this really surprise you that much?"

"Well... no."

Teddy just shook her head and took the seat next to Bailey. Bailey was now snoring softly.

"Are we all ready to go?" Arizona's uncle asked as he walked into the plane.

Lexie jumped at the suddenvoice but sank back into her seat when she saw that it was the captain.

"Yeah," Arizona responded. "Did you put more feul in the plane?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay Uncle Tommy. We're ready," Arizona responded.

"Then let's go."

* * *

**Lexie**

Izzie had to change to the seat next to Alex as the plane took off.

As the plane started up, she felt her stomach drop. The last time they were in a plane, it crashed.

She hid her face on Mark's shoulder and grabbed his hand. That's when she realized that she wasn't the onyl one who had tensed up when the plane took off.

The others had too.

**A/N: well i think there may be only one chapter left, BUT i am thinking i will right the epilogue _if_ I get 25 different people to ask me to. I don't mean to sound greedy but I have alo tof other stuff to do and fanfictions to write than just this one. The next chapter will be the last but it may end differently depending on whether I decide to write the epilogue or not. Also, please vote on the new pole i put up on my profile. After this story I will be writing a brand new Alex/Izzie tragedy/romace fic.**

**I've decided that after using George so much in all my stories, thi smay be the last one where i include him alot in it. But I'm not sayin ghtat I'll stop writing about George altogether.**

**20 reviews equal immidiate update.**


	25. AN

**A/N: BTW in the last author's note I said I wanted 25 requests for an epilogue... I am so sorry. I meant to write sequel. lol. I did sound really greedy. I would not ask for twenty five requests for an epilogue. I meant for a sequel because it would be a whole new story. The next chapter will be the last chapter but I meant I wanted to write a whole new story. As for the mean reviews, guys COME ON then why the hell are you reading it? I appreciate constructive criticism but to say that my story sucks or is horrible... that's extremely rude. I know that my spelling can be bad. I'm sorry. I write the story onto a document already downloaded onto the website because I've had problems uploading before. There is no spell check on the website. But I have an idea to fix that. For example, how is my spelling in this author's note? I think it's pretty good. But just for the record, I never try to make my spelling great in an author's note. Anyways, thank you to all my readers and please continue to review and tell me if you want a sequel. **

**The last chapter should be up in a little while! YAY!**


	26. HOME!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Meredith**

She had fallen asleep rather quickly after the plane took off. It was scary to be back in a plane but when she was sitting in the really comfy seat (compared to the jungle floor) and wrapped in Derek's arms, she dozed off before it really got to her. She was in a deep sleep until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mer," a voice whispered.

She jolted up right and found Derek's face inches from her. "We're landing," he said.

She looked around the plane and felt that cold rush that went through her, causing her heart to beat faster. Everything came back to her.

The nose of the plane began to tilt forwards and Meredith grabbed Derek's hand and closed her eyes. Derek squeezed it back and closed his eyes as well as they inched closer to the ground. There were a few gasps from around the plane.

When the wheels hit the ground, Lexie even squeaked in fear. The plane rolled across an open field and came to a stop.

There was pure silence except for the fast breathing coming from everybody. "So," Arizona was the first to speak up. "Who wants to call the people who were on the case to find you guys?"

Nobody spoke so Arizona continued. "Izzie-

"Let's get everyone home first," Izzie sighed. "Then we'll go pay a little visit to Maree Johnson."

One by one, they began to make their way out of the airplane and onto the soft grass. Everyone had confused looks on their faces.

They still felt the sand and salt water in their clothes and the dried on sweat on their skin. Now as the cool breeze hit them, it was so strange. They were so dirty and it was so clean.

It was the weirdest feeling, yet Meredith couldn't feel more relieved to smell the Seattle air again.

She fell back into Derek's arms and felt his arms snake around her waist.

"I love you Derek," she whispered.

"I love you too Mer."

"There isn't enough room for all of us in my car," Arizona said suddenly.

"Car?" Callie questioned. "They all need to go to the hospital and get check out."

"We could call an ambulance," Teddy suggested.

She was helping Lexie hold Mark up.

"Call one now!" Izzie screamed, running out of the plane.

"Okay," Callie sighed and proceeded to pull out her cell phone and call _911._

* * *

**Izzie**

Izzie shook Alex lightly until his eyes opened. He blinked and looked around the plane, his eyes widening when he took in the early daylight and the change in scenery.

"We're back already?" he gasped.

"You've been sleeping the whole ride," Izzie responded, giggling.

Alex smiled up at her. She still looked extremely sloppy but she looked adorable.

"You look beautiful," Alex whispered.

"I'm a mess," Izzie pointed out, scrunching her nose in confusion. "And so are you."

Alex chuckled. "I love- ah!"

He grabbed at his side, his eyes pinching shut.

"What's wrong?" Izzie gasped.

"It's the stitches! My side _kills_!"

Izzie grabbed his shirt and pulled it out of the way. The stitches were surrounded by redness. It looked infected.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

She ran out of the exit of the plane. "We could call an ambulance," she heard Teddy saying.

"Call one now!" Izzie screamed. "Something's wrong with Alex!"

* * *

Soon enough the ambulances arrived to pick them up to go to the hospital. They all had cuts and bruises (except for Jackson of course who managed to stay perfect).

Alex, Mark and Bailey were the most serious cases and they were loaded up onto stretchers. Lexie was forced to be treated the same way because of the head injuries she had had, and the fact that she did have a dislocated shoulder before it was popped back into place. It had popped back out when Natalie was holding onto her hand and was now sitting at a strange angle. She also a had few sprains and multiple bruises. Meredith, Derek, Cristina and Owen went by car and planned to get checked out by the hospital as well, just not as much of an emergency as the others.

And Jackson got to take a car as well because he was still perfect.

* * *

**Richard**

All week, he mostly just sat in his office, gave short answers when needed, and barely did any work.

There was a memorial service outside of the hospital for the doctors. He made an appearance and then quickly found his way back to his office.

He ripped things out of the way and sent them crashing to the floor. He threw all of the papers off of his desk and knocked over his chair.

Staring at the mess he had made, he fell to the ground and, for the first time that week, he cried.

That was until his pager went off.

By the time he got outside, he could hear the sirens coming from down the street. Doctors were ready and prepared.

He forced everything into the back of his mind and put all of his attention onto being a doctor.

The ambulances stopped in front of the building and skidded to a stop. The back door of the first one flew open and Richard barely knew what hit him.

Callie was the first one out of the ambulance. "Chief Webber!" she gasped out.

"Torres, where the hell have you been?"

"They're alive! All of the doctors are alive!" Richard froze up. "They've been on an island! Arizona's uncle had an airplane that we flew around the area where the disappeared and found that all of our doctors were the only survivors."

Part of him still didn't believe it, until they loaded Mark off into a stretcher. "Hey Chief," he muttered.

"Hi Mark," Richard responded, dumb-founded.

**

* * *

**

**Alex**

Pain was radiating through his side. He was sweating like crazy and he was starting to feel dizzy.

His side was throbbing even more now. He felt like throwing up.

Izzie faintly registered somebody holding his hand and screaming his name, begging him to answer.

Fingers touched his lower belly gently and he recoiled, groaning loudly.

"... could be infection, possibly appendix..." he heard someone saying.

Suddenly there was a cool breeze and he felt the ground moving beneath him.

There were familiar voices that were beginning to sound far away. He was inside, he knew that by the way that people's voices echoed... or was that just his head making them do that?

There was a voice screaming to be let through the doors but it faded away as the gurney kept rolling. Someone said something about prepping him for surgery.

Something pressed over his face and everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**Lexie**

They rolled Mark back into the ER and forced Lexie to wait outside.

"What are you doing?" Lexie demanded.

"We'll be out in a little while," the nurse holding her back assured. "I think he'll be fine. But we are redoing his stitches and getting some x-rays. I just need you to wait in the waiting room until he gets out. I'll keep you updated. Okay?"

Lexie got a hold of herself and just nodded as the nurse walked into the ER to join the others.

Derek walked up to her then and sat down in the nearest chair. "Hey Little Grey," he sighed.

"Where the hell is Meredith?" Lexie asked, instantly worried.

"Getting a cat-scan, which is exactly where you should be. I thought you were supposed to be getting checked out by a doctor at the moment."

"I told them I was fine. Mark needs to be checked out first. I'm fine. Really."

"Lexie-

"I'm fine!"

"Dr. Grey," Callie's voice came from behind her.

She spun around.

"I think it's best if you go and get checked out. Your shoulder isn't looking too good and from what I heard, you had a concussion."

Lexie sighed and gave in. "Okay, fine."

"I'll take a look at your shoulder and I'll have the nurses get you prepped for a cat-scan."

* * *

**Izzie**

Izzie dug her nails into her knees, anxiously awaiting the news of whether Alex was okay or not. April entered the room then and joined her in the waiting room.

"You're gonna hurt yourself," April said, motioning towards Izzie's knees.

Izzie's relaxed her hands, resting her palms against her legs. "He was doing fine," she whispered.

"I know."

"I'm so worried," Izzie choked out, feeling a tear run down her cheek.

"I know," April repeated, taking Izzie's hand. "He'll be okay."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're out here waiting for him."

* * *

**Meredith**

It was a pain to lay so still in the cat-scan, but it was worth it to find out that her concussion had completely healed.

She had had the stitches in her head replaced with cleaner ones and now she lay waiting in a hospital bed, exhausted. Her dirty clothes had been replaced by a hospital gown.

She was on the verge of sleep when she heard the door open.

"Hey," Derek murmured, walking into the hospital room.

She sat up in the bed sleepily and patted the mattress next to her. From the window, she could see Richard watching them and smiling. He walked away before she could say anything about it. But then she looked back at Derek who was in scrubs and his hair was damp and brushed back."Why do you look so clean?" she asked.

"Because I used one of the showers while you were getting a cat-scan, and let me tell you, that had to be the best shower I've ever taken."

Meredith chuckled softly. "Stop bragging."

Derek sat down onto the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Meredith's hair. "Believe me, as soon as I can get you into one of the showers, I will. Your hair is covered in sand and rather greasy."

"Okay," Meredith whispered, rolling her eyes and scooting over in the bed.

Derek lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. "So much."

"I love you too Mer."

Before they knew it, they were both asleep.

* * *

**Bailey**

"Miranda," a voice said.

Bailey woke up her eyes and sat up in bed a little bit. "Tucker?" she whispered.

She watched as her ex sat down next to her bed and held a sleeping form in his arms.

"Tuck!" Bailey gasped, grabbing her son from Tucker's arms and pulling him to her chest. The child stirred and awoke. When his eyes fell upon the woman holding him he whispered, "Mommy?"

"Yes baby! I'm home," Bailey sobbed, holding him tightly in her arms.

* * *

**Cristina**

Cristina put the last of the clean scrubs before pulling her hair up into a sloppy bun. She walked over to the mirror and smiled when she saw that almost all the traces of the dirt was gone. But she still had bits of sand in her hair which would take a few days to get out. Owen was standing in the shower that she had just come out of. After a few minutes, he walked out of the shower fresh and clean. He wrapped his arms around Cristina's waist and rested his head on her shoulder, looking in the mirror with her.

"We made it," Owen whispered. "We made it home."

"Finally," Cristina responded. "We managed to stay together."

"I did promise I wouldn't go anywhere, didn't I?"

Cristina nodded her head. "Owen, I really need some sleep. I haven't slept well in days."

Owen chuckled and held out his hand to her. "On-call room?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Lexie**

She got a cat-scan and had her arm put in a brace after Callie painfully popped it back into place. The cat-scan said that the concussion had healed and that she was fine now.

When Callie was done with her, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and left the hospital room to go check on Mark.

The nurse brought her to where Mark was now resting in a hospital room. Apparently, he had gotten his stitches replaced and kept cringing so much that they gave him some pain meds and he fell right asleep.

Lexie now stood outside of Mark's room, watching him sleep. His deep and even breaths. The way he would snore so loudly that she could hear it from outside the room.

It distracted her for the moment.

"Hey," somebody said.

Lexie shrieked and jumped back, thumping into the wall. Jackson stood in front of her.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Of course not," Lexie said darkly, trying to catch her breath. "Just like you didn't mean to kiss me."

"Lexie-

"Don't think I forgot about what happened. I haven't and I _won't_."

"Are you going to tell Mark?" he questioned.

"No," Lexie responded.

"Wow, that's a good relationship."

"No, I would just rather him not be put in prison for murdering you."

"Lexie-

"You lost your chance," Lexie cut him off. "Because I haven't forgotten."

Lexie stomped off into Mark's room and over to his bed. Mark blinked a few times before his eyes glanced in her direction. He smiled and mumbled something incoherent. Lexie kissed his head and climbed into bed with him, stroking his hair. He sighed, content.

"Just relax," Lexie whispered. "Everything's gonna be okay."

If only she believed that herself.

* * *

**Izzie**

"Dr. Stevens," a nurse addressed, walking into the waiting room.

Izzie stood up immediately, waking April from the sleep she had fallen into.

"How is he?" Izzie asked, worried.

"He's stable," the nurse said, allowing Izzie to sigh in relief.

"He had an infection from the stitches which weren't exactly sanitary. They were able to catch it in time and stop it before it spread too far. He's okay now and you can see him if you'd like."

Izzie nodded vigorously and followed the back into through the familiar hallway which she used to lead patients through.

When they reached the room, Izzie was already two steps ahead of the nurse. She walked straight into the room and right over to Alex. His face was shining with sweat. He had bandages wrapped around his abdomen and dark bags under his eyes. He looked horrible, but he was alive.

Izzie dropped down into the chair next to his bed and rested her head against his chest, holding his hand with hers.

"I will never leave you again," Izzie whimpered, squeezing his hand. "No matter what, I'm not going anywhere."

She stared at Alex's face for a long time. But it stayed the same. That was until his eyes began to flutter.

"Promise?" he slurred out.

A tear ran down Izzie's face.

"I promise Alex."

And she meant it.

* * *

**A/N: That's it, the story has come to an end. I think I will write the sequel. I may not have gotten all the reviews I wanted, but oh well. But I still don't have the whole story put together in my mind. It may not be up as soon as you guys may hope, but I'll do my best. I still want to write my Alex/ Izzie tragedy romance fic. It'll make you cry.**

**I will put up one last chapter with some previews of the next story to hold you off until I finally put it up.**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers of this story and for one last time, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I will put the new story up.**

**BTW, did I fix my spelling in this chapter?**


	27. preview

******__**

****

**_PREVIEW_**

_"Meredith?" Derek asked, walking into the bathroom where she was curled p on the floor of the shower._

_There was blood dripping down the corner of her head. "They're in my head. I can feel it! I can hear the voices! Derek you have to get them out!"_

_

* * *

_

_"Good morning Lex-_

_"Ah!" Lexie shrieked, spinning around._

_"Hey, hey hey. It's just me," Mark said, throwing his hands up in the air, defensively._

_"O-okay... just don't sneak up on me again, okay?"_

_Lexie's eyes were dark and empty. "Lex, is there something you aren't telling me?"_

_Lexie looked up into Mark's eyes for a moment, nearly saying something before quickly shaking her head. "Nothing! Nothing. It's... it's nothing."_

_She turned and walked out the door before he could see the tears running down her cheeks._

_

* * *

_

_"I'm gonna kill you!" a loud voice shouted._

_Jackson turned around just in time to feel the fist connect with his face._

_

* * *

_

_"How are you feeling?" Izzie whispered._

_Their faces were inches apart as they lay in the bed together._

_"I'm feeling better. I'm whole and healed. Maybe we could-_

_"Alex, I can't."_

_"But why?"_

_"Because I can't."_

_"What do you mean you can't?"_

_"I just can't!"_

_"But why?"_

_"Because I don't deserve you!"_

_

* * *

_

_"Where the hll have you been?" Cristina demanded._

_"I just went to get the mail. Everything's okay," Owen said._

_"You could have been killed!"_

_"Cristina, what are you talking about?"_

_"The world is out to get us Owen. You need to be more careful!"_

_

* * *

_

_"So how is Dr. Bailey?" Alex asked Meredith._

_Her smile faded instantly. "What do you mean? I haven't spoken with her."_

_"But if you haven't and I haven't... has anybody even heard from her?"_

_"Come to think of it... no!"_

_"Oh no," they said at the same time._

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: So that was the preview for the next story. Please review for the last chapter and check out the poll on my profile. I will try an dstart this story soon, but I can't give an exact amount of time.


	28. AN 2

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST EPISODE OF GREY'S DO NOT READ ON!**

Holy crap. I wrote this fan fiction. A Grey's plane crash but NEVER did I imagine that it would actually happen!

Review if you agree and tell me what you predict will happen in the next episode. Do you think anyone will die?

Do you think the story line was a little much this time? Because I do. But nevertheless, holly freaking CRAP.


	29. sequel

Hey guys,

lately I have been getting a lot of people asking me for the sequel to this story.

I kind of gave up on writing it for a while, but now a lot of people really want me to write it.

I know it's been a very long time since I ended this fanfic, so I'm not sure if many people would read it.

If you would, let me know.

Thanks,

Singactwrite123


	30. SEQUEL!

To my dear readers,

I am on vacation, and have recently put some thought into the sequel.

With some very interesting ideas, I have come to a conclusion.

The sequel is now up.

It's called The Return.

Thank you,

Singactwrite123


End file.
